Trouble Life
by OrionRZero
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang kehidupannya, hanya berisi tentang interaksi dengan para gadis. Jadi apa yang kau harapkan? Dicintai oleh banyak gadis? Berhentilah berharap, dia bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Meskipun faktanya sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang dia katakan.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto, bangun..." Suara lembut dipagi hari, berasal dari seorang gadis remaja yang sedang berusaha membangunkan remaja lainnya yang masih tidur.

Naruto, remaja yang sedang berusaha dibangunkan oleh gadis tadi terlihat menggeliat di balik selimut yang ia kenakan, matanya terbuka dan menyibak selimut yang tadi menggulung dirinya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Bahkan sekolah dimulai pada pukul 08.30.

Matanya bergulir menatap gadis yang baru saja membangunkannya tadi. Surai hitam panjang yang menari lembut, ditambah iris mata violet yang bersinal bagaikan kristal, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang rupawan membuat dia terlihat cantik.

Gadis itu terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan rok kotak-kotak sepaha berwana putih-biru dengan garis merah di tepi warna birunya. Kemeja putih panjang dengan pita merah yang diikat kupu-kupu pada bagian kerah, dibalut blezer hitam dengan garis putih.

Mungkin masih pagi sebagian orang, bahkan mungkin masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tapi beda lagi jika kau harus mengerjakan piket dan menghadiri ekskul pada pagi hari.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat duluan, untuk sarapan sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau bangun lalu mandi." Ucap gadis tadi seraya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

Sedang untuk Naruto sendiri, dia mulai menggerakkan badan lalu duduk ditepian kasur. Dia memikirkan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. 4 tahun yang lalu dia terdampar di kota ini tanpa apapun selain pakaian yang ia kenakan, 2 bulan hidup dijalanan sebelum akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah pekerjaan juga tempat tinggal yang layak. Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk dia dapat menyewa apartemen sederhana ini.

Serta butuh waktu satu tahun lagi untuk dia dapat kembali melanjutkan sekolah. Berterimakasihlah pada manager tempat dia bekerja, berkatnya dia dapat kembali melanjutkan sekolah yang sempat tertunda. Dia memulai kembali dari tahun ajaran baru, jika dihitung sekarang dia sudah berumur 18 tahun dan dia masih kelas sebelas.

Mungkin seharusnya dia sudah lulus, tapi masa bodo. Toh dengan begini saja sudah cukup, apalagi dia melanjutkan sekolah tanpa ijazah dari sekolah sebelumnya. Jangankan ijazah, surat kelahirannya saja tidak. Dan saat dia bertanya pada manager tempatnya bekerja, managernya hanya menjawab

'Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang harus kau lakukan hanya bersekolah saja. Aku tidak ingin tempatku ini mendapat tanggapan bahwa pegawainya ada yang tidak sekolah. Lagipula negara sudah menjamin pendidikan bagi warganya.'

Maa... dia hanya mendelikan bahu tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Kalian bingung dengan bagaimana gadis tadi dapat masuk ke dalam apartemennya, bahkan kamarnya? Mungkin itu akan kita bahas lain kali.

Line Break

Kuoh Academy, itulah nama sekolah yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun ini, bersama dengan gadis yang tadi pagi membangunkannya.

Nampak sekolah sudah mulai ramai saat ia datang. Para anggota OSIS yang bejaga di depan gerbang, juga para siswa yang mengobrol dibeberapa sudut halaman sekolah

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, masih ada waktu sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Kurasa ke atap lebih baik untuk menghabiskan waktu." Naruto berucap pelan seraya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Bejalan pelan di lorong dengan sesekali menatap para murid yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Tersenyum sejenak, sebelum dia akhirnya berbelok ke kenan menaiki tangga.

BRUK!

Nampaknya Naruto menabrak seseorang saat hendak berbelok. Terdiam sejenak hingga dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Senpai? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku kurang hati-hati tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sedangkan orang yang dia tabrak tadi terlihat masih terduduk di lantai. Gadis tadi, atau yang barusan Naruto panggil dengan sebutan senpai itu, terlihat menggapai uluran tangan Naruto.

"Mou Naruto, sebaiknya kau lebih memperhatikan sekitar. Bagaimana jika saja tadi kita jatuh di tangga?" Gadis tadi berdiri setelah menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Dan, tepat di depan Naruto. Seorang gadis remaja dengan surai hitam sepunggung dengan bando putih di atas kepala, mata merah berkilau layaknya batu ruby, juga wajah yang terlihat dewasa menjadi kombinasi yang sempurna. Mungkin cocok untuk sosok onee-san.

"Ahahaha, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, senpai." Naruto berucap gugup menangapi apa yang senpainya ucapkan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku senpai? Umurku bahkan tidak jauh berbeda darimu."

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana pun kau seniorku. Maka seharusnya aku memanggilmu senpai, senpai." Kukuh Naruto, sedangkan sang gadis terlihat kesal sambil sesekali merengek pada Naruto. Yah, dan interaksi mereka dilihat oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang ada disana.

Bagaimana tidak, sosok gadis yang ada di depannya ini, yang dia panggil senpai adalah salah satu siswa populer dan salah satu gadis yang paling diinginkan oleh para murid laki-laki di sekolah ini. Tidak hanya cantik, sosoknya pun juga pintar dalam bidang akademik.

"Maa, kurasa bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Jadi senpai, aku pergi ke kelas dulu." Yah, dia urungkan niat untuk pergi ke atap karena kejadian barusan memakan cukup banyak waktu. Setidaknya dia bisa membaca novel di kelas untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Hmph, terserah kau saja." Gadis tadi terlihat masih kesal, bahkan wajahnya dia palingkan dari Naruto. Dan tingkahnya barusan berhasil membuat seluruh murid laki-laki yang ada disana merona.

Naruto berlalu setelah mengucapkan permisi pada sang senpai. Disepanjang perjalan dia disuguhi tatapan iri dari sebagian siswa yang melihat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia hanya acuh sambil terus berjalan ke kelasnya.

Line Break

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya. Menaruh tas yang sedari tadi dia bawa di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan novel dari dalam isi tasnya.

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa seorang yang datang ke arahnya, Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dia baca ke arah orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

Mata hitam bulat, alis yang tebal, juga model rambut mangkok. Kira-kira itu deskripsi untuk orang yang barusan menyapanya.

"Hm. Ada apa, Lee?" Sapa balik Naruto atau tepatnya pertanyaan pada orang di depannya, Lee.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tapi tidak biasanya kau sudah berapa di kelas. Biasanya 5 menit sebelum bel kau baru datang, ada masalah?" Yah tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto selalu datang, bahkan hampir setiap hari dia ke kelasnya 5 menit sebelum bel pertama berbunyi.

Jadi tidak aneh jika Lee bertanya. Mungkin aneh jika jika itu orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan kita, namun Naruto orang yang cukup populer di sekolah.

Mudah bersosialisasi, juga mempunyai sifat dewasa. Hidup 2 tahun tanpa orang tua membuatnya harus selalu berfikir kritis, juga dia orang yang asik jika diajak berbicara.

Ditambah Lee juga merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya. Makanya Lee tahu kebiasaan Naruto selama di sekolah, toh dia juga sudah sekelas dengan Naruto sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini.

"Yah, awalnya aku memang berniat begitu. Namun ada sedikit insiden kecil tadi di lorong." Jawab Naruto, jujur dia juga suka berbincang-bincang dengan Lee. Selain bersahabat Lee juga mudah diajak mengobrol, bahkan untuk suatu perbincangan yang berbobot sekalipun.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang kau alami tadi." Jawab Lee sambil tertawa kikuk. Bagaimana dia tahu? Hell, berita di sekolah lebih cepat menyebar dari pada virus zombie sekalipun. Walaupun hanya insiden kecil, namun beda lagi jika orang populer yang mengalaminya.

"Sudahlah lupakan itu. Apa pulang sekolah kau punya waktu? Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk melawan Zinogre, melawannya sendiri di High Rank sangat sulit. Apalagi armor yang aku punya hanya Jaggi."

"Ahhh, Monster Hunter kah. Tentu saja aku bersedia, dan bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu agar membuat armor terlebih dahulu daripada senjata."

"ahahahaha, maa... Kurasa aku akan mendengarkanmu kali ini. Hora cepatlah kembali ke tempat dudukmu, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakannya, bel pertama berbunyi. Menandakan kegiatan sekolah baru saja dimulai.

Line Break

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di kantin. Matanya terus memandang gerombolan siswa yang hendak membeli makan.

Roti yakisoba, itulah makanan yang tengah diperebutkan oleh siswa yang ada di sana. Ya, makanan ini memang populer, Naruto kira makanan ini hanya populer di anime atau manga yang pernah dia lihat.

Apalagi hari ini sedang menu special, jadi tidak heran kantin seperti medan perang saat ini. "Ini namanya perang dunia, apa-apaan itu. Hanya karena roti." Setidaknya itu yang dia gunamkan.

"Tidak baik loh makan sambil melihat orang lain seperti itu." Sedang asik dengan acaranya, Naruto dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba duduk di depan mejanya.

"Ah, dorobo neko!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dorobo neko, Aho kiroi!"

Seketika orang yang berada di dekat mereka berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, dan memandangi Naruto yang berteriak tadi.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Lihat, orang lain jadi memandangi kita." Pinta Naruto, ini memalukan baginya. Dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh oleh orang lain, itu sungguh memalukan.

"Hah? Kau yang memulainya kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Sahut gadis tadi sengit. Orang lain memulai kenapa dia juga yang disalahkan, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran gadis tadi.

"Ha'i ha'i, aku minta maaf karena sudah berteriak. Jadi mohon maafkan aku, dorobo neko." Sesal Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya ke arah gadis tadi.

"Hei! Tidak ada orang yang meminta maaf dengan wajah dan suara datar begitu, juga berhentilah memanggilku dorobo neko. Aku punya nama tahu!" Yah siapapun tidak akan menerima permintaan maaf dengan waja dan ekspresi datar.

"Oh baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dorobo neko lagi jika, kau memberitahuku siapa orang yang memutuskan hubungan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan dengan mengaku sebagai mantan si pria dan meminta berpacaran lagi." Sahut Naruto sengit.

"Wa-! Ahhh mou kau menyebalkan, Naruto aho!" Gadis tadi berteriak seraya berlari meninggalkan kantin. Yah, dia kesal dengan Naruto, namun terlihat bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat berlari.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya memandang gadis tadi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang biasanya dia keluarkan namun, dapat memikat hati para gadis. Lihat saja gadis-gadis disekelilingnya yang merona karena melihatnya. Dan sekali lagi, tatapan iri juga cemburu dilayangkan oleh para siswa kepadanya.

"Mati saja kau pria tampan!"

Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto dengar dari para siswa yang menghujatnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Line Break

Entah mengapa hari ini Naruto sedang sial atau apa. Dari pagi dia selalu berinteraksi dengan perempuan, bahkan sekarang dia tengah berjalan dengan fuku-kaichounya ke tempat dimana dia bekerja.

Saat ingin berangkat kerja tadi sehabis pulang sekolah, dia sempat berpapasan dengan fuku-kaichounya ini. Yah karena tempat tujuan mereka sama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama.

Juga entah mengapa Naruto merasa gugup kali ini, dia gugup karena berjalan bersama fuku-kaichounya. Padahal dari pagi dia selalu berinteraksi dengan gadis, bahkan dia sempat digoda oleh senpainya tadi. Tapi, tidak pernah dia merakasan gugup seperti ini.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya gadis yang sedang berjalan bersamanya itu, pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto yang lebh tinggi darinya, namun ekspresi yang dia gunakan datar.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa fuku-kaichou." Sial kenapa dia jadi gugup begini. Apa dia menyukai gadis ini? Apa iya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Ah so." Sang fuku-kaichou hanya menjawab lalu memandang ke depan kembali.

Naruto memandang fuku-kaichounya, dia tidak terlalu tinggi namun perawakannya terlihat tegas. Memiliki rambut hitam model sebahu, wajah yang juga terlihat tegas dengan kacamata merah bulat yang bertengger melindungi manik violet indahnya.

"Ummm, tubuh mungil dengan tapi menyebarkan aura yang tegas. Wajah imut dengan kacamata bulatnya namun terlihat tegas disaat bersamaan. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." Gunam Naruto sambil memangdang Fuku-kaichounya yang berjalan tepat di samping Naruto.

Sedangkan sang gadis sendiri terlihat menundukan wajahnya. Ya, dia mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto gunamkan. Mungkin Naruto tidak menyadarinya, tapi yang pasti dia mendengarnya.

Dadanya berdetak dengan cepat wajahnya memanas, bahkan terlihat semburat merah sampai telinganya. Oh ayolah, bukankah itu pengakuan secara tidak langsung? Walaupun tidak disadari oleh orangnya, tapi itu juga termasuk pengakuankan. Iya kan!

"Fuku-kaichou, kita sudah sudah sampai." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh fuku-kaichounya itu. Apa karena dia? Tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan, dia hanya berjalan bersama saja dari tadi. Apa jangan-jangan gunamannya tadi terdengar!

"A-ah, U uzumaki-kun!" Seketika sang gadis tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto kemudian berbicara dengan gugup.

"Fu...fuku-kaichou, kita sudah sampai." Naruto juga tidak kalah gugupnya, apalagi mengingat apa yang dia gunamkan tadi. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya.Apalagi setelah melihat tinggkah dari fuku-kaichounya itu 'ah sial, dia imut sekali.'

"Aaauuu." Ilusi kepulan asap terlihat di atas kepala san fuku-kaichou, bahkan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus yang terlihat sangat sangat lucu. Apa barusan dia melakukannya lagi! Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Hooo, jika kalian ingin bermesraan jangan disini. Pergilah ke hotel, kalian mengganggu pelanggan yang ingin datang."

Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan payudara yang berlebihan untuk ukuran tubuhnya, surai hitam panjang diikat twinstail, manik biru saphire layaknya langit biru tanpa awan.

Yah, dari tadi dia terus melihat interaksi Naruto dengan sang fuku-kaichou, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kepalan tangan juga perempatan di wajah cantiknya.

"Ahhh, tenchou! Sejak kapan kau disana?" Naruto yang pertama kali tersadar langsung bertanya, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Sejak awal kafe ini buka." Sang manager menjawab dengan cepat, dan juga terlihat sang fuku-kaichou yang sudah mulai terdasar dari kegugupannya.

"Itu berarti 5 tahun yang lalu? Ya ampun tenchou, pantas saja kau belum memiliki suami. Ah, jangan suami, pacar saja kau tidak punya." Urat kekesalan terlihat semakin jelas di wajah sang tenchou, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena kesal.

"Haahhh... Kau berbicara seperti itu seperti yang sudah punya kekasih saja, duren." Menenangkan dirinya, sang tenchou lalu membalas ejekan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, tenchou. Kau tidak lihat, aku datang bersama kekasihku." Naruto juga nampaknya tidak ingin kalah, dia membalas ucapan tenchounya itu.

"Aaaa-."

"Uhhh."

Beragam ekspresi terlihat di wajah mereka. Naruto yang tersenyum tanpa dosa, sang tenchou yang menunjukan ekspresi shok, dan juga... Fuku-kaichounya yang sudah hampir pingsan.

"Anu... Etto... Kurasa kita harus segera bergegas. Hora, para pelanggan sudah menunggu." Seorang sosok laki-laki dengan rambut merah maroon pendek datang dari balik pintu. Yah, dia juga melihat kejadian barusan, bahkan hampir semua karyawan di cafe itu melihat kejadian barusan.

"ahhh, Welf-san kurasa kau benar. Aya masuk, fuku-kaichou." Ajak Naruto yang berusaha menghilangkan suasana barusan.

"Ku-kurasa kau benar,Uzumaki-kun." Sang fuku-kaichou berucap gugup menanggapi ajakan dari Naruto seraya berlajan masuk ke dalam cafe.

Sedangkan sang tenchou masih diam disana dengan wajah yang masih shok. Nampaknya dia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan.

"He... HEEEEEEEE!!!"

TBC

A/N

Huh, akhirnya beres juga. Ah! Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf, membuat fic baru padahal fic lama gak dilanjutkan.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang kangen sama saya? Kalau gak ada ya gak apa-apa, saya juga gak masalah dengan hal itu.

Ok, kita bahas fic kali ini terlebih dahulu. Pertama dari tema cerita, seperti fic sebelumnya saya masih mengammbil tema sekolahan, tema fantasi masih terlalu berat untuk saya, jadi inilah akhirnya.

Dan, ada yang baca fic New Story karya Wumbo.am? Saya ambil konsepnya dari sana, initinya fic ini berisi interaksi Naruto sama para gadis, juga dengan para laki-laki tentunya.

Naruto lucky bastard? Emang niatnya begitu, dan juga jangan kira Naruto dekat dengan para gadis di atas hanya dengan sekali interaksi saja. Naruto saya buat kelas 11 atau tahun kedua SMA, jadi paati banyak hal yang terjadi. Itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Terakhir, ada bisa tebak siapa aja gadis yang berinteraksi sama Naruto? Terutama gadis yang membangunnkannya.

Ok sekian dulu, juga jangan terlalu berharap untuk chapter 2 nanti. Mungkin akan lama, karena saya juga bulan ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya ujian.

Terakhir(lagi), tolong berikan review kalian. Silahkan flame, karena itu berarti saya masih banyak kekurangan.

See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and other creator

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan suara burung berkicau yang merdu, udara yang masih segar dan tentu juga dengan suasana yang biasa pula; Harus kembali dibangunkan oleh gadis yang sama dengan mungkin berbeda setiap harinya.

Bangun tidur, pergi ke kamar mandi, memakai seragam lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Datang ke kelasnya, membaca sebuah novel, mengobrol sebentar dengan Lee yang esentrik akan semangat masa mudanya yang menggebu atau paling tidak pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa menahan rasa lapar.

Setelah itu pergi ke cafe saat sekolah usai, bekerja menjadi pelayan, pulang pada pukul 10 malam, mengerjakan tugas lalu tidur.

Terasa membosankan, namun apakah hanya ini saja?

Tentu tidak ada yang menarik dari cerita monoton seperti itu, kisahku tidak akan dibuat menjadi sebuah cerita dengan kehidupan yang begitu monoton.

Bukankah kalian juga berpikir seperti itu?

[ ** _Trouble Life]_**

 ** _Second Chapter_**

 ** _Gadis yang selama ini bersamanya._**

Sudah 1 tahun dia tinggal di apartemen ini, jika dihitung sudah dua kali dia pindah apartemen di kota ini. Serta sudah 3 tahun dia bersama dengan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Surai hitam panjang yang terlihat indah karena pantulan sinar Matahari yang masuk dari jendela, manikal mata berwarna violet indah yang bersinar layaknya cristal. Yah, jika diingat kembali memang banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi sejak dia terdampar 4 tahun lalu.

Yah, banyak sekali.

"Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat gadis yang sedang sarapan bersamanya itu memanggil.

"Ya? Ada yang salah?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari sang gadis sambil memainkan sendoknya, memutar-mutar sendok tersebut di sela-sela jari tangannya.

"Salah! Sangat salah! Jangan melamun di meja mmaka, dan hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu jika sudah selesai sarapan!" Ucap gadis itu memperingati Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit kesal, kebiasaan pemuda di hadapannya ini sulit diubah dengan hampir setiap selesai makan Naruto akan memutar alat makannya entah itu sendok, garpu atau bahkan piring saja pernah dia putar layaknya bola basket.

"Ahahaha." Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan gadis tersebut seraya menghentikan aktifitasnya, tapi pemuda itu senang dengan hal itu. Itu terasa menjadi aktifitas yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Pagi hari dengan sarapan yang dijalani dengan damai. Ya...itu masih bisa dikatakan damai.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang mencuci piring. Kau bisa tunggu di luar." Naruto bangkit setelah mengucapkan itu sambil membawa piring-piring yang kotor ke wastafel ketika menyaksikan gadis yang duduk di depannya ini sudah selesai makan. Naruto sudah selesai makan sejak tadi. Dia itu laki-laki; makannya tentu saja cepat.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Gadis tadi juga berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah depan ruang makan untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa yang berada di ruangan tengah apartemen itu sambil kemudian menunggu bagaimana pemuda yang membawa piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan itu selesai.

Berangkat pagi bersama sungguh harus menjadi kebiasaan yang tanpa diketahui pemuda itu menjadi salah satu waktu yang menyenangkan bagi si gadis.

 ** _Line Break_**

Pagi hari terasa mulai cerah; matahari mulai meninggi dan sinarnya bagus untuk memulai aktifitas di pagi hari. Sang Surya menjalankan tugasnya dengan menyinari dunia, ditambah susunan awan yang bergerombol di langit terkadang bergerak pelan dan terlihat lembut untuk disentuh seolah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk Naruto.

"Entah kenapa aku serasa jadi ingin terbang." Gunaman pelan pemuda berambut kuning keluarkan dari bibirnya meskipun nampaknya tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak terdengar oleh gadis yang sedang berjalan bersamanya itu.

"Jika kau bisa terbang, kenapa tidak terbang saja untuk pergi ke sekolah?" kata gadis tersebut dengan nada sindiran, atau mungkin lebih pada gadis itu memang menyindir pemuda kuning tersebut yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Hoy...hoy! kenapa kau jadi menyindirku?" pemuda itu membalas dengan cepat akan sindiran yang dilontarkan padanya..

"Hmph! Betsuni." Sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Entah terlihat kesal untuk sebuah hal sepele. Gadis dan sifat perasaan mereka yang cepat berubah terkadang memang sulit sekali dimengerti.

Dan sifat gadis itu membuatnya bertanya apakah sebenarnya apa yang telah Naruto lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa cuek dengan gembungan pipi yang terlihat imut tersebut. Perasaannya dari tadi dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Sepanjang perjalanan selanjutya juga mereka hanya diam menikmati perjalanan mereka.

'Hoy... Hoy, apa-apaan suasana canggung ini!' Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran pemuda dengan rambut kuning itu.

Ayolah, apaan diam-diaman ini. Dia itu type orang yang berisik, tidak cocok untuk situasi seperti ini. Lagi pula, kenapa gadis disampingnya ini cuek padanya sepanjang perjalan. Naruto merasa tidak ada kejadian apapun yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, atau mungkin karena tadi dia menolong seorang gadis?

Tunggu! Menolong seorang gadis. Apa gadis di sampingnya ini yang sedari tadi terus cuek padanya dengan mengembangkan pipinya, yang malah terlihat imut itu sedang cemburu.

"Masaka, kau cemburu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sangat percaya diri, bahkan mungkin kepercayaan dirinya terlalu besar. Hey, masih banyak kemungkinan yang membuat gadis disampingnya cuek padanya, dan dia langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja?

Sedangkan si Gadis terlihat mundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh rambutnya, lalu...

BUAGH

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai perut Naruto, "Naruto no... BAKAAA!" Si gadis langsung berteriak setelah memukul Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan sang empunya di jalanan begitu saja, yang terlihat tersimpuh dengan suara erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 ** _Line Break_**

Berjalan sendirian di lorong yang terlihat sepi karena memang jam pelajar pertama sudah dimulai, dia terlambat, dan ini karena sang gadis yang tadi memukul perutnya dengan tenaga penuh. Oleh karena itu, dengan terpaksa! Dia harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan, bahkan pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu harus dipapah untuk datang ke sekolah. Bersyukurlah karena dia berpapasan dengan Lee di jalan.

Untuk sekarang, pemuda berambut pirang itu harus segera ke kelasnya. Ck, dia terlambat 15 menit, dan ini buruk. Pemuda itu sudah cukup 'populer', dia tidak ingin menjadi lebih 'populer' itu buruk, sangat buruk.

Berjalan di lorong dengan salah satu tangan berpegangan pada tembok di sampingnya, sial perutnya masih terasa sakit. Jika karena kesal saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika si gadis dia buat marah. Dia akan masuk rumah sakit? Mungkin saja.

"Hah..." Menghela mafas lelah, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu lelah. Semalaman suntuk dia melanjutkan tulisannya untuk sebuah rencana. Rencana untuk membuat 'mereka' tahu, bahwa dia! Pemuda berambut pirang itu, ada! Dia ingin menunjukkan eksistensinya dan membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sebodoh itu.

"Uzumaki-kun?" Suara lembut nan indah terdengar dari arah belakangnya, menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati seorang gadis sedang memandanginya dengan tangan yang terlihat memegang sebuah map.

"Fuku-kaichou!" Kaget Naruto. Tentu saja dia kaget, mengingat kejadian 2 hari lalu. Bahkan masih segar diingatannya bagaimana dia menembak sang fuku-kaichou secara tidak langsung itu.

"Uzumaki-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di lorong pada jam pelajaran?" Awalnya gadis dengan kacamata bulat itu ingin menegur siswa yang bolos.

Namun, saat melihat seorang siswa berambut pirang itu yang berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding, dia urungkan niatnya. Dan saat siswa berambut pirang itu yang ternyata dugaannya tepat adalah Naruto, menjawab dengat nada suara tinggi yang malah membuatnya gugup, dan juga entah mengapa membuatnya mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Membuat wajahnya memanas lagi, bahkan semburat merah yang membuatnya terlihat manis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ehem... Jadi, Uzumaki-kun apa yang sedang kau lalukan di lorong pada jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung?" Sang gadis berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya, bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh terlihat begitu di sekolah. Tidak boleh!

"Sebenarnya fuku-kaichou..."

 ** _Line Break_**

"Hah..." Menghela nafas kembali, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas pagi ini, dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Setelah tadi dia menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi hingga membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas pada sang fuku-kaichou, akhirnya dia dapat pergi ke kelasnya. Untung guru yang masuk tidak ada, jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan. Walaupun pada awalnya dia dipaksa untuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan oleh sang fuku-kaichou.

"Naruto-"

"Ah, Lee. Kebetulan sekali kau ada, masih tersisa 1 jam sebelum istirahat, dan juga kita sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas, lalu kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Jadi, bagaimana-" Naruto berkata cepat saat melihat Lee mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ok, aku mengerti kemana arah tujuanmu, Naruto-kun. Jadi apa yang akan kita lawan? Zinogre? Deviljho? Silos? Black Diablos? Atau Amatsu?"

Yah, seperti apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan. Pada akhirnya Lee yang awalnya ingin bertanya pada Naruto tentang materi yang barusan dia pelajari sendiri, malah diajak bermain Monster Hunter bersama.

Serta yang paling parah, dia tidak bisa menolak. Semakin dia menolak, semakin pemuda berambut kuning itu memaksanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin dia bisa tanyakan itu lain kali.

"Hm... Kemarin aku telah membuat set Zinogre, dan juga untuk sekarang aku butuh armor Deviljho agar satu set. Maka keputusannya! Kita akan melawan Deviljho kali ini, aku kekurangan Deviljho Scalp untuk materialnya."

"Yokai!" Lee menjawab dengan semangat, lalu mengeluarkan konsol PSPnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan PSP juga smartphonenya, lalu menyalakan wireless pada smartphonenya itu agar mereka dapat terhubung.

 ** _Line Break_**

"Lee! Dia sudah sekarat, siapkan pitfall trap!"

"Tidak ada lagi Naruto-kun, aku sudah menggunakan semuanya!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kira mengcapturenya?!"

"Ah! Kurasa aku masih punya tinged meat."

"Bagus! Gunakan itu, aku akan menyiapkan trang bomb."

"Sekarang Naruto-kun! Buat tidur dinosaurus itu!"

"YOSSAAA!!!"

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka lalukan. Maka jawabannya, mereka sedang bermain Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Bahkan mereka sudah melawan Deviljho 5 kali hanya untuk sebuah material pembuat armor. Yah, 5 kali dengan berteriak-teriak saat bermain, juga tangan yang tidak henti-hentinya menekan tombol pada konsol PSP itu, membuat meraka dipandang aneh oleh seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu.

"Yosh! Kurasa materialnya sudah lengkap. Akan ku craft saat sudah tiba di rumah nanti, terimakasih Lee." Naruto mengucapkan itu lalu mematikan konsol PSPnya tidak lupa juga memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Kurasa aku juga akan membuat Great Sword Deviljho." Lee membalas ucapan Naruto dengan nada semangatnya.

"Hm, dan untuk materi yang ingin kau tanyakan aku sudah mencatatnya. Kau bisa mempelajarinya di buku ini, aku sudah membuat beberapa arahan di buku itu agar kau mengerti. Dan juga aku pergi dulu, ada seseorang yang menungguku di atap." Naruto langsung pergi ke atap sekolah setelah mengatakan itu pada Lee.

Untuk Lee sendiri, dia memandang punggung Naruto yang sudah hilang di balik pintu kelas. Lalu dia tersenyum, senyum tulus. Senyuman yang berbeda dengan yang biasa dia keluarkan. Sebuah senyuman yang bahkan dapat membuat gadis di sekitarnya memerah karena melihat senyumannya. Ya, Lee punya pesonanya tersendiri, dan itu adalah salah satunya.

"Kau memang selalu peka terhadap semua yang berada di sekitarmu, Naruto-kun."

 ** _Line Break_**

Naruto berlari cepat menuju atap, ada seseorang yang menunggunya di sana, dan dia tidak suka ditunggu. Karena itulah dia berlari, pemuda kuning itu tidak ingin orang lain menunggu hanya untuknya.

Menaiki tangga, lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan bangunan bagian dalam. Setelah membuka pintu atap, apa yang Naruto lihat membuatnya terdiam.

Langit biru cerah bagaikan laut biru dengat awan yang bergerak lembut terbawa angin, sinar sang Surya yang terhalang oleh gerombolan awan membuat suasana tidak terlalu panas. Juga, angin yang menerpanya lembut memberikan kesan tersendiri baginya. Begitu sejuk, begitu nyaman, begitu menenangkan.

Pandangannya juga tidak luput dari seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya di tengah atap sambil memandang kearah langit. Rambut hitam panjangnya menari diterpa angin, membuatnya begitu mempesona.

Gadis itu lalu berbalik, menghadap ke arah pemuda pirang yang terus memandanginya. Membuka matanya dengan perlahan lalu tersenyum pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

DEG

Mata violet yang bersinar indah, surai hitam yang sekali lagi menari diterpa angin, juga sinar Matahari yang menerobos gerombolan awan sehingga menyinari si Gadis.

Apa yang Naruto lihat adalah sosok bidadari yang turun dari langit. Begitu indah, begitu cantik, dan begitu mempesona.

"Naruto?"

Panggilan dengan nada indah yang mengalun begitu lembut memasuki pendengarannya. Menyadarkannya dari sosok bidadari barusan, menggelengkan kepala pelan berusaha untuk kembali dari bayangan tadi.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, Reina." Balas Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang baru saja dia panggil dengan nama Reina.

"Hm..., Aku juga baru saja tiba." Gadis tersebut menggeleng pelan, lalu duduk pada karpet yang sudah dia siapkan.

Reina lalu menyuruh Naruto duduk setelah berada di depannya dengan gerakan tangan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang terlambat?" Reina bertanya pada Naruto setelah pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, membuka kotak bento yang dia bawa lalu menyusunnya, dan meletakkan minuman yang sempat dia beli tadi sebelum datang kesini.

"Aku membantu Lee menerangkan materi yang tidak dia mengerti tadi." Naruto menjawab sambil terus memperhatikan kegiatan gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hooo, benarkah. Jadi bukan karena kau menolong sorang gadis yang terjatuh lagi, lalu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?" Nada sinis dikeluarkan Reina setelah selesai menyusun bento yang dia bawa.

"Tunggu, apa?!" Naruto bertanya panik. Jadi itu yang membuat gadis di depannya cuek disepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

Ditambah pandangan mata tajam yang diarahkan pada pemuda pirang tersebut membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan mengingat apa yang menimpanya pagi tadi.

'Kembalikan soson bidadari yang kulihat tadi! Kembalikan!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sosok bidadari yang dia lihat tadi berubah menjadi sesosok iblis yang menyeremkan!

"Ah, so. Lupakan itu, sekarang mari kita makan." Reina menjawab cepat, bagaimanapun mereka harus segera makan siang. Apalagi sepulang sekolah dia ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang akan sangat menguras staminanya.

"Kurasa kau benar." Naruto lalu memgambil sumpit dan memakan hidangan yang ada di depannya setelah mengucapkan 'itadakimasu'.

 ** _Line Break_**

Terlihat sepasang remaja yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat di atap sekolah. Yah memang atap sekilah bukan tempat yang cukup populer, mungkin bagi sebagian orang membosankan. Tapi tidak bagi sepasang remaja yang sedang berada di sana. Dimana si gadis yang sedang duduk sambil mengelus surai pirang laki-laki yang berada dipangkuannya.

Meraka terlihat memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa. Membuat mereka terlarut dalam suasana yang terasa tenang dan nyaman.

Masih tersisa 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, mereka masih dapat menghabiskan waktu sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana kegitan klubmu, berjalan dengan baik?" Naruto yang berada dipangkuan si gadis bertanya untuk memulai percakapan. Memang suasana tadi sangat nyaman, namun dia tidak ingin terlalu terlarut.

"Buruk, mereka hanya bermain-main. Taki-sensei bahkan mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa mengikuti Sunfes." Si gadis menghentikan elusannya pada surai Naruto lalu membuka matanya, memandang Naruto yang tidur dipangkuannya.

"So, jadi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kalian menyerah?" Naruto masih memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpanya lembut.

"Taki-sensei mengakatan kami akan melakukan ensambel lagi minggu depan, dan jika masih buruk. Maka, kami benar-benar tidak akan mengukuti Sunfes." Reina masih terus memandangi Naruto, dia terus melihat setiap inci bagian wajah pemuda pirang yang berada di pangkuannya itu.

"Hooo, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, tetap berdiam diri dan mengeluh, atau apa?" Tanya Naruto, lalu dia membuka matanya menatap wajah Reina yang juga menatapnya.

Violet dengan Sapphire itu bertatapan. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satupun dari sepasang remaja itu, seolah mereka sedang melakukan percakapan melalui tatapan mata.

"Kurasa aku akan menyemangati mereka dan membuktikan pada Taki-sensei bahwa kami bisa menjadi lebih, lebih, dan lebih baik lagi." Reina mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan, nada suaranya tegas, tidak ada keraguan di raut wajahnya, dan juga sorot mata yang menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan yang begitu besar.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari sang gadis, apalagi melihat tekad si gadis yang begitu besar di wajahnya membuat senyum Naruto berkembang lebar.

"Yosh!" Naruto lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Reina seolah telah membuat sebuah keputusan. Sedangkan untuk Reina sendiri dia bingung denga tingkah dari remaja di depannya ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Reina yang melihat tinggah Naruto

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas, aku akan membantumu."

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N_**

Fuhhhh akhirnya beres juga, cape juga kebut satu malam. Bahkan saya tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana author di luar sana menulis fic dengan word diatas 5k dalam satu hari.

Ok kita lupakan itu, mari kita bahas chapter ini. Satu fakta terungkap, gadis yang membangungkan Naruto di chapter 1 kemarin adalah... Kousaka Reina dari Hibike! Euphonium. Jadi bukan Akeno, Tsubaki, ataupun Hinata ya Uzuhyu Hinata-san

Hm, mungkin chapter ini hanya berisi interaksi ringan, dan ada yang sadar satu hal di atas? Saya udah buka clue buat Naruto kedepannya, salah satu tujuan Naruto.

Dan mungkin 6 atau 7 chapter ke depan hanya akan berisi perkenalan tokoh saja dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi saya tidak akan membuat itu begitu saja, seperti prolog di awal chapter ini

Juga, terimakasih kepada Azu-san dan Sora dan Shiro-senpai yang udah bantu saya. Bahkan sampe revisi di bagian awal chapter.

Maaf, mungkin saya gak bisa bales reviews dari para pembaca sekalian. Namun saya tetap berterima kasih atas hal itu, itu sangat menyemangati saya

Terakhir, silahkan berikan review pada cerita saya ini. Jujur saya masih sangat sangat pemula dalam hal membuat cerita. Jadi tolong berikan pendapat juga saran kalian di kolom review.

Itu saja, ja nee...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and other creator_**

Malam yang indah, dengan langit hitam yang dihiasi jutaan cahaya yang meneranginya, dan jangan lupakan sang ratu malam yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainnya. Seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa dia adalah seorang ratu penguasa. Ratu yang sedang bermain dengan banyaknya kupu-kupu di taman yang penuh akan mawar hitam.

Sunggu malam yang indah, nee. Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?

Seorang gadis yang amat menawan, dengan surai pirang cerahnya yang dia biarkan tergerai membentuk bor yang justru membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan, manik matanya bagaikan biru samudera yang membentangi dunia yang juga ikut bersinar terang seolah tak ingin kalah dari sang ratu malam.

Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang tanpa bawahan, dengan satu kancing bagian atas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sungguh sangat menawan, apalagi sinar sang ratu malam yang masuk dari jendela yang berada di ruangan itu, membuat si gadis terlihat layaknya seorang putri yang baru saja turun dari kahyangan.

Merapatkan kedua tangan di depan hidungnya, si gadis terlihat sedang menghirup aroma dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, aroma jeruk mint. Itulah yang aroma yang indra penciumnya tangkap. Terus menghirup aroma dari kemeja yang ia kenakan, seolah-olah dia sedang menghirup aroma terharum di dunia.

Ahhh, bagaimana dia tidak menikmatinya. Ini adalah aroma dari orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya, orang yang menyelamatkannya, seorang yang dia anggap sebagai pangeran dengan kuda putih.

Apa kau menikmati apa yang aku nikmati...

Naruto?

[ ** _Trouble Life]_**

 ** _Third Chapter_**

 ** _Gadis Pembuat Onar_**

Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum dia meninggalkan gerbang academy, sudah lama pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak memainkan alat musik. Apalagi terompet orkestra, mungkin itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya memainkan sebuah terompet orkestra.

Berjalan pelan meninggalkan gerbang academy, sambil tersenyum kecil. Oh, bagaimana dia tidak tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana reaksi dari para anggota band orkestra yang memergokinya dan Reina sedang memainkan terompet di atap.

Dan yang membuat band yang dimasuki oleh Reina itu tercengang, bahkan untuk Reina sendiri adalah. Dia, pemuda berambut pirang itu yang diakuinya baru pertama kali memegang terompet. Berhasil mengaransemen atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengcover sebuah lagu!

Yah mereka mendengar bunyi irama terompet dari atap, irama yang mengalun, memainkan nada yang kemudian membentuk alunan musik, dan siapa yang akan percaya jika orang yang memainkannya mengaku baru pertama kali memegang terompet? Tapi itu beda lagi jika kau sudah hafal dengan nada dan mengerti dengan alat musik yang kau pegang, sesungguhnya Naruto adalah seorang jenius. Jenius yang bersembunyi di balik orang-orang biasa, bagaikan sebongkah berlian yang berkamuflase menjadi perak.

Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tetap tidak percaya, namun tujuannya berhasil dicapai. Membangkitkan semangat band orkestra, bahkan saking semangat sampai-sampai Taki-sensei yang terjun langsung.

"Kurasa dengan begini dia akan lebih bersemangat." Bergunam kecil sambil sesekali bersenandung. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan di trotoar dengan sesekali matanya bergulir, melihat-lihat interaksi yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sebelum matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis menawan berambut pirang yang diikat twinstail menyerupai bor di sebrang gang sana, yang terlihat sedang diganggu oleh sekelompok pria. Matanya berkelit tajam seolah ingin menguliti, wajahnya mengeras, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menjauh.

Naruto melangkah cepat saat melihat tangan si gadis ditarik paksa oleh salah satu orang dari kelompok itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan sekarang terlihat dia sedang berlari dengan kecepatan sedang. Naruto berlari saat melihat tangan si gadis sang digenggam dan ditarik paksa oleh salah satu pria disana.

BUAGH

Sebuah pukulan keras telak mengenai wajah pria yang menarik tangan si gadis. Teman-teman pria itu terlihat terkejut, bahkan warga sekitar yang berada di sekitar gang tersebut juga menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Si gadis sendiri juga memandang punggung orang yang menyelamatkannya dengan mata membola.

Jadi dia diselamatkan oleh orang yang sama lagi. Si gadis nampak tersenyum sesaat mengetahui siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya. Senyum simpul yang terlihat menawan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sosok di depannya terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin menyelamatkan putrinya dari sekelompok penjahat. Rambut pirang pendeknya yang menari diterpa angin, manik mata biru bagaikan dalamnya lautan yang memandang tajam ke depan, juga raut wajah yang mengeras seperti ingin melindungi sesuatu.

Ahhh, sosok di depannya ini, entah kenapa terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang sedang menyelamatkan tuan putrinya. Terlihat begitu gagah dan mempesona dibayangan sang gadis.

"Heh, apa yang aku temukan. Sekelompok pria mesum yang mengganggu seorang gadis? Memalukan." Nada sarkas dikeluarkan pemuda di depannya setelah dia menghantam wajah pria tadi.

"Sialan kau bocah-"

"Apa? Kalian ingin menghajarku? Majulah, bahkan dua kali lipat dari jumlah kalianpun akan ku layani." Sebelum teman dari pria yang dihajar tadi melanjutkan perkataannya, pemuda di depannya ini memotong dengan nada cepat. Juga, entah mengapa dia dapat merasakan nada marah dari perkataan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Bukankah kalian tadi ingin melepaskan nafsu kalian pada gadis di belakangku ini? Silahkan saja, itupun jika kalian dapat melewatiku." Sekelompok pria tadi melangkah mundur tanpa mereka sadari, tubuh meraka mulai bergetar setelah melihat sorot mata Naruto. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, seolah tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalamnya.

Hingga akhirnya sekelompok pria tadi berlalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian, mereka takut pada seorang yang mereka panggil bocah? Memalukan. Bahkan mencoba melepaskan nafsu mereka pada gadis di belakangnya ini, dimana harga diri mereka sebagai seorang pria.

"Hah." Postur tubuh Naruto terlihat melunak, wajahnya juga sorot matanya kembali terlihat seperti biasa. Tidak lagi terlihat tajam dan ingin menguliti.

"Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian, dorobo neko? Tidak baik kucing garong sepertimu berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi seperti ini. Atau mungkin ini sudah musim kawin dan kau ingin mencari pejantan?" Si gadis langsung menghentikan lamunannya tentang sosok pangeran berkuda putih yang berada di pikirannya.

Wajahnya langsung memerah padam setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda pirang di depannya. Dia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, supir yang biasanya menjemput sedang tidak ada. Makanya dia berjalan, dan juga karena ini jalan tercepat kerumahnya maka dia mengambil jalan ini.

"Naruto no... BAKA!!!" Hilang sudah sosok pangerang berkuda putihnya, digantikan oleh sosok pemuda pirang bego bin ngeselin. Sambil berlari dia meneriaki nama Naruto, meninggalkan sang empunya yang menatap gadis yang berlari itu dengan senyum simpul.

"Dasar gadis yang merepotkan." Berujar pelan, lalu pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat kerjanya.

"Sial, aku terlambat." Gerutu Naruto setelah melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, lalu mengubah jalannya menjadi berlari yang dipandangi aneh oleh warga sekitar.

 ** _Line Break_**

"Cotto matte! Apa-apaan event dadakan ini!?" Setelah sampai di cafe tempatnya bekerja selama 4 tahun ini, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung diseret menuju ruang ganti pakaian.

Yah, berita dadakan memang selalu mengejutkan. Event dadakan ini juga mengejutkannya, tiba-tiba diseret lalu dipaksa memakai pakaian butler. Saat ini cafe tempat remaja pirang itu bekerja sedang mengadakan event dadakan, tepatnya event Maid n Butler.

Setelah dia berganti pakaian diadakan rapat dadakan juga oleh sang tenchou, cafe ditutup untuk satu jam. Semua pagawai yang bekerja disana dikumpulkan di ruang ganti pakaian.

Pegawai disana tidaklah banyak, hanya 12 orang termasuk manager cafe, dengan lima orang yang bertugas sebagai chef, dan tujuh orang lainnya yang bertugas sebagai pelayan.

Ide untuk event ini datang dari sang tenchou setelah dia menemukan pakaian digudang, dan dengan keputusan sepihak sang tenchou menutup cafe laku menyuruh semuanya untuk berkumpul.

"Hm hm, karena semuanya sudah di sini. Maka kita akan menentukan peran masing-masing, da juga panggilan untuk kalian." Ucap sang tenchou dengan tangan yang memegang kertas.

"Seperti biasa, aku, Ainz, Mia-san, Koto-chan, dan Lee akan menjadi chef. Ar-chan akan menjadi maid loli, Ryu-chan... Ah, kau jadi kuudere! So-chan Yandere, itu akan sangat cocok untukmu. Bell-kun kau jadi butler pemula, Welf-san akan jadi kepala maid, dan Naru-kun..." Semuanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu saat sang tenchou menggantung ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Hm hm, kau akan jadi butler penggoda."

KRAK

Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan itu berasal dari gadis berkacama yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Perempatan nampak di wajah cantiknya, dan jangan lupakan pensil yang patah oleh tangannya.

"Etto, Sona-san... A... Ada masalah dengan itu?" Laki-laki yang paling tua, atau mungkin yang paling dewasa di sana mencoba bertanya. Walaupun kedengarannya gugup, tapi memang keadaan di ruangan ini sangat tegang.

"Hiii..." Laki-laki berambut merah maroon itu langsung bergidik ngeri saat ditatap oleh gadis yang barusan dia tanya, bahkan semua yang ada disana memandang takut gadis itu. Bertanya sekali lagi ku mutilasi kau, setidaknya itulah yang dapat mereka baca dari tatapan gadis berambut model bob itu.

"A...ah, kurasa kita ganti saja peran Naruto. Etto, bagaimana kalau peran Naruto terserah Naruto saja?" Demi meluruskan situasi kembali, sang tenchou akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti peran Naruto. Sang tenchou tidaklah bodoh untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada salah satu pegawai perempuannya itu, Sona cemburu. Dia dapat memastikannya, apalagi setelah kejadian di depan cafe.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mentukan nama panggilan untuk kalian. Hm... Kurasa nama kalian sendiri cocok. Bell, Welf, So-tan, Ar-chan, Ryu-chan, dan Syr-san." Sang tenchou kembali menuliskan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan, tidak perlu menunggu persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Karena bagaimanapun mereka akan tetap setuju, seberapa kerasnya mereka menolak.

"Tunggu! Kenapa hanya aku yang memakai suffix -tan?" Tanya Sona, hey dia juga merasa aneh dengan itu.

"Tidak, itu cocok untukmu. -chan tidak terlalu cocok, So-chan. Itu tidak terlalu enak didengar juga diucapkan. Jadi -tan adalah pilihan terbaiknya, So-tan." Dan semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Sedangkan untuk Sona, dia hanya pasrah dengan keputusan sepihak itu. Lihat, seberapa kerasnya mereka menolak pada akhirnya mereka akan setuju juga.

"Bagaimana untuk Naruto-san? Hestia-tenchou belum memberikannya nama panggilan." Salah satu pegawai perempuan disana, dengan mata hitam layaknya obsidian namun indah disaat bersamaan, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail.

"Bagaimana kalau Ikemen-kun?"

"Tidak, itu terlalu biasa. Dia cocok jadi seme!"

"Oy! Kenapa aku jadi homo!"

"Tidak tidak, dia cocok jadi uke!"

"Etto... Etto..."

"Naruto-kun tidak akan cocok jadi seme atau uke, dia akan cocok jika jadi hode!"

"Oy Lee kenapa kau ikut-ikutan!"

"Woaaa, aku setuju denganmu Lee!"

"Hentikan, Welf-san!"

BRAK

"Hentikan! Kenapa arah perbincangan ini sangat menyimpang. Tidak ada komentar Bell, biar aku yang menutuskan nama panggilanku." Pada akhirnya si pirang kesal sendiri, penentuan nama panggilan berubah menjadi penentuan peran. Hoy dia masih normal, dia masih suka pada perempuan!

"Ehem! Dengarkan, nama ini akan membuat kalain semua terkagum-kagum, atau mungkin membuat kalian jatuh cinta padaku setelah mendengar nama ini. Jadi-"

DUAK

"Cepatlah kuning bego! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar ocehan darimu!" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah gelas plastik berhasil menghantam jidatnya, dan itu berasal dari wanita paling tua yang ada disana, Mia Grand.

"Ehehehe, baiklah. Nama panggilanku adalah, Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto! Bagaimana, bukankah itu bagus! Bukankah itu indah! Bahkan saking indahnya kalian sampai terdiam begi-!"

BRAK

DUAKK

BUAGH

KRAK

"Kepanjangan bego! Apa-apaan itu, kau kira kau itu lolicon yang menyelamatkan gadis kecil dari sebuah desa yang ternyata berisi orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya, lalu pergi membawanya ke sebuah kota yang melayang dilangit. Hah!"

Pertama meja yang digebrak, lalu gelas yang menghantamnya, dilanjutkan pukulan yang juga ikut menghantamnya, dan terakhir sebagai bonus. Injakan kaki pada punggungnya yang dilakukan oleh sang tenchou tercinta.

 ** _Line Break_**

"Kerja bagus semuanya!" Sang tenchou mengatakannya dengan semangat, bagaimanapun juga apa yang telah mereka capai hari ini membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Yah, tidak kusangka event dadakan ini akan sesukses ini. Aku bahkan ingin tertawa saat melihat Bell digoda oleh onee-san onee-san tadi." Orang yang dimaksud oleh Welf, atau Bell. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah, seperti habis direbus dalam air panas.

"Hentikan itu, Welf-san." Dengan wajah yang tersipu malu, Bell menggoyang-goyangkan laki-laki bernama Welf di sampingnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih banyak dikerubungi oleh para gadis." Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Welf, Bell membalas apa yang pria berambut merah katakan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bahkan diantara kita bertiga aku yang paling sedikit dikerubungi oleh para gadis. Bahkan untuk Naruto sendiri, dia mendapat surat cinta dari pelanggan yang dilayaninya." Dengan penuh percaya diri Welf mengatakan itu, dia bahkan tidak menyadari pemuda berambut pirang disana yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Heh... Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak laku? Hora bahkan para pelanggan yang dilayani olehmu seperti ingin kau cepat-cepat pergi, kecuali seorang nenek tua yang tadi betah sekali mengobrol denganmu." Nada mengejek dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, sifat jahilnya mulai kambuh. Dan ini buruk untuk sasaran ejekannya.

"Ah! Kau benar Naruto, bahkan anak kecil yang datang bersama keluarganya sampai menangis ketakutan saat Welf datang melayani."

JLEB

"Sialan, kalian pasti bersekongkol."

Dan pada akhirnya Hestia pun turut ikut serta dalam acara ejekan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Ini akan sangat mengerikan, saat Naruto dan Hestia saling bekerja, bahkan mungkin raja iblis pun akan langsung menyerah saat dijahili oleh mereka berdua.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan mereka, aura suram terlihat di kepalanya. Maafkan anakmu ini ayah, ibu. Setidaknya itu yang pria dengan rambut merah maroon yang sedang pundung dipojokan gunamkan.

"Kurasa yang paling lucu adalah wajah pelanggan yang kegirangan saat kaichou melayaninya, atau ekspresi gugup dari pelanggan saat menghapi Ryuu-san." Untuk mengganti suasana, Lee pun ikut dalam pembicaraan. Yah, dia selalu bisa mengubah suasana, apapun itu.

"Yah, dan apa-apaan Kitsune itu?! Kalian kira aku rubah apa?" Yah, nama panggilan untuk Naruto adalah kitsune, dan itu adalah keputusan bersama. Hm, keputusan bersama.

"Maa... Maa... Kurasa itu cocok untukmu, apalagi kumis itu sangat mendukung."

Malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan saling bercengkrama bersama, bercanda gurau, saling mengejek. Namun tetap saling mengerti, suasana kekeluargaan sangat kentara diantara mereka, karena itulah mereka selayaknya keluarga. Dan karena itu pula untuk Naruto sendiri...

"Aku akan melindungi tempat ini apapun yang terjadi."

 ** _Line Break_**

Langit malam yang begitu indah, cahaya sang rembulan yang bersinar terang, ditemani oleh jutaan cahaya bintang yang ikut menerangi langit malam.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu menikmati suasana ini. Suasana damai dengan langit dihiasi oleh jutaan cahaya, alunan melodi malam yang berasal dari bitang di sekitarnya yang seakan-akan sedang bernyanyi, memainkan sebuah symphoni yang begitu indah untuk dirinya

Apakah ada yang menikmati malam ini seperti yang aku rasakan?

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, melihat sejenak tulisan yang barusan Naruto buat di layar laptopnya. Menyeringai kecil, memikirkan apa yang ia rencanakan membiatnya mengembangkan seringainya.

Tersenyum senang, rencananya ini akan berjalan sukses, dan itu pasti. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka sungguhan membuatnya bahagia, oh ini akan begitu spektakuler.

Hanya tinggal membuat beberapa scane lagi, dan karyanya ini akan dia berikan pada penerbit.

Berjalan ke arah kasur yang berada di samping meja, kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur itu.

"Mari kita lihat, bagaimana ekspresi kalian saat tahu ternyata aku masih hidup?"

 ** _TBC_**

Huh... akhirnya, setelah bekutat dengan scane di cafe kelar juga. Dan seperti yang di atas, pegawai di cafe tempat Naruto bekerja adalah anggota Hestia Familia, dengan beberapa orang tambahan tentunya. Seperti yang ada di atas, dan maaf kalau kesannya scane di cafe itu dipaksakan, lalu untuk komedinya. Mohon maaf, saya gak terlalu baik membuat komedi.

Untuk yang minta fic satu lagi up, maaf. Itu mungkin masih bisa, tapi waktunya tidak akan menentu. Catatan saya untuk fic itu hilang, karena itu susah. Ditambah, saya juga akan melanjutkan fic Dwi-san, All for One.

Tentu dengan memprioritaskan fic ini, mungkin updatenya 2 Minggu sekali, atau mungkin lebih. Yang pasti saya mau target nih fic tamat dulu, abis itu baru sisanya.

Terakhir, saya minta maaf buat author yang nulis fic _The Girl With One Hope._ Saya mohon maaf telah memasukkan unsur Fic anda kedalam cerita saya tanpa ada persetujuan terlebih dahulu, sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya.

ok segitu aja dulu. Terakhir, tolong berikan review kalian tentang chapter ini. Silahkan flame, karena dengan begitu berarti saya masih banyak-banyak kekurangan.

Ja nee...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto amp; Ichi Ishibumi**_

"Huh... Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yah itu adalah Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada kursi yang saat ini ia duduki.

Nampak di depannya sebuah laptop yang masih menyala, jam juga sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam.

"Pemeriksaan ulang sudah, berarti tinggal ku bawa pada penerbit besok." Mengarahkan kursor mouse pada fitur save yang ada, Naruto lalu mematikan laptopnya dan berbaring di kasur.

"Kurasa dengan ini persiapan telah selesai, saa... Bagaimana kalian akan menanggapi akan hal ini, wahai keluargaku." Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mengatan hal tersebut, ini adalah awal dari rencananya.

Membuat keluarga yang telah membuangnya menyadari bahwa dia masih hidup, rencana yang telah Naruto siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Hanya untuk membuat keluarganya berfikir bahwa mereka telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan alasan bodoh, membuangnya begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kasus yang bahkan mereka tidak ingin tahu alasannya.

Heh, jangan bercanda. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, Naruto malah dianggap buruk. Padahal mungkin, jika Naruto tidak melakukannya. Akan banyak sekali korban, apalagi setelah melihat sebuah perlakuan keji didepan matanya sendiri.

"Huh, untuk apa masih kupikirkan. Itu hanya masa lalu." Untuk sekarang, dia tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi 8 tahun lalu.

Ini adalah rahasianya, rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan apa yang Naruto sebut dengan keluarga. Bahkan Reina sekalipun tidak mengetahui ini, kecuali sang Manager.

Dia adalah seorang pembunuh, bagaimanapun alasan Naruto melakukannya. Naruto tetaplah seorang pembunuh, dan dia tidak akan menyangkal hal itu. Naruto mengakuinya, dia mengakui bahwa dia sudah pernah menghilangkan nyawa delapan tahun lalu.

Tapi, bukankah semua perbuatan ada alasannya?

 _ **Trouble Life**_

 _ **Fourth Chapter: Awal untuk Kisah Baru**_

Berdiri belakang garis kuning, Naruto saat ini tengah menunggu kereta di stasiun. Kantor perusahaan penerbit berada dua kota dari tempatnya tinggal, oleh karena itu lah Naruto pergi ke stasiun.

Kereta lalu tiba, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto masuk. Keadaan di dalam kereta cukup ramai sampai membuatnya harus berdiri bahkan berdesak-desakan, mungkin karena ini hari Minggu banyak yang sedang berlibur.

Di depan Naruto juga terdapat seorang gadis berambut berambut merah twinstail, yang sedari dari sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Maa, Naruto hanya membiarkan hal itu, selagi kegiatan sang gadis tidak mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba kereta sedikit berguncang lalu melambat, membuat Naruto mendorong sang gadis sampai bersandar pada dinding kereta.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Itu murni tidak sengaja." Naruto lalu membenarkan posisinya, meminta maaf juga merupakan hal yang tepat.

"Ck, kau sebaiknya hati-." Sang gadis yang hendak protes seketika terkejut tatlaka melihat wajah orang yang mendorongnya.

Naruto pun sama terkejutnya dengan si gadis, namun untung saja suara pintu kereta yang terbuka berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Etto, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan juga aku harus turun disini, jadi sampai jumpa." Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto keluar dari kereta, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya, ini diluar perkiraannya.

Beralih pada sang gadis yang masih terkejut, bahkan belum menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah keluar dari kereta.

Si gadis baru sadar saat kereta tiba-tiba berguncang kembali, dirinya yang sudah sadar lalu melihat ke sekeliling seperti orang kebingungan.

Gadis itu lalu beralih pada kaca pintu kereta yang tertutup, dan netranya sekali lagi melihat sosok itu. Pemuda yang baru saja mendorongnya secara tidak sengaja itu.

Dengan terburu-buru, si gadis langsung menghubungi seseorang. Raut wajahnya nampak cemas, entah karena kejadian tadi atau karena pemuda tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

TUUUT

"Halo sayang, ada apa?" Sebuah suara lembut lalu terdengar dari ponsel si gadis.

"Kaa-san! Aku... Aku bertemu dengannya kaa-san. Aku bertemu dengannya!" Si gadis nampak menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar cemas.

"Bertemu siapa? Tenangkan dulu dirimu Natsumi-chan... Setelah tenang, baru jelaskan pada kaa-san secara perlahan oke?" Gadis yang baru saja dipanggil Natsumi oleh orang yang sedang dihubunginya, terlihat mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang Natsumi panggil ibunya.

"Sudah tenang? Sekarang jelaskan pada kaa-san, siapa yang baru saja kau temui." Natsumi menghela nafas sejenak, lalu dirinya memegang ponsel dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kaa-san, orang yang kita cari selama ini. Naruto onii-san!"

 **Time Break**

Saat ini pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang whisker itu tengah berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan, setelah tadi dirinya mengunjungi kantor penerbit dan menyerahkan hasil karyanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

"Yah... Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa persediaan makanan, beberapa ramen kurasa tidak buruk."

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, berfikir untuk mengisi waktu luang sejenak sebelum kembali ke rumah. Lagipula hari ini dia sedang luang, jika pun Naruto memustukan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, mungkin dirinya hanya akan bermain game seharian.

SRET

Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah keranjang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pasar swalayan, menghampiri bagian yang menyidiakan ramen lalu mengambil beberapa. "Kurasa beberapa daging, dan sayur juga perlu, lalu stok makana ringan untuk nanti malam. Heh, akan kupastikan malam ini aku dapat melawan Deviljho sendirian!"

Naruto menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk membeli kebutuhannya, saat ini dirinya terlihat sedang menjingjing dua buah kantung plastik sedang yang terisi penuh. Naruto masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan, lalu dirinya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah cafe yang berada di sana. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Naruto, Lalu beranjak kembali setelah mencatat pesanan. Tidak lama pelayan itu datang kembali menghampiri Naruto, lalu pergi kembali setelah meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi cappunico hangat.

 **Time Break**

Beralih pada sepasang suami istri yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil, mereka terlihat mencolok dengan surai yang berbeda warna namun begitu serasi. Dimana si suami memiliki surai pirang dengan jambang yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya, sedangkan perempuan yang saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan bersamanya memiliki rambut lurus berwarna merah cerah.

Mereka berdua nampak serasi, bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang menatap dengan tatapan iri ke arah dua orang itu. Mereka terus berjalan ke arah pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan sambil sesekali bergurau. Namun saat sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk, mereka berdua membualatkan mata. Apa yang berada di depan merekalah yang menjadi penyebabnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan tiga pasang whisker di setiap pipinya. Apalagi wajah yang terlihat begitu identik dengan pria yang berada di depan remaja itu.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, dirinya juga sama terkejutnya dengan sepasang suami istri yang berada di hadapanya. Namun itu tidak lama sebelum seseorang menyenggolnya secara tidak sengaja. Dengan terburu-buru pemuda tersebut langsung beranjak setelah mengucapkan permisi pada sepasang suami istriyang berada di depannya.

Sedangkan untuk sepasang suami istri itu, mereka masih terpaku pada pemuda tadi, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa pemuda yang barusan berada di hadapan mereka telah beranjak pergi. Setelah menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berpapasan dengan mereka tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, kedua orang itu mulai mencari-carinya.

"Minato, yang tadi itu... remaja yang barusan, tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia Minato!" Si wanita dengan rambut merah nampak panik saat dirinya tidak menemukan pemuda yang tadi berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Ya, kau benar Kushina. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Naruto. Apalagi tiga pasang whisker dan wajah yang sangat mirip denganku itu." Laki-laki yang barusan dipanggil dengan nama Minato itu berucap sambil kepalanya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

Lalu pandangan mereka terpaku pada sosok remaja tadi yang hendak membuka pintu taxi, tanpa membuang waktu. Pria dengan rambut yang sama dengan si remaja langsung berlari hendak mengejar pemuda itu, namun dirinya nampak kurang cepat. Taxi yang barusan pemuda itu tumpangi telah melaju.

Kushina lalu menghampiri suaminya itu dengan langkah cepat, setelah berada di samping suaminya, Kushina nampak langsung ditarik oleh Minato menuju mobil yang mereka parkir.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung mengejar mereka mengunakan mobil sebelum kehilangan jejak."

 **Line Break**

Di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen, nampak Naruto yang sedang menghitung uangnnya.

"Ck, uang ku habis hanya untuk taxi."

Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju bangunan apartemen yang berada tepat di belakangnya, namun teleponnya berbunyi sebelum dia sempat memegang knop pintu.

[Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun?]

"Lee kah? Ada apa?"

[Etto... Kau ingat tugas fisika yang Ibiki-sensei berikan Mingu lalu?]

"Sial aku melupalannya!"

[Sudah kuduga kau melupakanya, apa novelmu sudah selesai?]

"Ya, tadi pagi sudah ku kirim ke penerbit. Dan biar ku tebak, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

Tangan Naruto lalu meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya. 'Tidak dikunci, Reina kah?'

[Ahahaha, begitulah. Jadi, bolehkah aku mampir ke apartemenmu?]

"Dasar, kau ini. Jangan lupa bawa konsol gamu mu, saatnya melawan Alatreon."

[Wakatta]

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kemudian dirinya menautkan kedua alisnya saat garis pandangnya menagkap ada dua pasang sepatu perempuan. 'Yang kanan aku yakin milik Reina, tapi satu lagi aku tidak tahu siapa.'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung menuju ruang tengah. Lalu dirinya mendapati Reina sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis dengan surai hitam sebahu.

"Fuku-kaichou?" Kedua gadis yang sedang berbincang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka sesaat setelah Naruto bersuara.

"Ah Naruto, okaeri." Reina langsung menyambut Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tadi berucap, sedangkan gadis yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya hanya menundukan kepala.

"Etto, bisa jelaskan kenapa fuku-kaichou juga berada disini?"

"Emmm... Kalau tidak salah, saat aku tadi ingin mengambil makanan di apartemenmu, lalu aku lihat Sona sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen. Jadi kau pasti tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya." Gadis dengan surai panjang itu menjelaskan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh bibir dan pandangan seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Dan kau dengan jujur mengatakan ingin mengambil makanan dariku..." Ucap Naruto sambil dirinya berjalan menuju dapur lalu meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi dia tenteng.

"Te he..."

"Te he janai yoo."

"Ah Naruto, bisa tolong bawakan cemilan?"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang tuan rumah disini" Naruto lalu meletakkan nampang yang baru saja dia bawa dari dapur.

"Banyak sekali, kau ingin membuat berat badan kami naik?" Tanya Reina dengan tangan yang telah mengambil satu kue yang berada di nampan itu, sedangkan Sona hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara keduanya.

"Hah kau ini, Lee akan berkunjung. Jadi sekalian saja." Naruto membalas pertanyaan dari Reina tadi dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada layar ponsel di genggamannya.

"Lee, pemuda berambut magkok itu?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Naruto datang Sona bersuara.

"Ya, katanya dia ingin mengerjakan tugas fisika yang diberikan Ibiki–sensei minggu lalu." Setelah mengatan itu Naruto beranjak kembali menuju pintu masuk.

"Ck ck, kau belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurumu minggu lalu Naruto. Bagaimana kau ini, contohlah Sona dia selalu mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu ditengah kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS."

"Ya ya, dan aku yakin kau juga belum mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan Mei-sensei minggu lalu."

Naruto lalu kembali keruang tamu dengan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut mangkok dibelakangnya. Dirinya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Reina, dan gadis itu menghiraukannya dengan tangan yang memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot mengerjakannya jika ada kau." Dengan tanpa dosa Reina mengatakan itu seolah sudah terbiasa, atau mungkin memang sudah biasa.

"Dasar, Lee tunggku sebentar. Aku akan mengambil buku dulu di kamar. Duduklah dulu bersama yang lainnya." Setelah mengatan demikian Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya, meninggalkan tiga orang di ruangan tengah.

"Etto... Fuku-kaichou, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Lee.

"Ah! Baru saja aku ingat, aku ingin menyerahkan undangan yang dititipkan kepala sekolah kepadaku untuk Naruto." Muingkin karena terlalu larut dalam perbincangan dengan Reina, Sona melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari.

"Undanga dari kepala sekolah? Kejuaran lagi?" Kali ini nampak Reina ikut dalam permbicaraan.

"Aku juga kurang tahu, tapi nampaknya seperti itu." Jawab Sona

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang dengan buku serta alat tulisnya, dirinya lalu merapikan meja dan kursi yang berada di ruangan itu. Setelah siap mereka lalu memulai kegiatan belajar kelompok itu, ya Sona juga turut serta dalam kegiatan itu. Sebenarnya gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek itu hendak pergi, namun Naruto memintanya untuk membantu belajar. Dan tentu saja dirinya tidak bisa menolak tawaran itu, kapan lagi Sona akan mendapat kesempatan langka ini. Bahkan Reina juga membawa buku catatan matematikanya.

"Yatta... Akhirnya selesai juga." Reina nampak merentangkan kedua tanganya ke atas, dan terlihat juga beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman yang kosong.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau yang paling kelelahan disini." Ucap Naruto sambil tangannya merapihkan buku juga sampah yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

"Hei, aku juga bekerja keras disini!" Protes Reina seolah kerja kerasnya tidak dihargai.

"Ya, kau bekerja kerja keras. Dengan HANYA menyalin apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona!" Balas Naruto dengan nada ketus.

"Tetap saja itu juga kerja keras!" Sseolah tidak mau kalah, Reina juga membalas perkataan Naruto dengan nada yang sama. Keduanya lalu saling berpandangan kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya masing-masing ke arah berlawanan.

Sementara kedua orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu, nampak memandang interaksi antara Naruto dan Reina dengan sebulir keringat di dahi mereka. 'Padahal di sekolah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.' Kira-kira seperti itu lah yang ada di dalam benak Lee dan Sona.

"Hah sudahlah. Lee, kau membawanya?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun." Jawab Lee mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ok, kalau begitu kau yang menjadi tank." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Lee, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan konsol gamenya.

"Hm, tank kah...? Kurasa Gun Lance type Dragon akan cocok untuk melawan Alatreon." Begitu pula dengan Lee, dirinya juga mengeluarkan konsol game dari tas yang dia bawa.

"Naruto, aku juga ingin ikut!" Pinta Reina setelah mengerti dengan apa yang dibahas oleh Naruto dan Lee.

"Hm? Baiklah, kau tahu apa yang perlu kau lakukan kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Saat ketiga remaja itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, seorang gadis dengan kacamata dilupakan disana. Terlihat juga sebuat perempatan di dahi gadis itu, menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah kesal saat ini.

"Hah..." Sona nampak mengatur nafasnya untuk menenagkan diri, ok Sona jaga imagemu.

"Etto... Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian." Ketiga remaja itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan mereka baru sadar bahwa ada seorang lagi di ruangan ini yang dilupakan.

"Ah Sona maafkan kami." Setelah sadar bahwa dia melupakasn seseorang, Reina dengan cepat meminta maaf.

"Heh, kau juga bermain game Monster Hunter?" Reina kemuadian terkejut setelah melihat apa yang berada di genggaman sang Fuku-kaichounya itu, sebuah konsol game yang sama dengan mereka.

"Maa... Terkadang aku juga memainkannya saat sedang senggang."

"Hm, Sona. Bisa kau menjadi backup? Menggunakan busur atau senapan?" Naruto tidak ingin bertanya yang tidak penting lainnya, seperti sejak kapan kau memainkannya, atau heh... ternyata kau juga sama.

"Tidak masalah."

"Yosh! Saatnya menangkap Blazing Black Dragon, Alatreon! Dan kali ini akan kupastikan kita mendapat semua equipmentnya." Maa... Kapan lagi bisa bermain game bersama wakil ketua OSIS, tentu Naruto menjadi bersemangat.

"OOOUUU!!!"

 **Time Skip**

Saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, waktu berlalu begitu saja. Naruto tidak menyangka akan bermain selama ini, mereka berempat terus bermain sampai jam delapan malam. Entah berapa banyak monster yang telah dilawan. Yang pasti, Naruto telah mendapatkan dua set equipment Alatreon lengkap dengan semua senjatanya yang telah diupgrade.

"Waktu akan berlalu denga cepat jika kau menikmatinya kah...?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari terbaik untuknya, ya tidak terlalu baiknya juga. Karena bagaimanapun. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan orang yang dia sebut keluarga. Dan bagaimana bisa dalam satu hari dirinya bertemu dengan hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya, kebetulankah?

Tapi jika pun memang kebetulan belaka, entah kenapa dirinya masih tidak dapt menerimanya. Pertama adiknya, kemudian kedua orang tuanya. Besok apa? Dirinya bertabrakan dengan kakaknya di trotoar, lalu adiknya ternyata menjadi kakak kelasnya?

"Huh, dengan begini rencaku gagal." Naruto lalu memejankan matanya, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"Kadang kala tidak semua hal sesuai dengan apa yang akan kau rencanakan. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi ku rasa ini benar."

"Maa... seperti dalam lagu."

what ever will be will be...

Semua kemungkinan masih dapat terjadi, maka dari itu. Aku hanya perlu menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

.

Yo, bagaimana kabar kalian? Ku harap sehat.

Dan maaf jika up terlalu lama sama banyak typo, jujur aku sedang mengalami WB. Itu saja.

Jika kalian beranggapan chapter kali ini gaje pun silahkan, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Terakhir, terimasih jika kalian sudah membaca cerita gaje ku ini. Sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih.

OK, itu saja

See you...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto & Ichi Ishibumi

Trouble Life

Chapter 5

 **Haruskah?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matematika, pelajaran yang aku yakin dibenci oleh sembilan puluh persen pelajar di dunia. Dan aku membenarkan itu, lihat saja wajah orang-orang di kelas ini saat mereka mendengar kata ulangan matematika.

Wajah pucat pasi, rona kehidupan yang memutar, getaran hebat pada tubuh mereka, mata membola, keringat yang mulai bercucuran dan ekspresi syok lainnya. Yah, aku rasa itu wajar. Lagipula sebelumnya tidak ada pemberitahuan jika hari ini akan diadakan tes.

"Baiklah anak-anak, waktu kalian mengerjakan adalah satu jam. Dihitung dari awal aku masuk kelas," dan demikian, perkataan dari guru bernama Ibiki itu sukses membuat seluruh murid di kelas ini panik. Itu artinya kami hanya mempunyai waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Namun kepanikan itu tidak lama, hanya berlangsung sekitar lima menit. Sebelum akhirnya semua murid di kelas ini terdiam sambil kepala mereka menunduk, menatap kertas ulangan yang berada di depan mereka. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba aura di kelas ini berubah berat.

 _'Saatnya menjalankan rencana Ghost Protocol!'_

 _Ghost Protocol_ , atau Protokol Hantu adalah rencana dimana tidak boleh ada sedikitpun suara. Sebuah rencana yang mana perlu latihan ekstra untuk merasakan tatapan dari orang lain tanpa melihatnya dan membaca gerakan tangan.

Catatan, rencana ini dijalankan hanya jika ada suatu hal berbahaya yang muncul secara mendadak. Seperti saat ini, sebuah ulangan matematika tanpa ada pemberitahuan dulu.

' _Maa... Meskipun terdengar keren, tetap saja ini curang namamya.'_

Ya, _Ghost Protocol_ hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk menutupi rencana yang sesungguhnya.

 _'Tapi karena ini lah suasana kelas menjadi hidup.'_

Secara tiba-tiba aku merasakan sedang diperhatikan. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke samping kanan, dimana terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapku. Mataku kemudian bergulir, memperhatikan pada jari tangan kirinya yang sedang memberikan tanda.

 _'Nomer dua puluh lima kah...'_

Secara cepat aku kemudian membaca soal yang dimaksud. Memperhatikan kata demi kata, berkonsentrasi semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan seluruh informasi yang ada.

 _'So... Soal ini?!'_

Pandanganku kemudian beralih kembali pada pemuda tadi, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di depannya.

Kemudian pandangan kami bertemu, lalu aku mengangguk. Memberikannya sinyal untuk melihat ke bawah. Dimana jari tangan kananku tengah terbuka, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Setelah mendapat respon dari pemuda itu, aku kembali berkutat pada kertas ulangan di atas mejaku ini. Waktu hanya tersisa lima belas menit, dan tinggal sepuluh soal yang tersisa.

 _'Khe, kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan!_ ' dengan semangat membara, tanganku kembali mengisi kembali jawaban yang kosong. Dengan situasi kelas yang mulai menegang, ditambah tatapan semua orang yang semakin berat.

Dan kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Naruto _-teme_! Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu, hah!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dengan cepat mencekik leher Naruto.

"Tu... Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan?" jawab Naruto dengan tangan yang meronta-ronta.

"Nomer dua puluh lima itu! Kenapa kau memberikan jawaban yang salah, hah!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari orang di depannya. Naruto kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu melepaskan cekikan nya dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelang.

"Hehe... Hehehe... Hahahahaha! Tentu saja karena itu soal yang mudah, bodoh! Apa-apaan kau ini, itu hanya menghitung sebuah volume bola. Bukankah tadi pagi kau menanyakannya, hah!"

Dengan cepat Naruto memukul pemuda tadi, dan menginjak-injak kepala pemuda tersebut. Dengan perempatan di dahinya dan emosi yang memuncak.

"Na... naruto, tunggu... Jangan... Jangan injak lagi... ahhh... aaaaaaahhhhhhh."

Dan kejadian tersebut sukses membuat seisi kelas meneteskan keringat.

'Ternyata dia _masokis_!'

.

.

.

"Hah, melelahkan sekali. Apa-apaan hari ini, hari menghancurkan otak sedunia? Kenapa juga semua mata pelajaran harus mengadakan ulangan."

Berjalan di trotoar, dengan banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang. Pandangan Naruto lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Seringai muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat laki-laki yang tengah bermesraan di depannya itu. Mempercepat langkah kakinya, Naruto kemudian berjalan sejajar dengan sepasang kekasih itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia menyapa si laki-laki.

"Yo, Saji. Sedang kencan?"

Kedua orang itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang remaja berambut pirang yang berjalan di samping mereka.

"Na... Naruto, begitulah. Seperti yang kau lihat," dengan gugup pemuda dengan nama Saji itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Souka..."

Hening beberapa saat, suasana canggung kentara sekali diantara mereka. Ralat, hanya sepasang kekasih itu saja yang merasakannya. Sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi, Naruto masih tetap berjalan di samping sepasang kekasih itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 _'Orang ini, kenapa dia muncul disaat yang tidak tepat begini!_ ' dengan wajah menunduk, Saji menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tengah kesal.

Sementara gadis yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengannya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Gadis tersebut juga menundukkan wajahnya, tapi bukan karena kesal. Melainkan ekspresi malu yang tengah dia sembunyikan.

"Tunggu, Meguri _-san_?" gadis di samping Saji kemudian menoleh sekali lagi, menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ha... Ha'i, Uzumaki _-san_ ," dengan nada gugup gadis itu kemudian menjawab, berusaha tersenyum walaupun terlihat dipaksanakan. Ya, bagaimanapun dirinya merasa malu sendiri.

"Ternyata Meguri- _san_ , kah..." gadis itu lalu memasang wajah bingung, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya lagi.

"Etto... Memangnya kenapa jika aku, Uzumaki- _san_?" seringai di wajah Naruto semakin melebar, _'Umpan telah dimakan!'_

"Aku kira kau Niruma- _san_. Hora, kemarin aku melihat Saji berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya ke arah taman kota."

Dengan tanpa dosa Naruto mengatakan itu. Membuat laki-laki di sampinya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi syok yang kentara dan si gadis yng menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian hanya seringai lebar yang terpatri di wajah pemuda dengan surai pirang itu yang Saji dapat saat menatapnya.

"Gawat! Aku akan terlambat. Kalau begitu aku duluan Meguri-san. Dan semoga beruntung, Saji," dengan cepat Naruto meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Melewatkan kejadian berikutnya yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto ingin mengasihani remaja dengan surai coklat itu.

Setelah Naruto berlalu menjauh, Saji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan tangannya digenggam terlalu kuat. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sang kekasih yang tengah menunduk dengan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Saji-kun!" seketika aura menyeramkan itu menghilang, digantikan oleh senyum cerah dengan _background_ bunga bermekaran yang mengembang di wajah cantik perempuan dengan surai merah gelap itu.

Tetapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang berada dipangkuan gadis itu, sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball yang terbuat dari kayu dengan beberapa paku menancap.

"Tu... Tunggu, Tomoe- _chan_. Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Tome- _chan_!"

"AAARRRGGG!"

"Ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, apa?! Pelayan lagi?"

Saat ini di ruang istirahat Hestia's Familia tengah di adakan rapat, dengan orang-orang yang melingkari meja.

" _Sono touri!_ Kita akan melakukan acara itu lagi." Seperti biasa sang Manager tengah memimpin rapat sebelum cafe dibuka kembali.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa?" dengan wajah frustasi pemuda yang baru saja sampai itu bertanya pada sang Manajer.

"Hm, bagaimana ya... Respon yang kita dapat atas acara Minggu lalu bisa dibilang bagus. Dan setelah dipikirkan kembali, aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi acara mingguan. Dan, lumayan untuk tunjangan hari tua nanti. Hehehe..." Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Hestia barusan bagaikan angin lalu, terlalu pelan untuk dapat didengar orang lain.

 _'Loli-baba ini sudah gila. Bagus dari mananya, aku bahkan hampir mati dikerubungi para perempuan.'_

"Tunggu, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Naruto kemudian bertanya pada pegawai yang lainnya, memastikan yang lainnya.

"Um, aku rasa tidak masalah."

"Meskipun merepotkan jadi kurasa ok."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah keputusan Manager."

"Me... Meskipun malu, ta... Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Tidak ada penolakan dari para pegawai perempuan, jadi Naruto tinggal memastikan pegawai laki...

 _'Sudah aku kira...'_

"Naruto, apa yang kau tunggu. Cepatlah ganti bajumu!"

Naruto menatap Welf dengan swetdrop, ia tahu tahu kenapa orang itu begitu bersemangatnya.

 _'Apalagi jika bukan karena wanita.'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Wajah itu, tidak salah lagi. Natsumi,'_ aku berucap dalam hati saat melihat seorang pelanggan yang sedang duduk.

Rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat _twinstail,_ mata violet yang bersinar lembut. Dilihat bagaimana pun dia masuk dalam _kategori akagami bishoujo._

Tunggu, aku rasa itu tidak ada. Bukankah yang benar _kinpatsu bishoujo,_ tapi rambutnya berwarna merah. Ah, masa bodo!

Dan bagian terburuknya, aku sendiri yang harus melayaninya. Pegawai yang lain tengah sibuk saat ini, mungkin karena acara yang sedang diselenggarakan ini.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi. Semua akan terbongkar juga pada akhirnya."

Berjalan ke arah meja yang sedang ditempati oleh adikku itu. Membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat makanan yang dia pesan. Dan mencoba tersenyum sealami mungkin.

" _Ojou-sama,_ silahkan. Pesanan Anda," aku kemudian meletakkan pesanannya di atas mejanya. Lalu matanya berpapasan denganku, membuat pandangan kami bertemu. Yang dengan seketika membuat Natsumi menatap wajahku.

"Apakah ada pesanan lain, _ojou-sama_?" aku tahu gadis di depanku ini akan terkejut, tapi untuk sekarang sebaiknya hiraukan saja

"Na... Naruto... Onii... Chan?" dia memanggilku dengan suara lemah. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Empat tahun?

" _Ha'i_ , _ojou-sama._ Ada hal lain yang Anda inginkan?"

"Kau..."

"Hah?"

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, Naruto _nii-chan_!" suaranya lumayan keras hingga dapat didengar oleh orang lain. Dan tentu saja perkataannya barusan berhasil menyita perhatian.

PRANG

Dan suara benda-benda berjatuhan menghiasi suasana dalam _cafe_ itu

 _'Hah... Masalah lagi.'_

.

.

.

Di depannya saat ini duduk sang adik, Namikaze Natsumi. Naruto dan adiknya saat ini sedang berada di ruang ganti. Ya, sang Manajer mengizinkan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, hiks... Naruto _onii-chan_ , hiks..."

Dan di sinilah letak masalahnya. Sang adik terus-menerus menangis sambil tidak hentinya berucap demikian. Karena itu juga Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri, salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya adalah tidak bisa melihat seorang perempuan menangis. Apalagi yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, sudahlah _Imouto yo_. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih hidup. Jadi berhentilah menangis," sebesar apapun kebecian Naruto pada keluarganya. Namun entah kenapa, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bisa, bahkan barang sedikitpun membenci adiknya.

Gadis dengan rambut merah itu lalu menatap wajah Naruto dengan linangan air mata. Dan Naruto membenci itu, membuat adik kesayangannya menangis.

Yah, Naruto benci keluarga yang telah membuangnya. Dia Bahkan membenci orang-orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal-hal negatif tentang dirinya setelah kasus itu. Dan Natsumi adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

' _Tapi kenapa hatiku menolak untuk berfikir membencinya...?'_ setidaknya itu yang Naruto katakan dalam hati. Naruto terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar sang adik yang tengah memeluknya.

Tidak, Naruto sadar tindakan dari adiknya. Namun dirinya tidak membalas, membiarkan sang adik untuk memeluk tubuhnya sambil terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Kedua jari tangan Naruto terkepal. Tubuhnya memaksa untuk membalas perlakuan dari adiknya, tapi pikirannya dengan keras menolak itu. Saat ini egonya lebih kuat daripada hatinya. Karena itu pula, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang adik, membuat sang empunya kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kau puas? Setelah tahu aku masih hidup apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberitahu mereka lalu mencoba membunuhku kembali?" Natsumi menatap Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak, tindakan sebelumnya dari Naruto juga membuatnya terkejut, tapi perkataan dari kakaknya barusan berhasil melukai hatinya.

Natsumi kembali menangis, bahkan terdengar isakan dari gadis itu. Hatinya tidak terima atas perlakuan dan perkataan dari kakaknya. Tapi mulutnya kelu, tubuhnya menolak untuk menyanggah perbuatan orang di depannya.

"Jika hanya itu yang kau inginkan. Sebaiknya kau kembali, aku tidak mempunyai waktu hanya untuk membahas sesuatu seperti itu," Naruto kemudian berbalik, menghiraukan adiknya yang masih tetap menangis.

GREB

Namun sebelum dirinya melangkah, sesuatu menabrak punggungnya.

Natsumi kembali memeluk sang kakak. Tidak, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan sang kakak pergi lagi. Hatinya menolak. Karena itulah, Natsumi memberanikan diri untuk menahan Naruto.

"Tidak... Bukan seperti itu... Hiks, aku sudah lama mencarimu, _nii-chan_... Kami ingin-"

GREB

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa kalian membuangku?! Untuk apa kalian mencariku jika sebelumnya membuangku?! Jawab aku kenapa!" dengan cepat Naruto berbalik, mencengkeram kedua bahu adiknya.

Hatinya sakit, pikirannya memaksa untuk membenci sang adik. Tapi hatinya terus saja menolak, dirinya semakin sakit setelah membentak adiknya itu yang kembali menangis.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak! Kumohon dengarkan aku! Bukan seperti itu, kami ingin meminta maaf kepadamu... Hiks, aku... Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu... Hiks," gadis itu berteriak, dirinya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa sebelumnya kalian membuangku? Menurut kalian permintaan maaf saja sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa benci ini. Kalian kira-"

"Kalau begitu kau dapat melakukan hal yang sama padaku," ucap Natsumi memotong perkataan kakaknya, matanya bergetar. Menatap lurus mata Naruto yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau dapat membunuhku jika memang itu dapat menghilangkan rasa bencimu!" Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau kira dengan membunuhmu dapat menghilangkan rasa benciku? Heh, terlalu sederhana untuk semua penderitaan yang aku dapat."

Lagi, Natsumi kembali terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Setidaknya biarkan aku menyiksamu. Mungkin itu akan menghilangkan sedikit rasa benciku."

Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah cantiknya, membuat _make up_ yang dia kenakan terlihat kusam. Matanya yang sudah agak lebam masih memandang Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi..."

Natsumi kemudian membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan hal yang membuatnya membulatkan mata adalah, air mata yang juga mengalir di wajah kakaknya saat wajah itu kembali terangkat. Memperlihatkan linangan air mata di kedua pelupuk mata biru sang kakak.

"Tapi meskipun begitu... Meskipun aku berfikir untuk membencimu... Hati ini menolaknya. Sesuatu di dalam diriku menolak untuk membencimu, bahkan hanya untuk berfikir membencimu saja. Dan ketika melihatmu menangis... Rasanya sebagian dari diriku menghilang."

Gadis berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata demikian, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada kakaknya.

Bukan sebuah perlakuan kasar, ok mungkin sedikit. Tapi, balasan yang dia dapat dari kakaknya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Memang benar, selama dia mengenal kakaknya itu. Tidak pernah sedikitpun Natsumi diperlakukan dengan kasar.

Tapi setidaknya, setelah semua yang dia lakukan terhadap kakaknya empat tahun lalu. Pengucilan, pembullyan bahkan dia pernah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang Natsumi yakin sangat berpengaruh pada mental kakaknya itu.

Dan Natsumi merutuki kebodohannya empat tahun lalu, mendengarkan ucapan orang lain padahal dia tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu dirinya hanyalah seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun.

"Untukmu aku masih dapat mengerti. Saat itu kau hanyalah seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun yang begitu rentan. Tapi untuk kedua orang itu... Maaf saja, bahkan jika kau dan kakak bersujud sekalipun. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka."

Keheningan terjadi diantara kakak-beradik itu. Natsumi masih memeluk tubuh Naruto, menghiraukan perkataan dari kakaknya berusan. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah untuk berada lebih lama bersama kakak kesayangannya ini.

Tangan Naruto terangkat, mencoba untuk mengusap surai merah adiknya. Tidak ada penolakan dari sang adik, justru Natsumi nampak menikmati perlakuan dari kakaknya.

"Tapi setelah empat tahun berlalu... Kau masih tetap menata rambutmu seperti ini? Seperti anak kecil saja."

Naruto lalu meringis saat merasakan sebuah cubitan di perutnya. Dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah sang adik yang masih dengan senantiasa memeluknya.

 _'Yah, tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya hanya tinggal memikirkan yang lainnya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo yo... Minna genki?

Saya kembali, setelah berkutat dengan beberapa hal.

Baik, saya akan bahas beberapa hal. Pertama word, bukannya gak ingin ditambah atau apa. Tapi jika 2k saja kualitas tulisan saya masih jelek, bagaimana jika ditambah?

Intinya saya masih akan berkutat antara 2-3k jika kualitas saya meningkat, word bisa ditambahkan.

Kemudian pair. Ayolah, masih terlalu awal. Memang sampai sekarang saya memperlihatkan kedekatan Naruto ama Sona, tapi siapa tahu nanti kan? Bisa aja sama bibinya, atau bahkan adiknya itu.

Lalu cerita satunya yang My Life, entahlah. Untuk sekarang masih balum terpikirkan. Dan The Messenger, saya memang ada rencana buat _multi chapter_ tapi gimana nanti saja.

Dan yap, konflik keluarga dimulai dari chapter ini dengan sedikit pembukaan yang saya rasakan dan alami beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Akhirnya gantung? Sengaja, biar lebih mudah buat nulis _next chapter_ nanti. Maaf juga jika feel-nya kurang, kemampuan saya baru hanya sampai di titik itu.

Ok itu saja dari saya... Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak...

Jaa ne...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto & Ichi Ishibumi**_

 _Trouble Life_

 **Warning: OC, typo, alur mainstream, dll**

 _Chapter 6_

 _Alasan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau baru saja bertemu dengan adik kandungmu dan belum memberitahu padaku?" Reina terlihat sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki kanan yang disilangkan ke atas.

Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah melakukan duduk _seiza._ Ilusi aura hitam nampak di belakan gadis itu.

"Tunggu, bukannya aku barusan-."

"Diam!"

Dengan seketika pemuda itu membungkam mulutnya, wajahnya tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap sang perempuan.

 _'Kenapa juga aku yang harus dimarahi disini?'_

 **GYUUUT**

" _Ittai_!" rasa sakit pemuda itu rasakan pada bagian pipi. Pelakunya adalah gadis di hadapannya.

"Tatap wajahku saat aku sedang bicara!" wajahnya dipalingkan secara paksa, membuat kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertatap langsung. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana cara dia mengenalimu? Apa reaksi yang kau keluarkan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat jelaskan secara singkat dan jelas!"

Pertanyaan beruntun gadis itu keluarkan, membuat sang remaja memegangi kepalanya. _'Barusan itu pertanyaan?"_

" **Cepatlah!** "

Bulu kuduk pemuda itu serentak berdiri, nada dingin nan menusuk masuk ke gendang telinganya. Memberikan sensasi merinding pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"In ... Intinya, aku memaafkan apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku dulu _."_

"Tunggu, _memaafkan_?" nampaknya suara yang tertahan dari mulut pemuda itu masih dapat didengar oleh Reina.

"Ya ... Begitulah. Dan Reina, apakah kau sedang _datang bulan_ -."

 **JLEB**

Sebuah garpu melayang dengan cepat dan menancap tepat di bawahnya. Membuat remaja berambut pirang itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hah ... Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pola pikirmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memaafkan kedua orang tua mu sedangkan adikmu dapat kau maafkan," jemari gadis itu memijit dengan lembut keningnya.

"Haruskah ku jelaskan?" kepalanya menunduk, nada yang dia gunakan juga ikut berubah. Ekspresi wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya.

Gadis itu tahu, Reina tahu kenapa remaja di hadapannya bereaksi seperti itu. Tiga tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk mereka berdua saling memahami masing-masing.

Dengan perlahan tangannya terulur, mengusap poni rambut pemuda di hadapannya. Memperlihatkan raut wajah yang bercampur dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Reina masih dengan senantiasa mengusap rambut pemuda pirang itu. Memcoba untuk memberikan perasaan tenang, setidaknya untuk dapat membuat Naruto menceritakan alasannya.

"Bagaimana kalau bantal paha? Itu selalu berhasil membuat perasaanmu lebih baik," gadis itu menepuk pahanya yang berbalut sebuah dress putih yang ia kenakan.

Naruto langsung menurunkan kepalanya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dengan bantalan paha seorang gadis. Kepalanya menghadap ke atas, membuat sekali lagi kedua iris itu saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tangan gadis itu terulur kembali, mengusap dengan lembut rambut tidak karuan dari pemuda di pangkuannya. Wajah cantik itu memandang lembut raut muka yang mulai terlihat tenang dari pemuda itu.

Kenyamanan Naruto rasakan. Perasaan mulai menghangat, matanya terpejam. Menikmati setiap usapan yang gadis itu lakukan. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan."

"Apa yang kau katakan. Tiga tahun waktu yang cukup untukku memahami dirimu."

"Dan juga, kau sudah lupa? Tidak ada rahasia, kita sudah berjanji. Kau sendiri yang selalu mengatakan untuk saling berbagi beban. Tapi justru dirimu lah yang selalu menanggung beban, baik milikmu maupun milik orang lain."

"Setidaknya katakan padaku. Kau membuat perasaanku sakit, tahu."

Ekspresi lucu terlihat dari wajah cantik itu. Pipinya mengembung tanda kesal. Tapi hanya kikikan yang Naruto keluarkan, " _Mou ..._ kau selalu saja begitu," Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang semula menyentuh wajah Reina

"Aku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberitahu mu," lagi, ekspresi wajah pemuda itu kembali berubah. Dan Reina tahu apa arti raut wajah itu. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Naruto perlihatkan kepada orang. Sebuah ekspresi dari bentuk kesedihan pemuda itu yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang pernah melihatnya.

"Kau pasti tahu pekerjaan kedua orang tuaku?" Reina mengangguk, merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah, Ayahmu seorang _CEO_ perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi. Dan Ibumu seorang manajer dari sebuah _group_ _idol_ ," Naruto tersenyum atas jawaban

"Begitulah, dan oleh sebab itu aku tidak dapat memaafkan mereka." Reina memandang bingung Naruto. Memang benar dirinya sudah mengenal pemuda ini selama tiga tahun. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya diberitahu perihal keluarganya.

"Hah ... Sebenarnya kasus ku di masa lalu adalah hal yang umum terjadi. Orang tua yang mengabaikan anaknya karena pekerjaan. Kami bertiga diperlakukan sama saat masa kecil, diabaikan orang tua. Mereka terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh. Bahkan untuk sekedar menghadiri kunjungan orang tua ... Meskipun yah, mereka masih memberikan uang bulanan pada kami. Tapi jelas itu terasa berbeda dibandingkan dengan kehadiran mereka."

Dengan lembut Reina mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah pemuda itu. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto, sangat mengerti. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dirinyalah orang yang paling dekat dengan remaja ini.

"Tapi ku rasa, aku dan adikku cukup beruntung. Saat itu kakak mengerti dengan keadan keluarga. Jadi, sebisa mungkin dia meluangkan waktu sekolahnya untuk mengasuhku dan adikku. Mungkin itu adalah masa-masa paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Kami bertiga selalu bersama, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar tidur. Oh, aku ingat hari dimana dia datang ke kelas dengan keadaan kacau untuk menghadiri kunjungan orang tua."

Reina tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Setidaknya masih ada kenangan indah dalam diri pemuda ini.

"Namun itu tidak lama. Saat menginjak kelas sebelas SMA, dia mendapat surat rekomendasi dari sekolah di Amerika. Tentu saja kakakku menolaknya, namun kedua orang tua bodoh tidak mengerti. Mereka memaksa kakak untuk menerimanya, bahkan sampai mengancamnya."

"Saat itu umurku enam tahun, dan aku mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan. Waktuku aku habiskan untuk bermain bersama adik perempuan ku. Bahkan aku pernah dijuluki _siscon_ saat SMP. Tidak, aku memang sudah dicap demikian di sekolah. Dan karena kakak melanjutkan studi di sana, jadi terkadang dia datang saat libur musim panas."

"Selebihnya kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Aku terlibat kasus pembunuhan saat akan mengambil uang bulanan di bank. Berita menyebar dengan cepat, jelas sekali diskriminasi aku rasakan sebelumnya. Dan karena aku merupakan anak dari orang dengan status tinggi, jelas sekali kasusku mencemarkan nama baik mereka."

"Kemudian para orang tua bodoh itu ... Dengan tidak pedulinya mereka masih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Mereka mengacuhkan seorang anak yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan mental. Bahkan, dengan jelasnya mereka menjauhkan hal-hal yang berharga dariku."

"Adikku saat itu masihlah seorang anak kecil yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya. Jadi, saat dirinya tiba-tiba mendapat apa yang dia nantikan. Tentu saja dengan mudah anak itu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya."

"Aku pikir itu puncak penderitaan ku, saat semua hal yang aku miliki direbut dengan paksa. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka tidak puas hanya dengan merebut apa yang aku miliki saja. Dengan egoisnya, tanpa tahu atau mungkin memang tidak ingin tahu. Mereka membuat rencana membunuhku. Bersandiwara untuk memainkan mental anak kecil bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kedua orang bodoh itu merekayasa sebuah kecelakaan untuk menyingkirkan ku."

"Tapi setidaknya, dengan itu aku terbebas dari siksaan mental. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak atas kejadian itu."

Wajah prihatin juga khawatir Reina keluarkan, waktu yang telah mereka berdua habiskan membuatnya ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Karena itu juga, air mata keluar dari mata indah miliknya.

"Dipikiran mereka hanya ada pekerjaan, pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan. Tidakkah sekalipun mereka berpikir untuk memberikan waktuny? Meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk sekedar mengecup kening kami saat tidur. Aku ... Aku hanya ingin mereka-."

 **GREB**

"Cukup ... Sudah cukup. Aku mengerti," air mata memang tidak keluar dari pemuda ini. Tapi Reina tahu, dibalik itu. Sebuah rasa sakit tengah ditahan Naruto. Tidak perlu sebuah tangisan untuk membuat gadis itu mengerti tentang remaja ini.

Naruto mengeluh, maka dia sedang bersedih. Dari luar memang Naruto terlihat lebih kuat dari pemuda seumurannya, baik itu dalam segi fisik maupun mental. Tapi alasan di atas sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tahu Naruto sedang bersedih.

"Jangan menahannya. Kau bebas melepaskan semuanya, Naruto." Bisikan itu mengalun dari mulut gadis yang tengah memeluknya. Dengan perlahan tangan Naruto mulai mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Reina, kemudian air mata mengalir dengan perlahan dari pemuda itu.

Tidak ada isakan, yang terdengar hanya melodi dari berbagai suara binatang malam dan suara angin yang berhembus dengan pelan.

Sang Rembulan yang bersinar dengan anggunnya. Ditemani para bintang yang bersinar di tengah gelapnya langit.

Suasana yang seolah sudah diatur untuk menemani kedua remaja itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit bingung dengan hubungan kita?"

"Dan apa itu, Naruto?

"Satu waktu kita adalah teman, di waktu lainnya kita lebih dari sekedar teman. Terkadang kita bersikap acuh satu sama lain, namun saling peduli lebih dari apapun di waktu yang sama. Kita selalu membuat masing-masing dari kita merasa sangat spesial. Tapi tidak jarang juga kita memperlakukan masing-masing seperti tidak pernah mengenal sama sekali."

Keduanya masih mendekap satu sama lain, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Suatu waktu mereka berdua terlihat seperti selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Dilain waktu pula mereka bersikap layaknya orang asing pada satu sama lain.

"Naruto ..."

Namanya diucapkan dengan lembut, suara yang terdengar begitu tenang merasuki gendang telinganya. Suara yang diucap oleh gadis dengan surai hitam itu mengalun menciptakan melodi yang bercampur dengan orkestra alam.

"Tidak perlu sebuah status untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang kita jalani. Hanya harus menikmatinya. Jika hanya dengan begini sudah membuat kita merasa lebih dari kata nyaman, untuk apa sebuah label kekasih? Lagipula kita mengetahui perasaan masing-masing lebih dari apapun bukan? _Hora_ , kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

" _Tidak penting ada atau tidaknya sebuah status. Jika kita merasa nyaman dengannya. Berarti itulah yang kau butuhkan."_

Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan, seulas senyum menawan yang terpatri di wajah mereka. Seolah-olah menikmati suasana malam yang terlihat seperti sudah diatur untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian bayangkan, situasi dimana kantin sekolah yang berubah menjadi medan perang?

Para peserta didik yang bertingkah seperti seorang _spartan._ Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh makanan yang hanya bisa diperoleh saat minggu pertama di musim semi.

Roti _yakisoba_ yang hanya bisa kau dapatkan pada pertengahan musim gugur. Untuk rasa tidak perlu diragukan, sudah terlihat jelas dari siapa yang membuatnya. Kursi pertama Akademi _Toutsuki_ , sudah dapat dipastikan bagaimana rasa makanan itu bukan?

 _'Entah kenapa aku menyesal memintanya,"_ ya, sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa kursi pertama di _Toutsuki_ memasok roti itu kemari. Dan akan ku katakan alasannya nanti.

Untuk sekarang, masalah terbesarku saat ini adalah. Seorang gadis yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di depan ku ini _, 'Terlalu menarik perhatian!'_

"Hm? Ada apa, Naruto?" wajahnya menatap bingung ke arahku. Mungkin karena tadi aku sempat memandangnya.

" _Senpai_ , bisakah kau tidak seenak jidat begini? Lihatlah tatapan membunuh yang mereka arahkan padaku," dengan kesal aku menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Ayolah, bukannya tidak ingin bersamanya. Siapa juga yang tidak mau makan siang bersama dengan seorang kakak kelas yang masuk dalam kategori _kinpatsu bishoujo?_ Hanya orang gila yang menolaknya, dan sayangnya kali ini aku masuk dalam kelompok orang gila itu.

"Ara, jadi tatapan _lapar_ para gadis itu kau masukkan dalam kategori membunuh?"

Ini dia! Nada bicara yang sangat ingin aku hindari darinya. Entah kenapa, tapi rasa kesal selalu datang jika _'Ara'-_ nya itu keluar. _'Entah kenapa aku selalu berhadapan dengan seorang yang merepotkan. Oh, Kami-sama mohon maafkan hamba jika hampa banyak melakukan dosa!"_

"Lagipula ini untuk membayar waktu kencan yang kau janjikan itu," ok, perkataanya barusan berhasil membuatku masuk dalam list orang yang harus disingkirkan.

 _'Ayolah, aku hanya ingin makan dengan tenang disini!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sudah terlewat sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun, pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu masih berdiam diri di kelasnya.

Tangannya terus berkutat dengan game konsol yang dia mainkan. Entah permainan apa yang ia mainkan, namun jari tangannya terlihat bergerak dengan cepat.

" _Shock trap_ terpasang. Siapkan _trang bomb._ Pancing musuh. Dan terakhir, lempar!"

" _Yosh_! _Deviljho_ tertangkap," fokusnya masih pada game konsol yang ia pegang, suara senang dia keluarkan. Mungkin karena permainannya selesai dimainkan

"Hah ... Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ku lakukan?" tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi, konsol _game_ yang Naruto pegang dia matikan.

Pandangannya lalu mengarah pada jendela, melihat para peserta didik yang masih berada di sekolah. Senyum miris dia keluarkan, melihat bagaimana wajah-wajah para peserta didik di bawahnya.

"Lihatlah wajah orang-orang itu, begitu menikmati masa mudanya."

 **DRET DRET DRET**

Lamunannya buyar ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Tangan berwarna tam milik pemuda itu kemudian merogoh saku celana yang ia gunakan.

"Nomer tidak dikenal?" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinya, kemudian sebuah suara dengan nada lumayan berat terdengar dari sana.

" _Halo_?"

"Ya?"

" _Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, benar?"_

"Benar, ini saya sendiri. Maaf, jika boleh tahu. Anda siapa?"

" _Oh benar juga, saya dari kantor penerbit."_

"Penerbit ...?"

" _Ya. Saya ingin menginformasikan bahwa naskah yang anda ajukan beberapa hari yang lalu diterima. Untuk lebih jelasnya, bisakah anda datang ke kantor besok sore?"_

"A... Ah, tentu saja."

" _Baik, anda bisa mengatakan pada resepsionis telah membuat janji dengan Yahiko."_

"Yahiko, baik sudah ku catat."

" _Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja. Kami menanti kedatangan anda besok sore._ "

 **TUT**

Naruto menutup teleponnya, kepala kuning pemuda itu menatap ke atas. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, mata _saphire_ miliknya bersinar di kelas itu. Cahaya Matahari senja masuk melewati jendela, membuat rambut pirang Naruto bersinar terang. Suhu udara dingin awal musim gugur ia rasakan, angin yang berhembus lembut dari luar ruangan juga ikut membalutnya. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri pada pemuda itu.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tangan tan milik Naruto kemudian terulur ke bawah, meraih tas miliknya. Kaki berbalut sepatu putih itu lalu melangkah, berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan ruang kelas miliknya.

.

.

.

"Yo! _Kaichou ..._ " nada mengejek kentara sekali terdengar di lorong yang sepi itu. Hanya terdapat dua orang di sana.

Remaja pertama memiliki penampilan dengan rambut lurus dan diikat ke atas, seperti seorang samurai. Namun lebih lebat, tepatnya seperti buah nanas. Rambutnya hitam dengan bagian dahinya dibiarkan terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang yang tidak tibur selama tiga hari.

Kemudian remaja satunya memiliki ciri rambut pirang acak-acakan, tiga pasang _whisker_ pada setiap sisi wajahnya.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kau membuatku benar-benar kesal dengannya," nampak remaja dengan rambut hitam itu memasang raut muka malas. Dan itu kentara sekali di wajahnya yang selalu berekspresi demikian setiap saatnya

"Hee ... Apa ini? Seorang seperti Shikamaru sedang kesal?" perempatan tercetak di dahi remaja itu, jelas sekali dirinya kesal. Meskipun mimik wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut.

"Ok, cukup. Apa yang kau inginkan?" sadar bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu tidak akan berhenti menjahilinya jika terus dilanjutkan. Sebagai antisipasi Shikamaru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang berjalan sendiri, dan karena aku teman yang baik maka aku berniat menjahi-. Menemanimu," ok, bolehkah jika dirinya mencekik teman pirangnya itu. Tidak akan sampai mati, mungkin hanya sampai mengirim kepala kuning itu masuk ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

"Jadi, bagaimana tugasmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Naruto, izinkan aku untuk setidaknya membuatmu benar-benar amnesia kali ini," meyenangkan? Apanya yang menyenangkan, dirinya harus keluar dari karakter aslinya dan itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Wow wow, tenang kawan. Tenang. Rileks lah sedikit," dengan cepat Naruto berpindah kebelakang tubuh temannya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak, memijat bahu kawannya itu.

"Hah, memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" helaan nafasnya terdengar dengan jelas, menandakan remaja dengan gaya rambut menyerupai buah nanas itu tengah dalam keadaan repot.

"Dan yang seharusnya berada diposisi ini adalah kau, bukan aku," pijatannya terlepas, langkah kakinya terhenti, wajah Naruto lalu menunduk.

"Ya ... Kau tahu sendiri bukan, aku-."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, jadi jangan dilanjutkan. Berapa kali aku sudah mendengar ocehanmu itu."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto. Tidak perlu diteruskan lagi, dirinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan teman pirangnya itu.

"Hah ... Entah berapa kali, tapi aku masih tidak percaya kau masih hidup. Setelah semua berita yang tersebar, lalu aku mendapati dirimu di sekolah ini sebagai adik kelas," Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sudah dua tahunkah ... Aku sendiri bingung kenapa kau bersekolah di sini." keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan pelan, menikmati waktu dengan kawan lamanya ini sangatlah langka bagi keduanya.

"Ya, suasana di sana tidak cocok untuk orang sepertiku. Dan setidaknya masuklah dalam keanggotaan Dewan Siswa sehingga kau bisa menggantikan ku. Jujur saja, hanya kau kandidat yang paling cocok untuk posisi ini."

" _Ie ie,_ terlalu merepotkan untukku. Lagipula ada Sona yang akan mengambil alih," helaan napas Shikamaru lakukan sebagai respon. Yah, dirinya tahu sahabat kuningnya itu akan menjawab seperti demikian.

"Untuk sekarang, bisakah kau membatuku?"

"Tentu saja, katakan. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu apa saja bukan?" sudut bibir Shikamaru terangkat, menciptakan seringai kecil disana. Cukup kecil untuk membuat Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi ketua pelaksana festival budaya yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sekolah."

"Tentu saja, itu mudah."

Seringainya berkembang lebih lebar, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu kerepotan nanti dengan adanya Naruto.

"Tunggu, apa? Ketua pelaksana?"

"Ya. Tapi tenang saja, ketua panitia tetap aku yang memegangnya," Shikamaru kemudian berjalan ke keluar gedung sekolah. Menghiraukan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Tunggu! Shika-," ucapannya dihiraukan, dia hanya melihat lambaian tangan dari teman nanasnya itu

"Sial, dia menjebakku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo yo yo _minna genki?_

Setelah bermeditasi sekian lama dan berbagai macam masalah lainnya, akhirnya bisa juga _up._

Dan yah, chapter ini mungkin dibuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan. ' _Lah kok, gampang banget Naruto maafin adiknya,'_ atau _'Hebat, luar biasa naif Narutonya,'_ dan hal lainnya.

Sudah jelas kenapa Naruto semudah itu memaafkan adikknya 'kan? Dan saya rasa alasan seperti _broken home_ atau diabaikan orang tua pilihan paling tepat menurutku. Masuk akal juga, mengingat banyaknya kasus seperti itu di zaman sekarang.

Terakhir, saya tekankan. _Pair_ , masih awal untuk diperlihatkan. Untuk sekarang, saya fokus pada konflik keluarga, terus festival budaya, dan terakhir sebagai penutup fic. Baru masalah gadis.

Atau mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Lagipula masih ada beberapa gadis yang akan mendapat perannya sendiri. Untuk sekarang baru Reina, Sona, dan Natsumi. Baru sepertiga dari seluruh gadis yang telah aku siapkan.

Tenang saja, _pair_ akan _single._ Namun dengan siapanya, itu masih keputusanku dan Tuhan.

Hm ... Mungkin hanya ini saja, yah ini juga sebagai pemenuh untuk event yang diadakan oleh FNI.

 _Jaa, mata ashita nee. Minna._

 **#EventUpdateSerentak-FNI** _clear_


	7. Chapter 7

Kebanyakan orang selalu mengatakan, jika kau mau berusaha. Maka, apa yang kau inginkan dapat dicapai.

Ya, itu menurut mereka.

Tapi tidak untukku. Semua hal mengenai _hasil tidak akan mengkhianati usaha_ hanyalah sebuah kiasan semata. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan demikian. NyatanyaNyatanya itu semua tidak pernah terjadi padaku. Yah, aku sendiri pernah berjuang selama tujuh tahun, untuk mendapat apa yang disebut _kasih sayang._

Dan itu semua sia-sia. Semua yang aku lakukan seolah tidak ada artinya, bagian terburuknya. Aku dicap sebagai pembunuh saat berusia empat belas tahun. Ironisnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mendengarkanku. Orang-orang berusaha menjauh, menutup telinga mereka. Semua yang aku katakan, hanya bagai angin lalu untuk mereka.

Hingga puncaknya, di pertengahan musim dingin. Aku dibuang oleh keluarga ku sendiri. Tidak, bukan dibuang. Lebih tepatnya mereka berencana membunuhku.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Yah, jika itu melibatkan pekerjaan mereka. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk menghilangkannya. Bahkan anak mereka sendiri.

Tidak percaya?

Buktinya tepat di depan kalian. Aku sendiri. Seorang anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Meskipun aku berhasil selamat, tapi tidak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka berniat membunuhku.

Jadi, masih berfikiran hasil tidak akan mengkhianati usaha?

.

.

.

Ok, mari lupakan masa lalu.

 _Jadikan semua hal yang telah kau lalui sebagai pembelajaran untuk hidupmu kelak._

Untuk sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang akan aku hadapi akhir musim gugur ini. Festival Budaya hanya tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi, dan itu tepat di akhir musim gugur. Acara berlangsung selama tiga hari, sebagai puncaknya adalah perayaan api unggun di lapangan. Meski aku sendiri masih tidak tahu kenapa api unggun perlu dirayakan.

Masa bodo dengan itu semua.

Yang pasti, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar festival kali ini berbeda dengan yang lalu. Sejauh ini festival budaya selalu berjalan dengan _baik_. Tapi aku tidak ingin hanya kata _baik_ saja. Setidaknya ada hal membuat para murid tidak melupakan acara kali ini.

Mungkin ... Aku rasa ... menyebarkan mitos tentang _jinx_ tidak buruk juga.

Tunggu ... _jinx._ Itu dia! Mitos tentang sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang menari dan melihat kembang api di akhir pada saat api unggun kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih!

Oh ... Naruto, itu ide yang sangat hebat! Tapi pertama-tama aku perlu bukti untuk membuat mitos itu seolah nyata. Dan perlu seseorang yang benar-benar mengalaminya agar semua orang percaya.

Ok ok sebentar, jangan terlalu kegirangan ... Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang masuk dalam _list_.

Hm, baiklah naga merah, kuda putih, ular hitam, api membara, dan ...

!

Oh! Aku tahu siapa orang yang cocok untuk itu. Hohoho, rencana yang sangat sempurna untuk menciptakan sebuah _legenda_ baru!

.

.

.

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bertanya. _Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja?_ Atau, _kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja jabatan itu? Bukankah merepotkan? Lagi pula kau bukan anggota dewan siswa._

Sebenarnya harus aku akui, ini semua memang merepotkan.

Tapi ya ... aku tidak bisa. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku harus melakukannya. Tidak, ada hal yang benar-benar harus aku lakukan di acara ini.

Naif? Ayolah, memang kau tidak pernah berfikir seperti ini? Berkhayal menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting dalam sebuah kejadian di dalam hidupmu?

Tidak perlu sebuah bukti, akan ku katakan dengan sangat yakin. Semua orang pernah berfikir naif. Menjadi pahlawan super yang menyelamatkan dunia. Membayangkan dirinya mendapatkan kekasih sempurna. Berfikir bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat orang lain lakukan. Atau perlu ku katakan bahwa kalian pernah bekhayal bahwa diri kalian merupakan seorang tokoh yang sangat penting bagi dunia?

Jadi, masih perlukah sebuah alasan atau bukti konkret? Faktanya memang semua orang pernah. Bahkan mungkin saja selalu berpikir naif.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah ...

Adakah diantara kalian yang menyadarinya?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Trouble Life**_

 _ **©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichi Ishibumi**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Semua Hal Saling Terikat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sekolah telah masuk jam istirahat, saat dimana kau bisa melepas penat setelah menerima materi.

Sudut-sudut di sekolah juga telah diisi oleh para peserta didik. Entah itu untuk istirahat makan siang, bercengkrama dengan teman, menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih. Ataupun, mengintip para perempuan yang tengah berganti seragam. Seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua orang disana. Meskipun, pada akhirnya mereka berakhir babak belur.

Dipikir-pikir sungguh waktu yang cocok untuk melepas penat. Apalagi dengan cuaca pertengahan musim semi saat ini. Sangat sesuai dengan para remaja.

Yah, para remaja.

Kecuali satu orang yang tengah berjalan cepat dengan memasang raut wajah kesal. Perempatan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh seorang remaja lainnya dengan rambut coklat. Yah, nampak pemuda tersebut terus saja mengikuti si remaja pirang.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kenapa juga aku harus ikut dalam kepanitiaan?" keduanya nampak berhenti. Walaupun sebenarnya si pemuda dengan rambut coklat terpaksa berhenti setelah menabrak punggung orang di depannya.

"Dengar, Issei. Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Jadi aku mohon diamlah!" wajah Issei berubah pucat tatkala dirinya menatap Naruto.

" _Ano ... Sore ..._ "

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi _Populer_ bukan, lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?" raut muka Naruto berubah lunak, dirinya sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk menghadapi orang seperti Issei.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan panitia _bunkasai_?" ekspresi bingung Issei perlihatkan. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tahu penjelasan panjang tidak akan pernah masuk dalam otak kecil dengan kapasitas kilobyte mu itu yang sudah penuh dengan segala hal mesum. Jadi intinya saja yang akan aku katakan."

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau kata-."

.

.

" _Kita akan melepas topeng,_ Issei."

.

.

Tubuh Issei menegang sesaat. Ok, tidak perlu penjelasan lagi. Otak pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud _melepas topeng_ oleh Naruto. Tidak, dirinya sudah sangat mengerti. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil atas respon yang temannya berikan.

"Karena itu, aku serahkan masalah _Pangeran_ _berkuda putih_ padamu, _Akai no Ryuu_ ," Tubuh Naruto berbalik setelah mengatakan itu, dirinya mulai berjalan kembali. Meninggalkan Issei yang masih terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, malasah si _Rusa_ sudah aku selesaikan. Dan masih banyak waktu sebelum sang _Diva_ kembali," Issei mengangkat kepalanya cepat setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Matanya memandang lurus punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Hah ... Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Namun ... Sejauh aku mengenalmu, kau selalu penuh dengan rencana ..."

.

.

"... _Kitsune_."

.

.

.

 **Time Break**

"Naruto, kenapa kau masih belum memulai rapat mengenai _bunkasai?_ " terlihat dua tengah berjalan di lorong menuju loker sepatu. Ya, kedua tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua nampak tengah membahas tentang acara Festival Budaya.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu terlalu cemas seperti itu, Shikamaru. Lagipula masih tersisa satu setengah bulan lagi sampai festival _bunkasai_ dimulai," Naruto berjalan dengan tenang. Sambil kedua telapak tangannya dia letakkan di belakang kepalanya.

"Hah ...," Shikamaru hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah, yah mengahadapi orang disampingnya adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia belaka.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah aku rencanakan. Sisanya tinggal menunggu Sona yang sedang melakukan program pertukaran pelajar," sebuah senyum lebar Naruto keluarkan. Membuat Shikamaru lagi-lagi harus menghela nafasnya.

"Berbicara soal pertukaran pelajar. Kalau tidak salah itu berlangsung selama delapan hari. Dan mulai besok akan ada peserta didik yang kirim kesini. Hm, bukankah kelasnya yang dipilih?"

"Yah, itu yang ku dengar saat bimbingan wali kelas tadi," kedua remaja itu berhenti berjalan di sebuah persimpangan.

" _Soreja,_ aku rasa kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali. Tenang saja, rapat mengenai festival budaya akan aku mulai setelah Sona kembali. Lagipula aku sudah meminta beberapa relawan untuk mengisi panitia inti."

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah loker sepatu, memasang sepatunya dengan segera. Lalu pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru, membuat atensi pemuda dengan rambut nanas itu menatapnya penasaran. Kemudian bibir Naruto berucap, tanpa suara.

"Huh?!" Shikamaru sedikit terkejut setelah mengerti apa yang teman pirangnya itu sampaikan. "Hah, dia itu. Selalu saja penuh dengan kejutan."

Langkah kaki Shikamaru lalu berlanjut. Membawanya ke arah berbeda dari temannya itu. Pemuda berambut nanas itu sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas yang dia bawa. Sebelum lagi-lagi sebuah helaan nafas dia keluarkan.

"Pertukaran pelajar kah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Line Break**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang rapat. Meski tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk belasan orang.

Di depan remaja itu duduk seorang pria dengan umur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Pria itu memiliki rambut pendek rancung berwarna oranye. Wajahnya terlihat tegas, _'Uwaaa, cocok sekali dengan penampilannya."_

Itulah pandangan pertama yang Naruto dapat dari orang di depannya. Apalagi dengan pakaian sebuah _tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakan pria itu. Kedua orang itu hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Untuk mengawalinya, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan. Membangun sebuah _chemistry_ di awal pertemuan bukankah sebuah langkah yang bagus? Apalagi kau akan menjadi wajah baru perusahaan ini," pria itu tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. Kemudian dirinya berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, diikuti dengan lengan kanannya yang terjulur ke depan.

"Perkenankan aku mengenalkan diri, Yazao Yahiko. Orang yang akan menjadi editormu disini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"_ Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yahiko tetap memasang senyum kecilnya, dengan tangan yang masih terjulur ke atas.

Naruto kemudian berdiri, mengikuti apa yang pria di depannya lalukan. Lalu kedua tangan itu saling bersalaman, diikuti dengan Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, delapan belas tahun. Murid tahun kedua Kuoh Akademi, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_ " Setelah itu, Naruto dan Yahiko kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, Yazuo- _san,_ " setelah meminum sedikit teh yang disajikan di depan pemuda itu. Naruto bertanya untuk memulai pembahasan.

"Silahkan, namun aku rasa ada baiknya kita lupakan sejenak soal formalitas. Kita tidak sedang dalam situasi yang formal, kau bisa memanggilku Yahiko. Naruto- _kun,_ " Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, lagipula dirinya tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas.

"Baiklah, Yahiko- _san._ Apa yang kau maksud wajah baru dan editormu, bukankah secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan membuat kontrak di perusahaan ini?"

"Jikapun seperti itu, aku rasa itu tidak masuk akal. Aku hanya mengikuti sebuah _event_ yang perusahaan mu buat, dengan mengirimkan sebuah novel _one shot_. Itu saja, jadi bisa anda jelaskan, Yahiko- _san?"_

Pria yang dipanggil Yahiko kembali tersenyum kecil. Cangkir tehnya dia letakkan di atas meja, wajahnya kemudian menatap Naruto ramah.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang akan merujuk pada pembahasan inti kita. Aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu. Apakah kau pernah membuat novel sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat sebuah karya sastra," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria di depannya dengan ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apakah ibu atau ayahmu seorang penulis?"

"Bukan, ayah ataupun ibuku bukanlah seorang penulis," pandangam Yahiko berubah tajam, dan Naruto menyadari perubahan itu.

"Namun, jika yang Yahiko- _san_ maksud adalah penggunaan bahasa dan alur cerita yang aku gunakan di sana. Aku menyukai sedikit tentang literatur klasik dan sastra."

Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk mengerti apa orang di depannya maksud. _'Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah membuat novel?'. 'Apakah ayah atau ibumu seorang penulis?'._

Yah, secara garis besarnya Yahiko bertanya apakah dirinya memang seorang penulis. Atau mempunyai darah dari seorang penulis.

Naruto memahami kenapa orang yang berkata akan menjadi editornya itu bertanya demikian. Tidakkah mengherankan jika pria di depannya ini telah membaca karya yang Naruto kirimkan. Apalagi sampai membuat Naruto dimintai datang, jelas saja itu mengherankan. Seharusnya pengumuman pemenang dapat diinformasikan melalui _e-mail_ ataupun _website_ resmi.

Yahiko masih tetap memandang wajah Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun olehnya. Jika ditanya mengapa. Mungkin karena Naruto tahu apa yang sedang orang di depannya lakukan.

Apalagi jika bukan memastikan bahwa dirinya berbohong. Dan Naruto tahu setelah pertama kali dirinya melihat peribahan raut wajah Yahiko.

"Hah ... Baiklah, akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu," raut wajah itu kembali pada sebelumnya, saat pertama kali pria itu berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Pertama, memang benar. Kami memintamu untuk melakukan kontrak dengan perusahaan ini," raut wajah Naruto berbah bingung. Sebelumnya Naruto juga sudah mengira bahwa dirinya akan diminta untuk melakukan kontrak. Namun alasannya lah yang belum dapat dia tangkap.

"untuk pertanyaan keduamu, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah alasan kenapa kami ingin meminta Naruto- _san_ untuk melakukan kontrak. Karena karya yang kau kirimkan, mungkin benar itu hanya sebuah novel yangdibuat untuk _one shot._ Tapi, jika membacanya lebih teliti lagi kau akan menemukan banyak _plot hole_ disana _._ Alasan kenapa _main character_ yang dapat mengalahkan _villain_ juga masuk akal. Ditambah dengan _plot armor_ yang Naruto- _san_ ciptakan. Apalagi kau membuatnya seperti diperuntukkan bagi semua kalangan. Aku bahkan tidak akan terkejut jika nanti novel ini akan laris di pasaran."

Naruto masih tetap diam. Dia tahu pria di depannya masih akan menyampaikan hal lainnya lagi. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan.

"Tapi, tetap saja. Untuk orang sepertiku karya yang Naruto- _san_ buat belumlah selesai. Memang benar, cerita yang kau buat tentu saja dapat diterima dengan akhir seperti itu. Baiklah, Naruto- _san_ dapat mengatakan bahwa aku egois. Tapi akan aku katakan bahwa orang lainpun juga berharap bahwa karya yang kau ciptakan memiliki kelanjutannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan mu atas pertanyaan yang aku ajukan sebelumnya. Setelah membaca karya yang kau kirimkan, aku bahkan tidak ragu melabeli mu dengan tingakatan seorang _pro._ Aku rasa sangat disayangkan membiarkan orang sepertimu hanya selesai sampai disini."

"Jadi ini tawaranku, Naruto- _san_. Bagaimana jika kita membuat kontrak untuk satu tahun ke depan. Dengan pertimbangan perpanjangan kontrak setelahnya. Tentu saja kau tetap akan mendapat hadiah atas karya yang kau kirimkan ini. Namun, Naruto- _san_ akan tetap melanjutkannya untuk serialisasi sebagi bentuk kontrak, bagaimana?"

Yahiko kembali melemparkan senyuman pada Naruto. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, bukan lagi senyum ramah. Melainkan sebuah senyum lebar yang merekah di wajahnya.

"aku rasa itu tidak buruk juga," senyum di wajah Yahiko semakin lebar. Menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar senang.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto mendapat predikat _pro,_ padahal dirinya pertama kali membuat sebuah karya sastra. Dan itu semua karena dua tahun dia habiskan dengan bekerja dan membaca di perpustakaan kota, setelah pertama kali dia ditemukan oleh sang _manager._ Kemudian semenjak Naruto membuat rencana, dirinya mempelajari beberapa hal tentang literatur ataupun diksi. Yah, dapat Naruto katakan. Perpustakaan kota merupakan tempat terbaik yang pernah dia tahu.

"Baiklah, kau dapat mendatangi berkas ini sebagai bukti pengesahan." Sebuah map biru Yahiko sodorkan dengan pena di atasnya. Tanpa diperintah lagi, Naruto menerimanya. Membaca sejenak isi dari map tersebut, lalu mulai menandatanganinya.

" _Yosh_ , dengan begini kontrak telah dibuat. Untuk masalah illustrator, tidak perlu khawatir. Kami telah menyiapkan orang yang cocok," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ini melebihi _ekspektasi_ nya, tapi tidak ada ruginya juga menerima tawaran kontrak tadi.

Lagipula, Naruto memang sudah menyiapkan alur cerita dari lanjutan dari karya yang dia buat. Dirinya memang sudah lama berfikir untuk membuat sebuah karya sastra. Oleh karana itu, Naruto selalu membuat catatan kecil sebagai pengingat ide untuk alur cerita yang akan dia buat nanti.

"Sisanya, hanya tinggal _pen name_ saja. Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?" senyum tercipta di wajah Naruto. Tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Tentu saja, _Wazawai Arashi._ 禍 ( _Wazawai_ ) untuk kesedihan, dan 嵐 ( _Arashi_ ) untuk badai."

"Hm _Badai Kesediha_ , hanya itu? Ada alasan khusus kenapa kau mengambil sebuah _pen name_ dengan hanya dua kanji?"

"Aku rasa ada, tapi tidak bisa aku katakan saat ini."

Yah, tentu saja ada alasannya. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak bisa dia katakan. Setidaknya sampai keluarganya menyadari ini terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekolah kita mengadakan program pertukaran pelajar. Jadi aku rasa tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut lagi."

Saat ini di kelas yang aku tempati tengah kedatangan seorang murid dari program pertukaran pelajar. Tentu saja itu sedikit membuat heboh situasi di kelas tersebut. Jika saja bukan karena adanya Ibiki _-sensei_ yang mengajar kali ini, dapat aku pastikan kelas ini akan sangat-sangat heboh.

Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan kenapa aku berfikir seperti itu. Pertama, adalah fakta bahwa murid yang datang merupakan seorang dengan kategori _kinpatsu bishoujo_. Maaf, aku revisi. Rambutnya bukan berwarna pirang, jadi mungkin panggilan _akagami bishoujo_ yang cocok.

Rambut merah bersinar dengan model _twinstail_ yang sudah jarang digunakan. Wajah menawan bak seorang putri kerajaan, yang pasti akan membuat siapa saja terposona karenaya. Serta proporsi tubuh yang ideal dan gaya berdiri yang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan.

Yah, itu semua sudah dapat membuat kelas ini sedikit heboh. Dengan populasi masyarakat yang mayoritasnya diisi oleh para perjaka. Hm, aku rasa itu penjelasanku tentang gadis di depan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua laki-laki di kelas ini berfikir memacarinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, bocah," uwaaa, _sasuga_ Ibiki- _sensei_ tidak pernah membedakan anak muridnya.

Oh, setelah ini aku yakin kehebohan akan benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan atensi dari seorang seperti Ibiki- _sensei_ pun akan mereka lupakan. Apalagi mata kami sempat bertatapan tadi, ditambah sebuah senyum misterius yang sempat tertangkap oleh mataku tadi.

"Ha'i, Namikaze Natsumi _desu_. Siswi dari Konoha Akademi. _Soushite ..."_

"Adik dari Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya untuk delapan hari ke depan," sebuah senyum yang sanga amat teramat manis gadis itu lemparkan. Membuat semua oerjaka di kelas ini terkena _blushing_ masal. Sebelum akhirnya secara serentak pandangan kosong mereka perlihatkan

Oke, respon mereka terlalu lambat. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita hitung mundur dari tiga.

Tiga

Dua

Satu

" **HEEEEEEEEEE!** "

"Hah, mungkin kali ini aku akan meminjam kata milikmu, Shikamaru ..."

.

.

.

" _Mendoukusai ..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Yo yo yo, minna genki_?

Huf, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf jika lama, atau bahkan tidak memuaskan. Banyak yang perlu aku kerjakan disini sehingga sulit sekali mendapat ide.

Apalagi ternyata genre _slice of life_ lumayan bergantung pada settingan waktu, jadi yah. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu dirombak kembali. Jadi semisal nanti saya _update_ ulang mohon maaf, munkin itu hanya untuk membenahi beberapa kesalahan.

Ok, mungkin _chapter_ kali ini tidak terlalu menarik bagi kalian. Namun untukku sendiri, justru ini _chapter_ yang cukup penting.

Untuk sedikit bocoran, akan aku katakan. _Chapter_ kali ini berperan penting karena sebagai penutup juga pembuka _arc_ kedepannya.

Yah, itu saja yang dapat aku sampaikan. Baiklah sekian sampai berjumpa lagi dilain waktu.

 _Bye bye, minna ..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ne ne, Kakak _._ Lihat, Natsumi membuat bola lumpur!"

"Hehe, kau masih kalah dari Kakak _,_ Nat- _chan._ Lihat _,_ Kakakmembuat sebuah istana pasir!" sepasang kakak-beradik berbeda gender nampak tengah bermain di sebuah taman kecil. Dimana si kakak laki-laki sedang menunjukkan hasil karyanya, dan si adik perempuan yang menatap penuh binar hasil karya kakaknya.

Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Ya, siapapun pasti akan berpikir demikian ketika melihat raut wajah keduanya.

Sang kakak yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun dengan rambut pirang dan manik biru cerahnya. Dirinya mendengus penuh rasa bangga. Apalagi dengan tiga pasang guratan halusdi wajahnya, menambah kadar keimutan yang di milikinya. Sedangkan, sang adik yang juga tidak kalah menggemaskan. Bahkan dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya berubah, menjadi seorang _lolicon._

Tubuh mungil layaknya anak umur lima tahunan. Rambut merah bersinar diikat kucir dua dengan mata berwarna ungu lembayung indah, yang menatap istana pasir hasil buatan kakaknya dengan wajah menyiratkan kekaguman besar. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti, akan berfikir untuk setidaknya dapat memeluk anak kecil tersebut.

Yah, keduanya nampak bahagia di sana. Menghiraukan seorang remaja yang memakai seragam sekolah, sedang menatap keduanya tajam.

Remaja itu kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan. Membuat agar sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak disadari oleh kedua anak kecil itu. Diam-diam ia mengendap, kemudian seringai kecil tercetak di wajahnya.

Namun naas, baru saja memasuki kotak pasir. Kakinya langsung terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang pasir.

Merasa jebakan yang dia buat berhasil. Dengan sigap, si anak laki-laki nampak langsung mendekap adiknya. Bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Lagipula, kakaknya lah yang mengajarkan anak berambut pirang itu. Untuk selalu waspada dengan lingkungan, jikalau saja dirinya dan adiknya sedang tidak dengan kakak mereka.

Sedangkan untuk adiknya, gadis kecil itu menatap heran oleh aksi kakaknya. Kemudian pandangan anak kecil bernama Natsumi itu mengarah pada sumber suara.

Gadis itu mengamati dengan seksama, hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Terlalu imut mungkin, jika kau memandangnya lebih dari lima detik. Mungkin saja hasrat terpendammu akan keluar.

' _Hm ... Etto, lambut hitam. Wajah milip dengan papah. Lalu, selagam SMA Konoha!"_

"Ah! Kakak!"Natsumi kemudian berseru setelah mengenali sosok di depannya. Setelah itu dirinya dengan cepat menghampiri orang yang dia panggil kakak _._ Memeluk remaja itu dengan erat-erat, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di perut sang kakak.

"Oh, Natsumi!" mendapatkan pelukan dari adik kecilnya, remaja itu pun balas memeluknya. Dengan salah satu tangan yang mengusap lembut rambut merah adiknya.

"Apa ... Ternyata abang _,_ kah. Aku kira seorang pedofil akut setelah melihat wajahmu." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tubuh yang mulai melunak. Wajahnya menatap remaja itu seolah mengatakan _'cape-cape aku membuat jebakan,'_ dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan.

Sebuah perempatan terbentuk di dahi remaja itu, bercampur dengan wajah kesalnya. Ingin rasanya dia membalas apa yang adiknya katakan, tapi apa mau dikata. Adik besarnya itu sangat berbakat dalam membuat orang lain kesal. Jikapun dia membalasnya, yang ada ia hanya akan terkena serangan darah tinggi.

 _'Sabar Menma, sabar. Ambil nafas, keluarkan perlahan. Jangan biarkan emosimu meluap hanya karena tingkah bocah kunyuk ini.'_

Dengan perlahan dia menghirup udara secara teratur. Menurunkan sebisa mungkin emosi yang hampir mencapai batas itu. Jangan sampai adik kecilnya melihat dia emosi hanya karena dipanas-panasi oleh adik laki-lakinya.

Pandangannya lalu dialihkan ke bawah, dimana adik kecilnya sedang menatap wajahnya dengan senyum secerah satu juta bintang. Secara tiba-tiba, emosinya berlalu dengan cepat, bak gelombang laut yang menyapu daratan.

"Iiiihhh, menjijikan. Aku rasa kau memang seorang _pedofil."_

Tiga buah perempatan kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Emosi yang sebelumnya hilang, kini kembali lagi. Bagaikan sebuah kata _'Hai'_ dari mantan kekasih yang berhasil menghancurkan perjuangan _move on_ satu tahunmu

"NA ... RU ... TO ...!"

Dengan cepat Menma memindahkan adik kecil yang tengah memeluknya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, dirinya mencoba berlari untuk menangkap adik besarnya.

Namun sayang sejuta sayang, kaki kanannya masih terbenam dalam lubang pasir buatan Naruto. Sehingga usahanya untuk mengejar adik besarnya pupus, diganti dengan sebuah benturan lumayan keras, mengahantam permukaan pasir.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA."

Baik Naruto maupun Natsumi, keduanya tertawa dengan keras. Menghiraukan kondisi kakak mereka yang tengkurap di atas pasir. Kemudian, kepala pemuda itu melenggak. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh pasir. Bahkan sesekali mulutnya meniup udara, guna membersihkan pasir yang menempel di bibirnya.

"HUAHAHAHAHA."

Tawa keduanya semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat wajah kakak mereka. Naruto bahkan sampai berguling-guling di tanah. Untuk Natsumi, anak itu bahkan sampai terjengkang kebelakang. Raut kesal kembali pemuda itu perlihatkan, masih dengan beberapa butiran pasir di wajahnya.

Hoy! Kakaknya sedang mendapat musibah, dan adik-adiknya malah mentertawakan? Adik macam apa mereka.

Yah, meskipun seperti itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat kedua adiknya dapat tertawa seperti itu.

 _'Aku harap bisa melihat kalian tertawa seperti ini selamanya.'_

.

.

.

Di sebuah balkon rumah, terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam tengah memegang sebuah pigura foto. Wajahnya menampilkan sebuah kerinduan, pandangannya terlihat sayu. Iris mata ungu lembayung miliknya redup.

Tangannya kemudian mengusap foto pada pigura yang digenggamnya. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan dua orang anak kecil. Satunya merupakan seorang anak perempuan dengan surai merah terang, rambutnya diikat dengan gaya kucir dua. Sedangkan seorang lagi, merupakan anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang tak teratur. Serta tiga pasang guratan halus di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Kedua anak itu terpejam dengan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Dengan masing-masing tangan kanan yang diangkat, dan dua jari yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Hah ..."

Wajah pria itu kemudian melenggak, menatap gelapnya langit malam yang dihiasi jutaan bintang. Ratu malam sepertinya tak nampak kala ini. Membiarkan para bintang yang menghiasi gelapnya langit.

"Sebenarnya ada dimana kau, adik besar _..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **©Ishi Ichibumi**_

 _ **Trouble Life**_

 _ **Eighth Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of Arc I**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Akhir dari Sebuah Penderitaan**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tahukah kalian, atap sekolah merupakan salah satu terbaik untuk menyendiri. Apalagi jika kau sudah mendapatkan akses untuk masuk sesuka hati.

Di Kuoh sendiri, tidak setiap orang dapat memiliki akses ke atap sekolah. Perlu sebuah izin atau kewenangan khusus dari pihak sekolah. Seperti halnya penjaga sekolah dan anggota dewan siswa. Mereka diberikan kewenangan khusus dari pihak sekolah.

Dan dari beberapa di atas, Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang mendapat kewenangan itu. Meskipun yah, Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan akses tersebut.

Awalnya dia tidak terlalu peduli, malahan dirinya mengeluh sendiri. Tapi, setelah beberapa waktu. Akhirnya Naruto menyadari keuntungannya sendiri.

Di tempat inilah dirinya bisa menenangkan diri dan pikiran. Menyendiri lalu membaringkan diri sambil memandangi indahnya langit yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Menikmati terpaan angin sejuk dengan segarnya udara.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah, beban di pundak Naruto sirna tak berbekas. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya, melepaskan segala bentuk pikiran yang hinggap di kepala pirangnya. Mungkin orang lain akan beranggapan kegiatan seperti ini hanyalah membuang-buang waktu. Tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali.

"Terserah apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Lagipula setiap orang mempunyai pandangannya masing-masing," Naruto menghirup napas tenang, menikmati suasana di sekitarnya.

Jikalau pun ada yang bertanya, kenapa Naruto malah bersantai ria di sini. Sedangkan peserta didik lain tengah melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Yah, jawabannya adalah. Karena guru yang sedang mengajar sedang berhalangan hadir. Serta, itu bertepatan dengan jam terakhir. Dan juga, tugas yang diberikan pun telah dia kerjakan. Jadi, daripada berdiam diri di kelas, yang Naruto prediksi pasti tidak akan membuatnya tenang. Lebih baik dirinya berada di sini, menenangkan diri sambil menikmati suasana.

Remaja itu kemudian membuka mata ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian remaja kuning itu memutar tubuhnya sedikit. Guna melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Natsumi?"

Garis pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis, dengan rambut merah menyala yang terkepang. Mata berwarna ungu lembayung gadis itu balas menatapnya. Seragam yang digunakan gadis itu juga berbeda dengan seragam perempuan Kuoh Akademi. Menandakan jika gadis itu mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar.

"Ternyata kakak di sini. Untung tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Shikamaru _-san_ ," setelah menutup pintu, tanpa menguncinya. Natsumi kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke arah dimana kakaknya tengah duduk.

"Jadi, rusa pemalas yang meminjamkan kuncinya padamu?" Natsumi segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Kemudian pandangannya di arahkan ke depan. Menatap apa yang kakaknya tatap.

"Seperti itulah. Aku tadi sempat berpapasan dengannya saat mencari kakak. Dan dia bilang untuk mencarimu di atap sambil menyerahkan kuncinya."

"Hah, dasar dia itu. Ketua tidak punya wibawa sama sekali," Naruto menghela nafas kecil, meratapi teman pemalasnya itu. Sedangkan untuk Natsumi sendiri, adik dari Naruto itu hanya terkikik geli.

Natsumi memang sudah lama mengenal Shikamaru, meskipun tidak seperti kakaknya yang sangat mengenal pemuda itu. Tapi setidaknya Natsumi mengerti alasan kenapa kakaknya mengatakan, pemuda yang Naruto maksud tidak punya wibawa.

"Jadi, dia masih sering tidur?" pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Natsumi membuat Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya, kesal.

"Tentu saja, kebiasaannya itu sudah mendarah daging. Tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun, aku pastikan itu," respon kecil gadis itu berikan. Dirinya tersenyum kecil mendapati kakaknya masihlah seperti yang dulu. Pengecualian untuk pertemuan mereka setelah empat tahun.

Wajahnya kemudian berpaling, menatap sang kakak yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerpa mereka. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah gadis itu, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Bukan senyum kecil seperti yang tadi, melain sebuah senyuman manis yang sudah jarang dia keluarkan.

"Kakak, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, boleh?" gadis itu bertanya kembali, namun kali ini nada yang dia keluarkan terdengar ragu.

"Hm, tanyakan saja. Kakak sebisa mungkin menjawabnya."

 _Sebisa mungkin_. Yah, Naruto tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh adiknya adalah sesuatu yang sensitif, mungkin. Jika tidak, maka Natsumi akan langsung bertanya. Tidak perlu meminta persetujuan padanya.

"Kenapa kakak ... Sekarang ... Masih kelas sebelas?" Natsumi menanyakan itu dengan suara terputus-putus. Kepalanya ia tundukkan tanda khawatir.

Dia tahu apa yang ditanyakannya adalah sesuatu yang dapat menyinggung perasaan kakaknya. Karena itu dia ragu, tapi hati kecilnya memaksa untuk menanyakan itu.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat diantara mereka, membuat gadis itu melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Lalu tubuh gadis itu menegang, Natsumi tersentak ketika irisnya mendapati tatapan kosong yang terlihat pada mata kakaknya.

"Ah! Bukan ... Bukan itu maksudku, Kak ... Aku mengerti, tapi ... Aku ingin mendengar cerita langsung dari kakak."

Dengan cepat Natsumi kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat kosong saat ini.

Natsumi kemudian kembali tersentak, setelah mendengar sebuah hentakan kecil di sampingnya. Kepalanya kembali ia alihkan, dan gadis itu mendapati Naruto yang kembali berbaring.

Mata remaja itu terpejam, namum raut wajahnya lebih tenang. Tidak seperti tadi, napasnya Natsumi lihat teratur. Seperti sedang merilekskan diri.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah di kota ini selama lebih dari empat tahun. Dan juga tepat empat tahun lalu, aku ditemukan oleh seorang perempuan di tepi sungai. Dia yang panik saat itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi dengan segera dia mengangkatku ke darat. Nafasku berhenti perlahan-lahan, namun jantungku masih berdetak. Tanpa membuang waktu, perempuan itu segera melakukan nafas buatan. Tidak lama kemudian perempuan yang menyelamatkan ku memanggil ambulan. Yah, meskipun kakak kembali bernafas normal. Namun saat itu kakak masih tidak sadar."

"Sekitar sehari setelah itu, kakak terbangun. Kemudian melihat perempuan itu sedang duduk di samping ranjang. Tubuhnya kecil, dengan rambut hitam yang diikat kucir dua sampai pertengahan pahanya. Rambutnya diikat dengan aksesoris rambut yang menampilkan kelopak biru dan putih bersama dengan ornamen berbentuk lonceng. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih menggunakannya."

Naruto tertawa kecil saat membayangkan sosok yang menyelamatkannya itu. Naruto mengingat-ingat, jika tidak salah. Perempuan itu punya satu laci penuh dengan ikat rambut serupa. Kakak dari Natsumi itu kemudian berhenti tertawa, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat melihatku sadar, ekspresi bahagia jelas sekali di wajahnya. Bahkan dia sempat memelukku dengan begitu eratnya. Dokter kemudian datang dengan polisi. Setelah memeriksa kakak, mereka menanyakan kenapa kakak bisa sampai ada di pinggir sungai. Ketika itu kakak tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apakah menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Tapi, jika kakak menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kakak pasti akan dipulangkan, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat kakak hindari saat itu."

"Tidak, kakak tidak ingin kembali mendapatkan tatapan dan perlakuan seperti di Konoha. Karena itu juga, kakak terpaksa berbohong. Membuat situasi seolah kakak tidak ingat apa yang sebelumnya kakak alami, hanya agar kakak tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu, agar kakak tidak kembali pada kekosongan lagi. Dan beruntungnya mereka percaya itu, polisi menyarankan agar kakak sementara tinggal di panti asuhan. Namun, dari sinilah kehidupan kakak kembali dimulai."

Isakan tangis Naruto dengar, meskipun orang yang menangis itu berusaha menahannya. Namun Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya.

Natsumi menangis, karena dia mengerti. Natsumi tahu apa yang kakaknya maksud dengan kekosongan. Dia sangat mengerti itu, lebih dari kata mengerti. Sebuah tempat di mana kakaknya hanya bisa meraung tanpa ada satupun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Penderitaan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan oleh anak berusia empat belas tahun.

"Dengan cepat perempuan yang menyelamatkanku meminta agar kakak tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya polisi ragu, namun setelah beberapa penjelasan akhirnya polisi mengizinkan. Keesokan harinya kakak dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, dan juga karena kakak tidak mempunyai satupun baju. Maka perempuan itu memutuskan mengajak kakak untuk membeli pakaian. Saat ditanya kakak masih menjawab seadanya, kenangan buruk sebelumnya masih tercetak jelas di ingatan kakak. Melihat tingkah kakak, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kakak kembali mendapat sebuah kehidupan. Dan kau ingin tahu apa yang dia katakan saat itu?"

Natsumi menyenggukkan kepala. Dia sudah berhenti mengeluarkan isakan tangis, namun tubuhnya masih tetap bergetar.

Naruto menatap langit, mengingat rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan begitu tulus, dengan begitu lembut. Hingga Naruto kembali mendapat apa yang sebelumnya hilang dari diri pemuda itu.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut, bahkan sampai membuat adiknya merona. Dan kalimat pun terlantun dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

" _Jika mereka tidak mau menerimamu, maka aku akan selalu menerimamu disini."_

 _._

 _._

Kembali, air matanya tumpah. Natsumi kembali menangis, dirinya sadar setelah mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan. Karena bagaimanapun, Natsumi merupakan salah satu orang yang tidak menerima kakaknya.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini, padahal dirinyalah yang seharusnya ada disaat sang kakak butuh sandaran. Tapi justru malah dirinya juga yang menghancurkan hati kakaknya. Lalu apa gunanya kebersamaan yang telah mereka bangun dahulu, apa gunanya Natsumi sebagai adik. Jika saja ... Jika saja ... Jika saja saat itu-.

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan segala pikiran di kepalanya. Pandangan Natsumi kemudian menatap Naruto, yang sedang memasang senyum lembut kepadanya. Seolah-olah mengatakan untuk jangan melanjutkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Dan sebuah tangisan tumpah dari gadis itu. Dengan cepat Natsumi menghambur ke dalam pelukan kakaknya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, balik membalas pelukan Natsumi. Memang benar dirinya masih dendam pada keluarganya, pada ayahnya, ibunya. Tapi tidak sedikitpun pada adiknya. Adik kecilnya, yang selalu dia rawat dan lindungi setiap saat. Mana mungkin Naruto membenci atau bahkan sampai menaruh dendam pada orang yang dahulu pernah memberikan sebuah kenangan indah padanya, bukan.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Itu bukan salahmu ..."

"Tapi ... Tapi ..."

Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap pucuk kepala Natsumi, sebisa mungkin membuatnya agar tenang. Naruto adalah seorang kakak, dan sudah jadi tugasnya untuk membuat Natsumi tenang.

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?

Naruto bertanya dengan nada lembut, sambil tangannya terus mengusap kepala Natsumi. Anggukan kecil dia rasakan, tanda respon dari Natsumi.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana tadi? Oh benar, belanja pakaian."

"Sesaat kemudian, tangisku pecah dan dengan cepat perempuan itu memelukku. Mendekapku dengan erat, mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Sama seperti yang aku lakukan padamu saat ini."

Natsumi melenggakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya. Tangis Natsumi hampir kembali pecah, namun dia segera mengusapnya. Dan sebuah cengiran lebar dia berikan, kedua kakak-beradik itu saling membalas senyuman. Sebelum akhirnya Natsumi melepaskan diri dari dekapan kakaknya.

"Satu bulan berlalu, dan selama itu juga kakak mendapat apa yang kakak inginkan sejak lama. Sesesuatu yang tidak kakak dapatkan, kasih sayang. Hanya perlu satu bulan, dan perempuan itu benar-benar menjadi sosok keluarga di mata kakak. Kakak juga akhirnya menceritakan semua yang kakak alami, dan saat itulah. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku bisa merasakan sosok seorang kakak perempuan. Yah, dia sangat berjasa dalam hidup kakak. Karena itu juga, kakak ingin agar dirinya juga bahagia."

"Perlu waktu dua tahun bagi kakak agar dapat melanjutkan pendidikan. Perasaan cemas akan trauma masa lalu masih tetap menghantui, karena itu juga. Selama dua tahun awal, kakak habiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota. Meskipun kakak tidak melanjutkan pendidikan, setidaknya masih ada ilmu yang dapat kakak serap. Dua tahun awal kakak habiskan hanya dengan mempelajari buku perpustakaan dan bekerja."

"Kemudian, kakak didaftarkan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini oleh perempuan itu. Kakak tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendaftarkan kakak, hanya saja yang jelas dia hanya ingin kakak dapa bersosialisasi kembali. Dan ketahuilah, saat pertama kakak masuk. Kuoh tidaklah seperti yang kau lihat saat ini."

Gadis itu menatap kakaknya heran, ' _Tidak seperti saat ini?'_ dirinya bertanya dalam hati, maksud dari pernyataan kakaknya. Namun, Natsumi rasa itu bisa ditanyakan lain waktu.

"Kakak rasa hanya itu yang dapat kakak ceritakan. Bagaimana, kau sudah puas?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, melihat adiknya yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Hingga akhirnya, kepala yang dihiasi mahkota berwarna merah menyala itu terangkat. Menampakkan wajah dengan seulas senyum lembut.

"Aku rasa sudah, Kak. Aku mengerti sekarang, dan terimakasih sudah mau berbagi cerita," pemuda itu menatap adiknya sejenak, kemudian secara tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. Membuat adiknya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Nee, Natsumi. Ini hari terakhirmu di sini, bukan?" sebuah anggukan Naruto dapat sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut Kakak ke toko buku? Lagipula jam pelajaran telah berakhir."

Natsumi kembali memandang Naruto kaget, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat ajakan jalan-jalan dari kakaknya. Setelah empat tahun lamanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang senyuman kecil dan memberikan uluran tangan pada adiknya.

"Tentu!"

Dengan riang Natsumi menerima ajakan kakaknya, kemudian tangan kanannya menerima uluran tangan sang kakak. Keduanya kembali memasang sebuah cengiran masing-masing. Sebuah cengiran khas dari kakak-beradik itu.

.

.

.

Di balik sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan ruang dalam. Seorang gadis berambut hitam nampak sedang bersandar pada tembok.

Dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara kakak-beradik di luar. Niatnya hanya untuk mengajak Naruto pulang bersama, namun sesaat setelah dirinya tiba. IaIa mendapati Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis lain, yang dia asumsikan sebagai adik dari Naruto.

Mata gadis itu yang semula terpejam kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris mata violet yang bersinar lembut. Seulas senyum kecil gadis itu perlihat. Lalu langkah kakinya menuntun gadis itu, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiam barusan. Perasaanny tengah senang. Yah, dirinya tengah bahagia saat ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan secara tak langsung dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, serius? Dicetak ulang?"

"..."

"Ini bahkan belum sampai dua puluh empat jam!"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan saja sisanya padamu, Yahiko _-san."_

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada dalam salah satu toko buku di kota Kuoh. Sesuai janji, dirinya bersama Natsumi langsung pergi setelah mengambil tas di kelas. Lagipula hari dia mendapatkan kerja bagian sore. Jadi, tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Natsumi, bagaimana? Ada buku yang menarik?" Naruto segera menghampiri adiknya setlah mematikan telepon.

"Aku rasa, Natsumi akan membeli yang ini," gadis itu menjawab, dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada buku digenggamnya. Naruto menaikkan sedikit alis, penasaran dengan ada yang sedang dibaca oleh adiknya.

"Hm, _Yami no Hikari_?" sekarang mata Naruto memicing. Bukankah itu, novelnya? Pandangan Naruto lalu mengarah ke bawah, dimana sebuah papan dengan tulisan.

 _Yami no Hikari_

 _ **Sold Out**_

Tertulis disana. Itu berarti bukunya telah habis terjual? Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam? Ini rekor tersendiri bagi Naruto, menciptakan sebuah karya sastra berupa novel yang dicetak ulang kurang dalam satu hari.

"Buku ini sangat menarik, Kak. Aku tidak dapat berhenti membacanya, apalagi Natsumi merasa kenal dengan si protagonis."

Keduanya berjalan ke arah meja kasir, dengan Natsumi yang masih membaca novel itu. Dirinya baru melepaskan bukunya setelah diambil oleh kasir dan mengantonginya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, tujuan selanjutnya adalah adalah kafe tempat Naruto bekerja. Yah, mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di toko buku. Entah itu Naruto yang terlalu sibuk mendapat panggilan telepon, ataupun Natsumi yang terlalu fokus membaca.

"Nee, Natsumi. Aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelum kita berpisah kembali," Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Natsumi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Berpisah? Maksud kakak, aku yang kembali ke Konoha?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan adiknya.

"Berjanjilah, jangan katakan kepada mereka keberadaanku. Bahkan jika itu pada Kak Menma sekalipun. Jika kau melanggarnya, kau harus memotong pendek rambutmu," tubuh Natsumi sedikit tersentak, baginya ini sebuah dilema. Ia sebenarnya ini memberitahu keluarnya tentang keberadaan Naruto. Ayolah, mereka sudah lama mencari kakaknya ini. Bahkan kakak tertuanya, ia bahkan sampai pulang dari luar negeri setelah mendengar kabar tentang adik tertuanya.

Apalagi yang paling terpuruk adalah ibu mereka, masih hangat di ingatan Natsumi. Saat di mana ibunya menceritakan tentang dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Semua perasaan itu tercampur dalam ekspresi ibunya, dan Natsumi sangat ini mempertemukan mereka.

Namun, memotong rambut yang telah ia jaga sampai saat ini. Mungkin kalian berfikir hanya memotong rambut tidaklah ada artinya. Tapi bagi Natsumi, itu keputusan yang sangat berat. Memotong rambutnya berarti memotong juga ikatannya dengan orang yang menurutnya spesial.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Apapun yang terjadi."

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil, tangan kanannya lalu mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya. Ok, Naruto memang menyadarinya. Mereka sedang ditonton oleh orang-orang, tapi apa mau dikata. Mereka memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau masuk terlebih dahulu? Kau pasti ingin memakan sesuatu."

Natsumi masih tertunduk di luar, membiarkan kakaknya masuk duluan ke dalam kafe. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya ada dua hal. Memberitahu keluarganya dan memutuskan ikatannya dengan seseorang. Atau, tetap membiarkan rambutnya dan membuat keluarganya semakin terpuruk?

Antara kebahagiaan keluarga dan ikatannya dengan seseorang. Dua hal penting yang harus dipilih oleh Natsumi.

Kepala dengan mahkota indah berwarna merah itu kemudian terangkat. Menampilkan manik violet yang bersinar dan wajah tegas penuh akan kenyakinan.

 _'Sudah aku putus'kan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo yo yo ... Semua apa kabarnya?!

Baik baik, saya tahu up-nya lama. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, saya terlalu malas. Baik itu bohong, setengahnya.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah, karena saya terjebak oleh alur sendiri. Karena itu juga rada lama nulisnya, dan setelah beberapa lama bertapa menenangkan diri di gua. Akhirnya ide kembali didapat. Bahkan sampai beberapa _arc_ ke depan.

Oke, lupakan curhatan saya.

Kemarin ada yang bertanya, Natsumi dari anime apa. Hm, Natsumi aku ambil dari anime _**Akagami no Shirayuki Hime**_ sang _main heroine_ Shirayuki!

Yah, penampilannya aku ubah. Demi kepentingan alur, dan juga jika ada yang ikut bertanya.

 _Apasih susahnya, tinggal potong aja kan tuh rambut. Gitu aja susah._

Tenang oke, jika alasan di atas masih belum dapat diterima. Maka arc, entah berapa itu. Akan menjelaskan pentingnya rambut Natsumi bagi dirinya.

Hm, apalagi ... Oh! Ini yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu.

Setiap arc akan sangat berpengaruh pada hubungan atau kedekatan setiap _heroine_ dengan _main heroine_. Saat ini sudah lima _heroine_ saya perlihatkan, tiga sudah jelas, dan dua masih samar. Meskipun saya yakin kalian dapat menebaknya. Intinyaa, masing-masing _arc_ sudah saya siapkan untuk satu _heroine._ Bahkan untuk _arc_ ini.

Yang pasti, _main heroine_ dari cerita ini sudah saya tentukan.

Entah itu Sona, Reina, Hestia, atau bahkan Natsumi?

Maa, kalian hanya harus menunggu saja. Dan juga, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sempat melakukan pemeriksaan ulang, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran.

Aku rasa sudah semua.

Terakhir, aku akan mengutip kata-kata dari author RiesA AfieLa

 _Berikanlah review yang baik, karena dengan review yang baik akan membuat penulis semakin memberikan yang baik._

 **RyukaRA Log Out**


	9. Chapter 9

"Langsung saja, apa mau kalian?

Suasana yang senyap, berbanding sekali dengan jumlah orang di apartemen itu. Beberapa orang nampak menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan orang yang tadi bertanya, remaja dengan rambut pirang dan iris biru cerah sedang menatap mereka.

"Naruto ... ada apa?" semua yang ada di sana seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka, saat mendengar suara perempuan.

Dari balik punggu Naruto, terlihat sebuah kepala perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang. Yah, Naruto memang sedang mengendong seseorang. Namun, karena mereka hanya menundukkan kepalanya sejak dia datang, mereka jadi tidak menyadarinya. Karena itu juga hal tersebut mengundang keterkejutan, sebab Naruto membawa seorang perempuan ke apartemennya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kakak. Sebaiknya kakak aku antar dulu ke kamar untuk istirahat," Naruto berucap dengan nada lebut, sangat berbeda dengan tadi. Sedangkan orang di gendongannya hanya diam menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Mendapat respon diam dari kakaknya, serta kepala yang kembali bersandar pada punggungnya. Naruto lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, karena mau bagaimana lagi, apartemen ini hanya memiliki saru kamar. Itu sebabnya dia mengantarkan sang kakak ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Naruto membaringkan kakaknya di kasur. Dengan perlahan Naruto menarik tangannya, bermaksud agar tidak membangunkan kakaknya. Sebelum bangkit, ia memandang sejenak wajah sang kakak. Beberapa helai rambut hitam bak obsidian miliknya menutupi wajah. Dengan lembut tangan Naruto menyingkap rambut kakaknya, begitu lembut hingga Naruto menuangkan perasaan saat melakukannya.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya kala menatap wajah tidur sang kakak. Raut wajah yang terlihat damai dengan paras menawan, bibir ranumnya nampak menggoda hingga membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak. Namun Naruto masih dapat menahannya, bagaimanapun juga dia kakaknya.

Postur tubuhnya memang kecil, atau mungkin kata pendek lebih tepat untuk itu. Yah, Naruto harus sedikit menunduk untuk berbincang dengan kakaknya. Kepribadian dan tingkah sang kakak terkesan kekanak-kanakan, bahkan tidak jarang Naruto harus dibuat repot atas hal itu.

Tapi di luar itu semua, kakak angkatnya sangatlah luar biasa. Kadangkala kakaknya akan sangat posesif padanya, dia bisa menjadi siapa saja. Bagi Naruto, kakaknya adalah ayah, ibu, dan adik sekaligus. Yah, dia mengarap semua peranan keluarga bagi Naruto. Karena itulah Naruto menganggap kakak angkatnya begitu luar biasa.

Bahkan, Naruto sempat berfikir. Jika saja dirinya lahir tujuh tahun lebih cepat, mungkin saja Naruto sudah menikahi kakak tidak sedarahnya.

"Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang menolakmu," kepala Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai turun, kemudian dengan penuh kasih sayang dirinya mengecup kening kakaknya.

"Terimakasih, untuk semua yang sudah kakak lakukan untukku. Aku menyayangimu."

Naruto lantas berdiri dan berbalik, melangkah ke arah pintu, membiarkan kakaknya beristirahat. Tanpa disadari olehnya, senyum kecil terukir manis di wajah kakaknya tepat setelah Naruto keluar.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _otoutou yo_..."

.

.

.

 _ **©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **©Ishi Ichibumi**_

.

.

.

 _Sekarang, hanya satu hal lagi yang perlu aku selesaikan. Hal yang sebenarnya paling ingin aku hindari. Demi apapun, kenapa juga harus sekarang?_

"Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele, langsung saja pada intinya!" _nada bicaraku terdengar menuntut, meski bukan itu yang aku inginkan._

 _Wajahku kemudian menghadap ke arah mereka, memandang satu-persatu wajah keluargaku. Menatap setiap pasang mata yang tertuju padaku. Takut, bahagia, khawatir, sedih. Semuanya menatapku dengan emosi yang berbeda di mata mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menatap mereka datar, terkesan tidak peduli bahkan._

"Naruto, sebelumnya bolehkah ibu tahu siapa perempuan itu?"

"Kakakku."

 _Aku menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan dari salah satu pria yang duduk di hadapanku. Rambut terlihat sangat identik denganku, begitu pula dengan warna iris mata kami. Yang menjadi perbedaan adalah, miliknya terlihat sedikit lebih redup, dan tidak adanya guratan di pipinya._

 _Ya, pria itu adalah ayahku. Ayah kandungku jika ingin ditekankan._

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" _aku lamtas menatap perempuan yang bertanya padaku tadi. Rambut merah panjangnha terlihat kusut, wajahnya kusam. Bahkan mata yang dulu terlihat begitu cerah kini nampak redup, dan aku rasa dia lebih kurus dari terakhir aku ingat._

"Baik, dan aku berharap kalian juga."

 _Oke, sebenci apapun aku pada mereka. Pemandangan barusan membuat hatiku sakit. Meski aku membencinya, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap ibuku. Melihat keadaannya saat ini justru membuatku merasa bersahal. Bahkan aku ingin sekali menamgis melihat keadaannya._

 _Ingin aku memeluknya, menangis dalam dekapannya, menceritakan semua keluh kesahku hingga saat ini, meluapkan semua kerinduanku kepadanya. Hati ini menginginkannya, terus berteriak agar segera menghampiri dan memeluknya erat._

"Bisakah ... kita berbincang-bincang dulu, Naruto," _suaranya terdengar parau kali ini, mungkin setelah mendengar jawaban dariku sebelumnya yang terdengar ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan hingga membuat ibuku bertanya seperti itu._

 _Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan cepat. Tidak, bukan itu yang sebenarnya aku inginkan._

 _Tapi ego milikku sudah terlampau tinggi, sehingga dapat dengan sempurna menutup itu semua, logika milikku menghalangi semua perasaan itu. Semua penderitaan yang telah aku alami, bagai sebuah kaset yang berputar kembali dalam ingatanku. Menampilkan kembali memori-memori masa lalu, semua kenangan burukku kembali berputar dalam ingatanku._

 _Terus berputar berulang-ulang, perlakuan mereka setelah insiden itu kembali teringat dalam kepalaku. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, kebencian, semua itu sudah terlalu mendominasi. Hingga hati nuraniku sudah tidak aku dengarkan kembali._

"Seharusnya kau lakukan itu empat tahun yang lalu."

 _Dan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, bahkan aku secara jelas menyadarinya. Namun itu bukan atas kehendakku sendiri seperti, pikiranku yang lain mengambil alih kendali otakku._

 _Dan perkataan dengan nada tanpa emosi diserta wajah dingin barusan. Itu membuat mereka semua tersentak, bahkan tubuh ibuku bergetar karenanya. Aku menyadarinya, kalimat yang aku keluarkan barusan. Itu menyakiti mereka, aku menyadarinya. Namun kendali tubuh ini rasanya seperti bukan milikku. Semua yang aku katakan meski secara_

"Naruto!"

"Tolong, jika kalian kemari hanya ingin mengganggu. Aku mohon sebaiknya kalian keluar, aku tidak ingin hariku tambah kacau karena kehadiran kalian."

 _Kembali, aku memotong perkatan orang lain, namun bukan ayahku kali ini. Melainkan kakak laki-laki kandungku. Aku tidak berniat memotongnya sama sekali, terlebih dia salah satu orang paling berharga dakam hidupku._

 _Dan apa yang aku katakan barusan juga membuat mereka tersakiti. Aku menyadarinya saat tangan ibu memegang dadanya, dan suara isakan tangis yang keluar darinya._

"Jika kalian ingin meminta maaf, dengan senang hati aku memaafkan kalian. Karena itu, kumohon segera pergi."

 _Mereka masih tertunduk diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan atau pikirkan selain sakit yang terlihat dengan jelas._

"Terimakasih untuk waktunya, dan maafkan kami jika mengganggumu, Naruto," _ayah berkata dengan formal, seraya berdiri dari duduknya._

 _Mereka kemudian terlihat akan beranjak, meski ibu terlihat enggan. Namun kulihat ayah berhasil membujuknya, entah bagaimana caranya._

 _Saat mereka berjalan keluar, ku tatap Natsumi yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Yah, aku mengerti kenapa dia berperilaku seperti ini. Tapi, meskipun begitu ..._

"Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu, Natsumi. Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang yang mengingkari janjinya."

 _Aku mengatakan itu dengan formal disertai nada tegas yang kentara disana. Mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya, yang aku lihat tubuhnya secara jelas tersentak keras._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah ..."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, jika saja ada rekor tentang menghela nafas terbanyak dalam satu jam ini. Mungkin saja dia sudah mendapat rekor tersebut. Bahkan sedari tadi dirinya tidak fokus pada permainan yang dia mainkan, hanya menebas-nebas monster secara frontal.

 _Joystick_ di genggamnya Naruto letakkan di atas meja, remaja itu kemudian beranjak ke arah dapur. Mengambil segelas air mineral pada lemari es lalu meminumnya.

Naruto lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, sembari matanya menatap pada langit-langit apartemen. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, wajahnya berubah sendu, dadanya terasa sesak, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata, dan tangannya memegangi dada.

Hatinya terkoyak ketika melihat wanita yang sudah melahirkannya terlihat tersakiti. Bukan secara fisik, melainkan secara batin. Dan itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri dengan runtaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yah, Naruto memang pernah mengatakan pada adiknya, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi setelah melihat hal seperti itu karena tindakannya. Sungguh, ini semua diluar dengan apa yang Naruto bayangkan. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa sedang berada dalam tekanan dasar laut. Begitu sesak hingga membuat dirinya sulit mengatur nafas.

Tidak, Naruto tidak mengerti. Mengapa hatinya bisa merasa begitu sakit, bukankah dia seharusnya membenci mereka. Dan hal yang terjadi tadi juga, bukankah seharusnya membuat ia merasa tenang bahkan senang?

"Tapi mengapa bisa sesakit ini ...?"

.

"Karena bukan itu yang sebenarnya kamu rasakan, Naruto." Seketika Naruti mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat orang yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto lalu mendapati seorang seorang perempuan tengah duduk di sofa menatap layar televisi. Ya, dapurnya memang menyatu dengan ruang tengah. Karena itu juga dirinya bisa melihat kakak angkatnya tengah duduk di sana.

Naruto kemudian menyiapkan gelas lain, lalu membuat kopi untuk dirinya dan kakaknya. Ia lantas membawa kedua gelas berisi kopi tersebut ke arah sofa.

Remaja itu melihat kakaknya tengah duduk sembari menekuk kedua lutut. Rambut hitam yang senantiasa terkuncir miliknya kini tergerai bebas. Sebuah gaun putih dengan aksen beberapa aksen biru khas dirinya ia kenakan, selimut kecil dengan warna serupa juga tersemat menutupi bahunya yang terekspos.

Pandangan kakaknya masih terpaku pada layar televisi, yang memperlihatkan tampilan menu pada permainan yang barusan dia mainkan. _Backsound_ dari permainan yang cukup membuat rileks menambah suasa malam ini.

Kakaknya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto, disertai dengan senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya. Tangan yang terlihat lembut miliknya kemudian terulur ke arah Naruto, meminta sebuah pesanan yang tidak ia ucapkan.

Segelas kopi hangat diterimanya, menghirup aroma yang keluar dari kopi itu, cukup menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Bibir ranum miliknya maju ke depan sedikit, meniup panas yang berasal dari minuman di tangannya.

Senyum kecil kembali mengembang di wajahnya sesaat setelah merasakan kopi buatan adik angkatnya. Rasa manis dari campuran gula dan susu yang terasa cukup pas. Namun meskipun begitu, masih tidak menghilangkan rasa pahit yang menjadi ciri khas dari kopi itu sendiri. Aroma harum menenangkan yang menyebar ke udara yang ditangkap oleh hidungnya. Juga sensasi hangat yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya, sangat cocok dengan suhu malam ini yang terasa lebih dingin.

"Enak, seperti biasanya."

Naruto duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan melakukan hal serupa dengan wanita di sampingnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat karena menghirup napas, mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Kepala dengan surai hitam kemudian bersandar pada bahunya. Semerbak harum khas bunga hortensia memasuki indra penciumannya, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin tenang.

"Bagaimana kakak bisa tahu aku tidak membeci mereka?" remaja itu memulai pembicaraan. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati aroma harum yang dia rasakan.

"Hm ... Kakak bilang _bukan itu yang kamu rasakan_. Bukannya kamu membenci mereka."

Remaja itu membuka matanya, dan melirik sang kakak. Senyum manis masih terpatri di wajahnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Raut wajah terlihat tenang, seolah menikmati suasana yang ia rasakan.

"Naruto ... jika kamu membenci mereka, bukan sakit di hatimu yang kamu rasakan. Melainkan sesuati yang lain, bukankah seperti itu?"

Naruto terhenyak. Yah, memang benar. Jika dia membenci mereka, tidak akan hatinya merasa terkoyak seperti ini. Justri sebaliknya, perasaan lega lah yang akan ia rasakan.

"Kita sudah hidup lebih dari empat tahun, Naruto. Dan itu cukup membuat kakak memahami dirumu. Ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang selalu kau keluarkan hanya saat kita membahas keluarga dan gadis itu. Ekspresi yang selalu kamu keluarkan hanya di depan kakak. Kakak lebih dari sekedar memahaminya, Naruto."

"Kamu merindukan mereka, dan itulah yang sebenarnya kamu rasakan. Kakak tahu karena kakak pernah mengalami itu, saat dimana kedua orangtua kakak meninggal. Kakak selalu memakai ekspresi itu, sebuah kerinduan yang tidak dapat ditahan."

"Perbedaannya, kakak tidak pernah menahannya. Berbeda denganmu, kamu terlalu lama menahan rasa itu, Naruto. Kamu selalu menutup-nutupinya, hingga tanpa kamu sadari itu malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dan itu terbukti dengan apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kamu hatimu inginkan. Karena itulah kamu bersedih, Naruto."

"Sudah cukup membohongi dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Hatimu sudah terlalu lama menahannya, dan membuat rasa kecewa yang kamu tujukan pada mereka berbalik padamu."

Naruto terdiam, semua yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya menjawab semua pertanyaan. Namun, masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak itu. Meski, hatinya berpihak pada kakaknya dan membenarkannya. Dan itu membuat dirinya bingung kali ini.

"Tidak semua hal harus kau tahan, Naruto. Ada saat dimana kau harus mengeluarkan itu semua, dan saat ini kau hanya harus mengeluarkannya."

Sepasan kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris dengan warna biru seindah samudra yang bersinar dengan lembutnya. Senyum miliknya sedikit menyembang, membuat wajah itu semakin mempesona.

"Tapi, mereka dengan jelas berniat membunuhku, darah dagingnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan rasa benci?" intonasi suara Naruto meninggi, ia mulai meluapkan apa yang dirasakan oleh dirinya.

Namun, senyum itu masih dengan senantiasa bertahan di wajahnya, padangan matanya melembut. Membuat parasnya sudah melebihi kata menawan itu sendiri. Bak seorang dewi yang sedang berbahagia atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dan itulah yang Naruto lihat kala menatap langsung wajah kakaknya, aura yang keluar dari perempuan di sampingnya dapat dengan jelas Naruto rasakan. Hangat, begitu menenangkan baginya hingga membuat dirinya tidak ingin berpindah dari posisinya sama sekali.

"Karena kamu tetap menyayangi mereka, Naruto. Sebesar apapun rasa bencimu terhadap keluarga kandungmu, kamu akan selalu menyayangi mereka. Karena bagaimanapun, itulah sosok dari Uzumaki Naruto yang selama kakak kenal. Laki-laki yang begitu berperasaan, kepada siapapun. Kamu berbeda, Naruto. Dari semua laki-laki yang kakak kenal, kamu lebih luar biasa dari mereka," kata-kata yang ia ucapkan begitu lembut, bagai melodi yang mengalun indah di telinga Naruto.

Wajah perempuan itu kemudian menghadap pada adiknya. Memandang lurus iris dengan warna serupa dengan miliknya, tangan kanannya kemudian terulur, menggapai salah satu sisi wajah adiknya dan mengusapnya penuh dengan rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Karena itu ... kakak ingin kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri, Naruto yang selalu mengedepankan perasaannya."

Ok, jika ingin jujur. Saat ini Naruto ingin sekali menikahi kakaknya, jika saja rasa cinta sebagai lawan jenis miliknya ini lebih besar dari pada rasa sayang sebagai adik kepada kakaknya. Mungkin Naruto sudah membawa kakaknya ke kantor pernikahan saat ini. Dia berani menjamin, siapun laki-laki yang melihat sosok kakaknya saat ini akan berpikiran serupa dengan dirinya.

"Dan jika kamu berpikir mereka tidak merasakan kehilangan atas dirimu. Ingat, Naruto. Thanos yang sejatinya tidak berperasaan saja sampai menangis saat dia mengorbankan Gamora untuk mendapatkan _soul stone._ Padahal di sana posisi Thanos adalah ayah angkatnya," sebuah senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih miliknya kini terukir indah di wajah kakaknya.

Naruto terhenyak sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya ia juga ikut tersenyum lebar seperti kakaknya.

"Kamu hanya perlu membuka pikiranmu lebih luas, semua hal mempunyai kebenarannya Naruto. Dan kamu hanya perlu mencari tahu keberadaannya saja, _otoutou yo_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kau berpikir kembali tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?_

 _Bahwa semua yang kita lakukan saat ini akan begitu berpengaruh di masa yang akan datang. Semua kejadian, kegiatan, keputusan, bahkan kepribadian yang sudah terjadi sampai saat ini, akankah itu menjadikan kita berhasil di masa depan?_

 _Bahwa dengan semua bakat yang kita miliki. Dengan semua pencapaian yang sudah kita raih. Dengan semua kerja keras yang telah kita lakukan. Dengan semua orang luar biasa yang berada di sisi kita. Dengan semua hubungan yang telah terjalin. Dengan semua kasih sayang yang kita terima. Dengan semua cita-cita dan tujuan yang ingin aku capai._

 _Akankah semua itu menjamin masa depan?_

 _Akankah semua yang diharapkan dapat terwujud?_

 _Akankah semua yang terbayangkan akan berjalan seperti yang dipikirkan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Trouble Life**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dan kita tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya, tidak akan ada pula orang yang dapat menjawab. Tidak orang lain, kecuali diri sendiri. Setidaknya tidak saat ini, saat dimana kita sedang membangun masa depan._

 _Tetapi, saat kita membangun masa depan. Apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu membuat kita seperti saat ini, dan apa yang akab terjadi di masa depan juga untuk membangun masa depan selanjutnya._

 _Jadi, kapan kita akan melihat hasil yang telah kita bangun?_

 _Pada akhirnya, semua hal kembali pada jawaban pertama._

 _Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menjawabnya, bahkan kita sendiri._

 _Oh, aku tidak menghitung Tuhan disana. Jadi kurasa hanya dia yang dapat menjawabnya._

 _Lalu untuk apa aku menulis ini? Mengisi waktu luang? Atau sekedar untuk menghabiskan kertas dan tinta?_

 _Jika ditanya seperti itu. Mungkin, untuk menyakinkanku bahwa semua yang akan terjadi di masa depan dapat aku hadapi. Setidaknya kita perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk badai yang akan datang nanti bukan?._

 _Karena itu, untukku di masa depan. Untukmu lima belas tahun dari sekarang, jika kau telah menikah dan mempunya anak. Maukah kau menceritakan kepada mereka untuk apa semua hal yang telah kau lakukan hingga saat ini?_

 _Bukan, bukan untuk memberitahu mereka perjuanganmu, bukan juga untuk membuat mereka seperti dirimu. Tapi sebagai sebuah gambaran tentang apa yang akan mereka hadapi, bahwa masa depan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu. Serta, bahwa kita tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan kita harus berjuang._

 _Aku yakin, badai yang mereka hadapi akan jauh lebih berat dari badai yang akan aku hadapi. Karena itu, aku ingin mereka juga mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala bentuk badai yang mereka hadapi pada saatnya tiba._

 _Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan menghadapi bagai yang selalu aku hindari. Mencoba melawannya, berjuang lebih keras dari yang pernah aku lakukan sampai saat ini. Untuk dapat melihat cahaya mentari setalah badai yang aku hadapi._

 _Jadi, bisakah kau penuhi permintaan dirimu lima belas tahun yang lalu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dewasa nampak tengah memegangi sebuah buku catatan kecil. Sambul terlihat sedikit berdebu dan usang, mungkin karena sudah lama tersimpan dan tidak terurus.

Pria itu terlihat tengah membacanya. Halaman demi halaman, tidak sedikitpun kata terlewat olehnya. Matanya begitu jeli membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada buku itu.

Seulas senyum kemudian mengembang di wajah, kala halaman terakhir telah selesai dia baca. Kepalanya melenggak sedikit, menatap lurus tempat dirinya menemukan buku yang saat ini tengah ia genggam. Wajahnya kemudia berpaling, menatap seorang wanita yang terlihat tengah merapihkan pakaian.

"Sayang, dimana anak-anak?"

Wanitu itu berpaling, balas menatap pria yang memanggilnya. Rambut pendek miliknya sedikit bergoyang kala kepala bergerak. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela yang berada di samping kanannya. Namun meskipun seperti itu, sebuah senyum terlihat di bibirnya.

"Hm ... Jika aku tidak salah, mereka ada di halaman. Ada apa, _anata?"_

Suaranya terdengar lembut, terlebih saat dirinya menyebut pria itu dengan panggilan khusus. Layaknya pasangan kekasih. Namun jika diperhatikan lagi, sebuah cincin dengan pola serupa tersemat pada masing-masing jari manis mereka.

Pria itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya, matanya terpaku kembali pada buku bersampul oranye di genggamnya. Senyum teduh ia ciptakan di bibirnya, seolah tengah bernostalgia akan sesuatu yang telah lama dia lupakan.

"Tidak terlalu penting, hanya ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End of Arc I**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Ikatan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Yo yo yo ... Minna genki desuka?**_

Huf ... Selesai juga _chapter_ ini. Akhirnya!

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya rencana awal saya adalah menyelesaikan _arc_ I pada _chapter_ ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin nanti saja.

Dan yah, saya mengubah sedikit sebab dari konflik yang terjadi pada _arc_ pertama ini. Ada yang bisa nebak?

Yah, tidak banyak juga yang bisa saya katakan. Dan untuk penyelesaian dari _arc_ ini, yang pastinya _chapter_ depan. Jangan terlalu berharap, apa yang akan saya tulis terkadang di luar apa yang sudah saya rencanakan sendiri. _Chapter_ ini contohnya.

Nah, untuk chapter ini. Aku rasa kalian harus cermat dalam membaca tulisan yang aku sajikan, mau itu dialog atau narasi. Karena yah, jika kalian cermat. Seharusnya kalian dapat menebak dibawa ke mana arah untuk akhir konflik ini.

Dan untuk Naruto yang menurut sebagian orang naif. Yah, itu wajar-wajar saja. Tapi menurutku aku sudah membuat Naruto sebaik baik mungkin, tidak terlalu naif. Menurutku loh ya, menurutku.

Kembali lagi, itu terserah bagaimana anda menangkapnya. Jika pandangan kalian berheda dengan saya, itu artinya saya harus banyak-banyak berlatih. Jika sudah, maka tujuan saya tercapai.

Serta maafkan untuk typo, saya sudah usahakan seminimal mungkin.

Ok, itu saja dari saya. Saya tunggu _review_ positif dari kalian.

Seperti yang selalu _author_ **Diwar-X** tulis ...

 _ **Keep calm and find your talent**_


	10. Chapter 10

Pagi dingin di awal musim gugur, udara dingin yang serasa menusuk tubuh, namun mentari tetap konsisten akan tugasnya. Menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang membawa kehangatan tersendiri, setidaknya dapat sedikit mengurangi hawa dingin. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan kebanyakan orang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, menikmati mimpi, atau bahkan bergulat dengan gaya gravitasi kasur. Yah intinya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas.

Meskipun begitu, ada juga beberapa orang yang justru memanfaatkan waktu bagi ini untuk melakukan banyak kegiatan lain selain melanjutkan mimpi. Seperti para ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan keluarganya, atau para pedagang yang sedang bersiap untuk berjualan. Ada juga yang tengah melakukan kebugaran fisik, seperti berolahraga di sekitar rumah.

Untuk Naruto sendiri, dirinya membantu menyiapkan barang-barang di toko permen. Kemarin Naruto memang berencana membantu nenek pemilik toko untuk membersihkan tokonya, dan karena ini bukan hari libur, jadi Naruto memutuskan membantu di pagi hari. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk pemuda itu melakukannya, bahkan bisa dikatakan Naruto sering membantu di sini. Selain sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di apartemennya, hitung-hitung olahraga juga.

Bukan, bukan berarti si nenek tidak memiliki sanak keluarga untuk membantunya. Ia memiliki 2 putra, dan keduanya telah menikah serta dikaruniai anak. Putra sulungnya dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan serta keduanya bersekolah bersama Naruto. Sedangkan putra bungsunya tinggal di kota sebelah, mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang masih berada di tahun ketiga SMP.

Untuk suami sendiri, beliau telah meninggal sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, karena itu sampai saat ini si nenek tinggal dan mengurus toko permen ini sendirian.

Itu juga tidak berarti dia ditelantarkan kedua anaknya, salah jika berpikir demikian. Justru sebaliknya, mereka sangatlah peduli dengan keadaannya, hampir setiap hari putra sulungnya datang menjenguk. Bahkan istrinya setiap hari selalu datang membantu saat pekerjaan rumahnya telah selesai, kedua anaknya juga selali datang menginap secara bergiliran, terkadang juga mereka menginap bersama.

Untuk putra keduanya, karena dia tinggal di kota sebelah, dia hanya datang saat akhir pekan saja. Menghabiskan dua hari libur di rumah kelahirannya. Intinya, saat akhir pekan adalah waktu di mana mereka sekeluarga berkumpul, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Karena itu pula si nenek tidak pernah merasa kesepian, bahkan setelah suaminya pergi terlebih dahulu.

Pagi ini, Naruto datang membantu karena kebetulan kedua cucunya yang biasa menginap sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan klub dan kelas. Secara kebetulan keduanya berada di kelas dan klub yang sama, dan karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival budaya, maka mereka berdua sibuk mengurusi itu semua sehingga tidak dapat menginap.

" _Gomen ne,_ Naruto-chan ... Membuatmu harus membantu nenek tua ini di pagi buta."

"Maa ... Maa ... Jangan dihiraukan, Nek. Lagi pula hitung-hitung peregangan, hehe ..."

Suara parau dengan nada bercanda dari si nenek, dan suara bersahabat dengan nada khas disertai senyuman lebar Naruto. Keduanya saling melempar senyum khas masing-masing, membuat suasana terasa hangat di sekitar keduanya.

Bagi si nenek sendiri, kehadiran Naruto dapat membuat suasana baru di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu seolah-olah dapat memberikan pengaruh sendiri bagi sekitarnya, membuat orang-orang yang berada dalam ruang lingkupnya merasakan perasaan nyaman tersendiri. Para anak – cucuknya juga masih memperhatikan dia, bahkan sangat prospektif. Tapi, Naruto seolah membawa warna sendiri, satu tahun anak itu menetap di apartemennya, dan selama itu pula ia merasa memiliki seorang anak lagi. Ketiga cucunya juga akrab dengan pemuda itu, dua di antaranya karena merupakan teman sekolah dengan Naruto. Serta yang satunya lagi, mereka akrab sebab sering bertemu saat membantu toko di akhir pekan

"Baiklah Nek, karena sudah semua. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen "

Sebelum benar-benar meninggal toko, langkah kakinya berhenti tatkala si nenek memanggil namanya, "Bisa tolong antarkan ini pada Darui dan Karui? Aku yakin mereka tidak membawa bekal makan siang."

Si nenek kemudian menyerahkan barang yang ia bawa, sebuah _goodie bag_ sedang berisi tiga buah kotak bento. Setelah menerimanya Naruto mengerutkan kening, pandangan pemuda ini berpusat pada isi dari kantung yang dia pegang. Tiga buah kotak _bento_ yang dibungkus oleh kain beda warna, merah, kuning, dan jingga. Bukan warna yang Naruto permasalahan, melainkan jumlah kotak makan siang dari kantung yang ia terima.

"Em ... Bukankah tadi nenek bilang untuk menyerahkan ini pada Darui dan Karu? Lalu kenapa jumlahnya kelebihan satu?" tanya Naruto atas kebingungan yang menyerang isi kepalanya.

"Yang dibungkus kain Jingga itu untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sering membantuku," Naruto mengangkat dan membuka kantung yang dia bawa, dipandangnya sejenak isi dari kantung tersebut, lalu menurunkannya kembali.

Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah kurva kecil di sana. Seulas senyum simpul terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Kemudian Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu melangkah keluar dari toko, meninggalkan si nenek yang senantiasa tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Trouble Life**_

 _ **©Mashashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **©Ichi Ishibumi**_

 _ **©Other Author**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **Kembali seperti Seharusnya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika saat ini kau berkunjung ke akademi Kuoh, maka kau akan menemukan beberapa siswa yang sedang beraluan di sekitar lorong sekolah. Bukan karena ini jam makan siang, bukan juga karena sedang pergantian jam pelajaran. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar baru dimulai sekitar satu jam yang lalu, di sekolah ini sendiri satu jam pelajarannya berlangsung selama empat puluh lima menit, dan satu mata pelajaran minimal menghabiskan waktu sembilan puluh menit. Jadi masih sekitar setengah jam lagi hingga pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa alasan mereka berhaluan di lorong seperti itu, serta beberapa orang yang dimaksud di sini adalah para siswa yang tergabung dalam kepanitiaan festival budaya saja. Sepuluh hari telah berlalu semenjak secara sepihak Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto sebagai ketua pelaksana, dan itu artinya hanya tersisa waktu tiga minggu lagi bagi mereka mempersiapkan festival budaya ini. Oleh karena waktu yang semakin sempit, ditambah masih banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Maka, mau tidak mau mereka harus segera memulainya dari sekarang, itu juga berarti mereka harus mengorbankan waktu belajarnya. Semakin banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan, semakin baik juga sebuah acara akan berlangsung. Begitulah kira-kira apa yang Shikamaru katakan, dengan wajah malasnya.

Sepuluh hari terlewat juga bukan terlewat begitu saja, bagi sebagian orang, mereka telang membangun akan seperti apa acara nanti berlangsung. Juga, sekembalinya Sona dari program pertukaran pelajar dengan Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu, kemarin mereka segera melakukan rapat perdana untuk pembentukan kepanitiaan. Perwakilan kelas sendiri sudah diumumkan oleh anggota OSIS minggu lalu ke setiap kelas, karena itu kemarin para wakil kelasnya masing-masing dapat ikut hadir dalam rapat perdana.

Meskipun secara langsung Naruto telah ditunjuk sebagai ketua pelaksana. Namun sebagai formalitas, mereka tetap melakukan pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Hasilnya adalah 99% menerima Naruto sebagai ketua, satu persen sisanya adalah suara Naruto sendiri. Oleh sebab kalah jumlah, maka segala argumen penolakan dari Naruto pun ditolak dengan tegas, dan Shikamaru tersenyum puas karenanya.

Selanjutnya wakil ketua, dipegang oleh Sona atas persetujuan dari semua pihak termasuk Sona sendiri. Hal ini hampir membuat Naruto melompat keluar ruangan dari jendela yang sejatinya berada di lantai tiga. Tentu saja Naruto berniat begitu. Hey! Mereka dengan begitu saja menunjuk dirinya tanpa meminta persetujuan, bahkan argumennya ditolak mentah-mentah. Sedangkan untuk Sona malah ditanya kesanggupannya lebih dulu. Di mana keadilan untuk dirinya di sini.

Baik, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Jadinya itu sebagai pelajaran untuk masa depan agar tidak terlibat lagi dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang **dipaksa** menjadi ketua pelaksana, lagi pula ada Sona sebagai wakilnya. Walaupun itu bisa menjadi hal baik dan buruk secara bersamaan, mengingat seperti apa Sona ...

Cantik, manis, menawan, elegan, anggun, tegas, cerdas, disiplin, berwibawa, bertanggungjawab, pengertian, perhatian, baik pula. Walau dadanya saja rata.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tengkuknya dihantam oleh sesuatu, dengan segera ia palingkan kepalanya. Dipandangnya orang yang barusan menghantam tengkuk pemuda itu.

Surai hitam sebahu yang sedikit bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya matahari dari jendela, manik violet yang dibingkai oleh kacamata berwarna serupa, wajah putih tanpa noda, kerutan, plak, komedo ataupun jerawat.

Dipandangnya orang itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu naik lagi ke atas. Kemeja putih dengan dasi merah yang diikat simpul kupu-kupu, dibalut oleh almamater hitam bergaris putih. Rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna hitam putih dengan garis-garis merah pada warna hitamnya, dan garis hitam pada warna putih.

Wajah cantik, kacamata sedikit besar sehingga terlihat manis, tubuh agak kecil yang justru nampak manis, tampilan dan hiasan di wajah yang memesona, penampilan elegan, almamater yang membalut tubuh memberi kesan berwibawa, proporsi dan lekuk tubuh anggun, juga aura tegas yang terasa menguar dari gadis di depannya dapat Naruto rasakan. Serta dada rata yang tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

"Tunggu, apa-apaan tatapan mesum yang kau arahkan padaku itu?"

"Hah?"

*Kenapa kau malah memasang wajah bego, bodoh?"

"Tunggu- tidak- kenapa kau malah menimpukku dengan buku ensiklopedi setebal itu, hah?"

"Bicaralah yang benar, bodoh!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kau yang justru menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, bodoh!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku bodoh, bego!"

"Itu karena kau memang bodoh- tidak, benar-benar bodoh malah, dasar bodoh!"

"Oy! Bukannya itu kebanyakan kata bodoh?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu ..."

"Tentu saja aku peduli!"

"Tapi aku tidak tuh ..."

" _Kono onna ..._ "

Pada akhirnya, perdebatan mereka harus berhenti karena sebuah teguran dari guru. Yah, itu juga sebab mereka berdebat di lorong saat pembelajaran masih berlangsung, jadi tentu kegiatan tidak berguna mereka mengganggu yang lainnya. Meski bagi sebagian orang itu menjadi menjadi hiburan tersendiri, pasalnya jarang sekali dapat melihat wakil ketua bersikap, bahkan bersuara sekeras itu hanya untuk memperdebatkan sesuatu yang yang tidak penting.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin, jika saja perdebatan mereka tidak dihentikan. Besar kemungkinan keduanya akan lupa tujuan awal kenapa mereka meninggalkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

"Lihatlah, karena perbuatanmu kita jadi terlambat."

"Ap- oy! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?"

"Kau ingin berdebat lagi?"

"Kau yang memulai, bego!"

"Menyalahkan wanita, betapa hinanya dirimu ini ..."

"Karena itu jelas kau yang memulainya! Bahkan saat kita ditegur oleh guru tadi!"

"Sudah jelas-jelas itu salahmu. Kenapa juga kau memandangku dengan pandangan mesum dan menjijikkan seperti barusan, hah?"

"Itu karena kau menimpukku dengan buku tebalmu itu!"

"Apa! Jadi kau mempunyai fetis seperi itu? Menjijikkan- tidak, hina sekali. Tolong menjauh dua puluh meter dariku mulai sekarang ..."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Mulai saat ini, detik ini. Ingatkan dirinya agar jangan pernah berurusan lagi dengan gadis cantik berdada rata itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah!

Pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan perasaan masing-masing. Naruto dengan perasaan kesalnya yang tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda itu, bahkan setiap langkah kakinya terasa berat. Sedangkan Sona sendiri, gadis itu senantiasa berjalan anggun di samping Naruto sambil mulutnya ia tutupi dengan buku yang dia bawa. Keduanya berjalan bersama ke ruang rapat yang berada di langai tiga, dan mereka terlambat selama lima belas menit.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu, Stasiun Barat Konoha

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk stasiun. Rambut pirangnya membuat pemuda itu terlihat lebih menonjol dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, apalagi dengan manik mata berwarna biru dan tiga pasang garis di setiap sisi wajahnya. Setiap orang pasti akan berasumsi bahwa dia adalah seorang turis.

Namun faktanya, ia seratus persen kelahiran Jepang, meski terdapat sedikit gen dari ayahnya yang merupakan keturunan Eropa. Tapi dirinya lahir di tanah kekaisaran ini, menghabiskan masa kecilnya di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Bahkan dia sudah mempunyai kartu kependudukan dan sirat izin mengemudi, jadi secara langsung dan tidak langsung dirinya orang Jepang Tulen.

Ok, lupakan sejenak mengenai status kependudukan pemuda di atas.

Kembali ke awal. Pemuda itu tampak sedang melihat-lihat sekitar. Seolah memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat masihlah sama dengan yang berada di ingatannya. Langkah kakinya kemudian menuntun sang pemuda meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di sepanjang jalan, dirinya terus ditatap oleh para pejalan kaki lain. Bahkan tidak jarang ada yang mencuri-curi perhatiannya. Tidak sedikit pula ada yang secara langsung melakukan interaksi, entah itu pura-pura terjatuh, atau bertanya. Dan semua yang melakukan itu padanya adalah perempuan. Mungkin karena secara alami wajah Naruto memang tampan, ditambah setelan yang ia kenakan menambah aura ketampanannya itu. Jadi sudah jelas kenapa para lawan jenisnya tertarik.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang, bahkan para gadis yang secara langsung melakukan kontak fisik dengannya pun ia acuhkan. Itu terbukti dengan si pemuda yang terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, padahal dirinya tengah dikerubungi oleh sekumpulan gadis dengan penampilan mencolok. Seperti rambut yang dicat berwarna coklat keemasan, memakai riasan wajah yang mencolok, serta menggunakan pakaian yang berada pada majalah-majalah remaja pada umumnya, ada juga yang mengikuti mode para artis. Mungkin jika dipersingkat, mereka lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan _gal/gyaru_

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Tidak bahkan untuk tertarik pada para gadis di sekelilingnya yang dapat membuat laki-laki lain tersangsang. Matanya sempat melirik ke sekitar tadi, dan dapat ia tangkap pemandangan di mana para pria sibuk menutupi selangkangan mereka.

Ok, ia juga tertarik, sedikit. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga dirinya masihlah remaja laki-laki normal. Hanya saja, dari pada melayani para gadis ini, ia memiliki kepentingan yang lebih penting dan harus segera diselesaikan. Lagi pula hatinya masih belum bisa berpaling, dan ia juga bukan tipe orang yang melarikan diri dengan cara seperti itu. Karena itu dia tidak peduli.

"Tunggu! Kau ... kau Naruto, 'kan?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti, dipandang oleh pemuda itu orang yang memanggil namanya barusan. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertautan, mengingat-ingat wajah gadis yang ia pandangan.

Kemudian sebuah gambaran terlintas di kepalanya, seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, dan poni rambut yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Gambaran anak perempuan itu sama persis dengan wajah gadis di depannya, yang berbeda hanya warna mata saja. Kalau tidak salah, seingatnya dulu. Warna mata gadis ini hijau, tapi sekarang berubah menjadi biru.

"Maaf, mungkin Anda salah orang."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Kau pasti Naruto, Namikaze Naruto! Saat SMP kita sekelas, bahkan bangku kita bersebelahan."

"Maaf, nona. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru saat ini, jadi tolong bisa Anda lepaskan?"

Setelah tangan yang memegangi pakaiannya terlepas, pemuda itu dengan segera pergi meninggalkan kelompok gadis tadi. Si gadis sendiri masih memandangi pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menggunakan bus di halte pemberhentian.

"Nee ... Ino, kau mengenal laki-laki tadi?"

"Ya ... aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya."

"Ayolah ... jangan pelit seperti itu, kenalkan juga pada kami."

"Benar, jangan menyimpannya sendiri, Ino."

"Sekali-kali berbagilah dengan teman-temanmu ini."

"Maaf semuanya, tapi aku akan pergi ke sekolah."

"Sekarang? Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat, Ino."

"Tunggu dulu, Ino!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di kereta dengan tujuan kota Kuoh. Setelah tadi dia menyelesaikan urusannya di Konoha, dengan segera Naruto kembali pulang ke Kuoh. Lagi pula ia hanya meminta izin tidak sekolah selama satu hari saja, jadi tetap besoknya Naruto harus kembali bersekolah. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Kuoh sendiri tidak memakan waktu banyak, hanya sekitar dua jam dengan kereta peluru atau _shinkansen._

Dipandangnya layar ponsel pintar yang ia genggam, matanya terpaku pada setiap susunan huruf yang terpampang. Naruto tengah membaca sebuah artikel yang memuat tentang buku karya seorang ilmuan, pengajar senior dan peneliti Departement of Law and Social Sciences, London South Uversity bernama Dr. Julia Shaw yang membahas mengenai ingatan.

Bukunya tersebut berjudul The Memory Illusion. Buku yang membahas bahwa ingatan seseorang palsu dapat dengan mudah disisipkan pada otak seseorang. ( _False Memory Implant_ )

Benar, alasan Naruto datang ke Konoha adalah untuk mencari kebenaran mengenai kasus empat tahun lalu yang melibatkan dirinya. Kasus yang membuat dia harus terdampar di kota lain dengan membenci kedua orangtuanya.

Akhirnya, kebenaran yang Naruto cari berhasil didapatkan. Ia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi empat tahun lalu, sebelum dan sesudah kasusnya. Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada tangan kanan ayahnya yang mau menceritakan, bahkan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto sebenarnya hanya bertanya satu hal, _apa yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan di bulan, di mana ia mengalami kecelakaan._ Namun karena tangan kanan ayahnya juga kebetulan dekat dengan Naruto, jadi dia secara senang hati menjelaskan peristiwa sebenarnya kepada pemuda itu.

Omong-omong, tangan kanan ayahnya bernama Hatake Kakashi, dan keduanya bertemu secara kebetulan di lobi. Tepatnya saat Naruto diinterogasi oleh petugas resepsionis karena diduga membuat janji palsu. Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, lagi pula Naruto telah mengirimkan _email_ kepada perusahaan milik ayahnya bahwa Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi.

Namun karena itulah Naruto diinterogasi, suratnya memang diterima. Tetapi karena identitas palsu yang Naruto gunakan, maka mau tidak mau dirinya harus ditanyai terlebih dahulu. Sebuah rencana berisiko tinggi yang untungnya mendapat sebuah keajaiban.

Secara kebetulan, orang yang ingin Naruto temui baru saja datang ke perusahaan, dan karena mereka sudah saling mengenal. Maka Naruto selamat dari dijebloskan ke penjara karena kasus pemalsuan identitas. Setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Naruto merupakan kenalannya, dan sudah memiliki janji dengan dirinya. Mereka kemudian berbincang di ruang kerja Kakashi.

Dari perbincangannya dengan Hatake Kakashi, Naruto mendapatkan beberapa fakta dibalik kecelakan yang menimpa dirinya. Pertama, fakta bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di Jepang pada minggu di mana Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Yang kedua adalah orang tuanya menyewa seorang pengasuh untuk menemani Naruto dan adiknya, dan ketiga sekaligus yang paling penting. Hari di mana Naruto mengali kecelakaan memakan korban jiwa, yaitu pengasuh yang disewa orang tuanya, serta Naruto sendiri yang dikabarkan menghilang.

Setelah mendapat informasi yang Naruto inginkan, pemuda itu segera pergi dari kantor utama Namikaze Corpration. Sebelum pergi, dia meminta agar Kakashi tidak terlebih dahulu memberitahukan keluarganya perihal kedatangan Naruto. Tentu saja itu membuat pria dengan rambut abu-abu tersebut keberatan, karena itu Naruto meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan memberitahu keluarganya dan memberikan nomor ponsel miliknya.

.

.

.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, ingatannya telah kembali, dan apa yang menimpanya empat tahun lalu. Itu bukan dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, melainkan oleh orang lain. Dan apa yang membuat Naruto membenci kedua orang tuanya adalah karena ingatan palsu yang ditanamkan pada otaknya.

Sebenarnya, hipnosis yang ditanamkan pada otak Naruto tidaklah sepenuhnya bekerja. Itu terbukti karena di saat Naruto berpikir membenci kedua orang tuanya, di saat itu juga hati Naruto menolak untuk mengakuinya. Karena itu juga, selama Naruto mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya setelah kasus penembakan di bank. Ingatan Naruto menjadi kacau, yang dia tahu setelah itu hanya semua tindakan buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

Satu hal yang membuat dirinya bingung, alasan kenapa pengasuh yang disewa oleh ayahnya menanamkan ingatan palsu pada Naruto. Serta upaya pembunuhan yang dia lakukan terhadap Naruto. Dia memang sudah mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi, tentang peristiwa setelah penembakan hingga kecelakaan. Bahkan dia mengingat wajah dan nama dibalik semua ingatan palsu milik Naruto, Hyougai Mizuki. Dialah dalang dari semua kejadian palsu dalam otak Naruto.

Namun, seolah keadaan berpihak pada pemuda itu , beruntungnya dia dipertemukan dengan orang yang begitu baik. Orang yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia alami, dan dalam kurun waktu empat tahun sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Selama itu juga Naruto telah diberikan hipnoterapi oleh orang itu secara perlahan, sehingga membuat ingatan palsu yang tertanam dalam otaknya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Hingga pada akhirnya, puncak dari hipnoterapi yang diberikan oleh kakak angkatnya adalah malam setelah pertemuan dengan keluarganya. Itu juga yang membuat Naruto rela datang dari Kuoh ke Konoha hanya untuk menemui satu orang. Ok, tadi juga Naruto sempat mendatangi sekolahnya dahulu sebelum pulang.

"Hah ... sekarang, bagaimana caraku menyelesaikan salah paham ini ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat festival budaya telah berakhir, bertepatan dengan bel istirahat makan siang. Rapat sendiri memakan waktu yang cukup banyak, semua keputusan juga telah dibuat dan disepakati, seperti tema festival, konsep yang akan dijalankan, penempatan stan sementara, susunan jadwal acara, bahkan pembuatan proposal juga sudah selesai. Karena itu, para divisi yang bertugas di bidangnya akan segera menyebarkan proposal pengajuan sponsor hari ini juga. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal menerima pengajuan stan dan tampilan setiap kelas saja, yang ditargetkan selesai selama dua hari agar susunan acara dapat segera diperbaharui.

"Lee, kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Tentu, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu lapar. Memangnya ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Mari bertanding dalam permainan bisbol satu lawan satu."

Hening, tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan tantangannya, orang-orang yang tadi hendak meninggalkan ruangan langsung diam di tempat. Mereka terkejut karena tantangan yang Naruto ajukan, terlebih itu ditujukan pada Lee. Seorang _ace_ sekolah pemain bisbol SMA terbaik di Jepang, terlepas dari penampilan dan tingkah nyentriknya, tapi itulah fakta sebenarnya dari Lee.

Lee merupakan seorang _pitcher_ dengan keberhasilan lemparan hingga 98%, dan karena dia juga. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Akademi Kuoh dapat mencapai bahkan memenangkan kejuaraan _koushien._ Yang paling hebat lagi, dia juga merupakan seorang pemukul yang cukup baik. Dengan kemampuan lemparan dan pukulan seperti itu, prestasinya di sekolah ini berhasil membuat Akademi Kuoh menjuarai _koushein_ dua kali berturut-turut. Tentu saja itu merupakan prestasi yang sangat membanggakan, membawa sekolah memenangkan kejuaraan bisbol tingkat nasional dua kali berturut-turut. Karena prestasinya, sudah banyak universitas yang menawarkan beasiswa kepada Lee, bahkan universitas dari luar negeri sekalipun.

Menilik dari fakta tersebut, bukankah Naruto sudah bertindak bodoh dengan menantang seorang pemain bisbol SMA terbaik se-Jepang? Serta itulah alasan utama kenapa seluruh orang di ruangan ini terkejut, karena tindak bodoh Naruto menantang Lee. Bahkan Sona sendiri memandang Naruto seolah mengatakan, _'apa yang kau lakukan kuning bodoh bin bego?'_

Ok, mereka memang mengakui Naruto merupakan orang yang luar biasa. Saat ia masih menduduki tahun pertamanya saja, Naruto sudah berhasil menghentikan segala tindak diskriminasi di sekolah ini. Cara Naruto menghentikannya juga terbilang cukup nekat, dengan menantang seluruh pelaku tindak diskriminasi di sekolah yang kebetulan tergabung dalam sebuah geng yang berpengaruh di kota Kuoh ini.

Memang Naruto tidak sendirian, dia dibantu empat orang lainnya termasuk Lee saat itu. Namun fakta bahwa mereka berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang yang secara kuantitas sepuluh kali lipat dari kelimanya adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Bahkan sepuluh orang di antaranya berhasil dikirim ke rumah sakit, yang ternyata merupakan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di kota. Sedangkan empat puluh orang lainnya terkapar tidak berdaya di tengah lapangan sekolah.

Naruto dan empat orang yang menantang sendiri tidak mengalami luka yang berarti, hanya memar saja di beberapa bagian tubuh. Berkat itu pula, sebuah angin baru berembus kencang di Akademi Kuoh. Menghempaskan badai yang selama ini menutupi Kuoh, dan meninggalkan pelangi indah di sana. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani lagi melakukan tindak diskriminasi. Tidak setelah mereka melihat apa yang terjadi pada lima puluh orang sebelumnya, dan berkat itu juga. Secara bertahap Akademi Kuoh menaikkan prestasinya.

Kembali, meski Naruto sendiri merupakan salah satu orang yang membawa perubahan bagi sekolah. Tetapi begitu pun dengan Lee, terlebih dia berhasil membiat sekolah memenangkan dua kali kejuaraan tingkat nasional. Sedangkan Naruto yang mereka tahu hanya siswa biasa, baik dari segi akademik maupun non-akademik.

"Peraturannya sederhana, jika aku berhasil memukul bola sekali dalam tiga kesempatan, aku yang menang. Jika tidak, maka kau yang menang."

"Bukankah itu tidak adil, Naruto-kun?"

"Ayolah, Lee ... kau seorang _ace,_ bahkan _pitcher_ terbaik se-Jepang! Tidak bisakah kau memberikan sedikit keringanan pada lawanmu yang biasa saja ini?"

"Hah ... Yang kau anggap biasa itu adalah yang berhasil membuat sepuluh orang bos berandal masuk rumah sakit, Naruto-kun."

"..."

"Baik, baik. Lalu apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar Lee menyetujui tantangannya. Bagi kebanyakan orang di sini, senyum Naruto merupakan sebuah tindak pembodohan. Namun bagi sebagian lagi yang sudah mengenal Naruto, senyum lebarnya berarti sebuah perangkap yang berhasil menjerat mangsanya.

"Taruhannya sederhana saja. Yang kalah harus mengabulkan satu permintaan dari pemenang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yo, I'm back!_

 _Gimana bab kali ini?_

 _Bagus? Terima kasih. Jelek? Maaf kalau begitu._

 _Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat saya lama publish, salah satunya OSIS sekolah, lalu acara ulang tahun sekolah. Awalnya saya pikir bisa ambil sesuatu dari sana, tapi nyatanya tidak sebanyak yang saya harapkan._

 _Kemudian salah satu alasan lainnya adalah karena saya sedang mencari bahan untuk bab kali ini. Kalian kaget karena tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian? Saya juga begitu, sebenarnya ada banyak teori yang saya buat untuk penyelesaian masalah keluarga Naruto. Bahkan beberapa kali saya harus memutar balikkan fakta, namun karena tidak realistis. Saya buang._

 _Oh, kalau kalian pikir alasan yang saya buat tidak logis tentang keberadaan kasus Naruto. Silahkan kalian cari tentang False Memory Implunt atau cara mengubah ingatan seseorang. Banyak di internet, bahkan bukunya juga ada, The Memory Illusion._

 _Plot sudah saya sebar untuk satu arc ke depannya, tinggal bagaimana kalian menangkapnya saja. Setiap adegan yang saya buat, berkaitan dengan apa yang akan terjadi untuk cerita ini ke depannya. Bahkan saya sudah tebar garam untuk arc klimaks nanti ..._

 _Itu saja mungkin, terima kasih telah berkenan membaca karya saya ini._


End file.
